O Silêncio de Dois Corpos
by Tsuki Fics
Summary: Sasuke, um cara frio. Hinata, uma jovem triste e desacreditada. Certo dia, após um fato trágico na vida dela, os dois se encontram. Será o início de uma paixão? SasuHina, contém Hentai! Repostando a fic completa! Fic by Kidu
1. Prólogo: Um Encontro Silencioso

** Prólogo: Um encontro silencioso**

O céu estava límpido naquele dia, mas as ruas, desertas. Não se sabia o porquê de todos terem resolvido permanecer em seus lares naquele dia, mas pouco importava. Ele andava, solitário e frio, como sempre, com as mãos no bolso de suas calças pretas, que usava independentemente do calor que fazia. Não tinha razão aparente para caminhar por aí, vagando como um lobo desgarrado de sua matilha, mas na verdade só queria se distanciar. Ele sempre fora o foco das atenções, por mais que nunca se importasse com o que era dito sobre seus atos ou sobre si. Apenas vivia sua vida, compenetrado, focado e direto em seus objetivos, agora turvos, já que seu propósito na vida estava cumprido. As garotas o achavam o máximo, faziam de tudo para ter sua presença por mais apática que seja, afinal, ele era Uchiha Sasuke. Só que nada que fizesse, mesmo sendo ações expressivas, as força a entender que ele as despreza e talvez por essa razão que o único sobrevivente do trágico clã Uchiha, também nunca procurou uma namorada.

Passava por um bosque, ou melhor, por dentro dele, relembrando de todo o treinamento árduo que fizera, tudo em nome de uma causa repleta de ódio, mas que já estava concretizada e seu irmão, morto. Estava quase se isolando da realidade física, quando, ao dar a volta em uma árvore particularmente grossa e antiga, ouviu um soluçar de uma garota. Seus sentidos aguçados logo que ativados, o trouxeram de volta ao mundo real, retirando-o de suas lembranças de um passado amargo e cheio de sangue.

Olhou para o alto, apenas para encontra-la no alto da árvore, sentada e chorando. _"E agora ainda tenho de aturar mais essa",_ tornou a olhar para frente, e ignorou as lágrimas alheias, enterrando-se novamente em seu mundo de lembranças. Entretanto, o que lhe pareceu uma tarefa habitual, como sempre a desempenhou com maestria nas situações de seu cotidiano, agora já não estava sendo tão fácil. Soltou um suspiro, sentindo-se derrotado por sua própria consciência. _"Certo, isso tudo é muito estranho. Por alguma razão, eu não consigo ignora-la como faço com todas as outras"_, deu meia volta, e tornou a observa-la, esquadrinhando-a minuciosamente.

Ela chorava, de fato, mas num tom suave e tímido como se fosse delicada demais até para expressar seus sentimentos abertamente. Porém, ao notar o jovem de cabelos negros fitando-a, sentiu algo diferente vindo desse rapaz.

Nenhum dos dois arriscava alguma palavra, apenas se olhavam e analisavam, um a tristeza alheia e a outra, a frieza daquele que estava ali, parado, estático e sem um mínimo intuito de fazer alguma coisa. Alguns minutos se passaram, como se fossem horas. O jovem trajava uma calça preta, cujos bolsos estavam preenchidos por suas mãos, uma camisa de manga comprida branca, e um colete verde, cheio de bolsos, tão característico dos jounin de Konoha, além dos coturnos que usava sempre que possível. Enquanto a garota estava vestindo uma calça azul, combinando com seus cabelos negro-azulados, e uma jaqueta fechada, branca e azul-marinho, que ressaltava seus grandes olhos perolados e inchados.

Enfim, sem pensamentos aparentes, Sasuke deu um passo atrás, dando meia volta e caminhava na direção oposta a daquela que chorava no alto de uma árvore, _"Não vou me meter em assuntos alheios, não é do meu feitio"_.

- Sasuke-san – ouviu-a chamá-lo pelo nome e parou, olhando por cima de seu ombro.


	2. Aqueles Olhos

                                                        **          Capítulo Um: Aqueles olhos...**

- Sasuke-san – ouviu-a chamá-lo pelo nome e parou, olhando por cima de seu ombro.

Na hora em que ouviu seu nome sendo dito de uma forma tão suave e baixa, que se estivesse no centro de Konoha provavelmente não conseguiria escutar, sentiu algo dentro de si que nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça. Ele, o garoto mais frio e mais solitário, se apiedando por uma garota qualquer? _"Putz, eu tenho mesmo que parar de andar tanto com o Naruto. Ele vai acabar amolecendo meu coração. Agora eu to parando pra ajudar uma garota que chora, daqui a pouco o que vai ser? Correr num jardim florido com um vestidinho rosa?"_, mas sem resistir ao impulso de seu corpo, voltou a ficar de frente para aquela que o chamou, até que a reconheceu, pelo seu jeito meigo, suave e formal com que tratava as pessoas.

- Hinata-san? – indagou, ainda sem ter muita certeza do que dizia. Ele mal podia ver o rosto da garota, pois a mesma o escondia entre as pernas, _"E por sinal, que pernas! Epa... não pode ser! Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, tive um pensamento malicioso! Algo me diz que eu devo parar de escutar aquele velho tarado do Jiraya"_.

Ao ver que finalmente Sasuke havia se tocado quem ela era, desenterrou a cabeça dos joelhos, tornando agora o seu rosto visível. Era um lindo rosto, sem a mínima dúvida, só que no momento estava inchado em decorrência das lágrimas que saltavam incessantemente de seus olhos perolados. _"Não sei se devo pedir a ajuda dele, afinal nunca falei com ele"_, só que antes que pudesse esboçar alguma reação, o garoto estava ao seu lado, olhando-a com seus olhos negros, profundos e penetrantes.

- Sas... uke-san? – disse suavemente Hinata, sentindo que a voz lhe falhava. Sasuke percebeu pela rouquidão daquela que agora tentava ajudar, que seu sofrimento e suas lágrimas devem ter durado um bom tempo, e provavelmente iam durar mais se por algum acaso do destino, _"Destino? Quem sou eu e o que fizeram do Sasuke que costumava andar nesse corpo? Desde quando passei a acreditar em destino?"_, ele não tivesse resolvido andar pelo bosque e sentir a nostalgia dos seus tempos de vingador.

Aquele homem ali parado apenas a olhava com seus olhos negros. Hinata sentiu que poderia se perder no infinito da negritude dos olhos de Sasuke, e por sinal, estava começando realmente a se deixar perder ali, por causa da demora dele em dizer algo, parecia estar reflexivo. Ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke estava num estado de total ausência de fala. Tudo isso, graças aqueles olhos dela. Por mais que estivessem inchados, isso não impedia que as duas pérolas brancas cortassem a alma do Uchiha, mas não sabia exatamente o que sentia. Só sabia de uma coisa: não deveria, não podia e não queria deixa-la ali sozinha, a se desgastar em suas lágrimas de dor.

- Isso pode não ser muito a minha cara, mas... Conte-me o que houve, eu talvez possa te ajudar – até que enfim, uma frase completa. O espanto da Hyuuga ao ouvir Sasuke lhe propondo ajuda foi total, _"O que houve com aquele cara insensível e frio que costumava ser o Sasuke?"_, Hinata, mesmo sentindo que seu coração era de Naruto, sempre observou Sasuke de longe, todas as suas atitudes, todos os jeitos que dispensava qualquer garota que viesse tentar dar em cima dele. E agora ele estava ali, tentando consola-la.

- Sasuke-san, acho que você já sabe a razão de todo o meu sofrimento – de fato, ele saberia, se estivesse em Konoha pelos últimos dois dias, mas como estava em sua roupa usual de missões, pode-se concluir que não foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Sasuke esteve envolvido num assassinato de um fugitivo importante de Konoha, o que não vinha ao caso no momento.

- Na verdade, Hinata-san, não sei. Estive fora durante os últimos dos dias em missão – a apreensão agora tomava conta da mente do jovem Uchiha, que dava toda sua atenção à garota, na espera que ela dissesse o que havia acontecido de tão trágico em sua vida para estar nesse estado lastimável.

- Naruto-kun e Sakura-san, estão... juntos – o baque de ouvir a notícia foi imenso. _"Como assim aquele perdedor e a Sakura tão juntos? Ela sempre foi caidinha por mim e TODO MUNDO sabia disso. Também não é novidade que Naruto baba a Sakura desde os tempos de escola, mas... será possível? A Hinata... peraí! Se eu for parar pra pensar, realmente, ela sempre admirou o Naruto de longe, talvez porque gostasse dele, não, acho que ela o amava"_, mas algo saiu inesperado em tudo aquilo. A perspectiva de Hinata amar Naruto o deixou com um sentimento que nunca sentiu antes, não nesse tipo de situação. Uchiha Sasuke sentiu inveja por uma mulher!

- Isso não é possível – disse calma e friamente o garoto, como sempre fazia – A Sakura nunca desistiria de mim pelo Naruto. Ao menos é o que parecia até eu sair em missão alguns dias atrás.

Hinata permanecia silenciosa, as gotículas lentamente escorriam de seus olhos, e eventualmente soluçava, sem saber o que dizer. Até aquele momento, Sasuke estava agindo anormalmente, e sendo gentil, coisa que sem dúvida seria algo para se recordar, caso a ocasião não fosse essa.

- Venha, vou te levar pra casa – disse o garoto, enfim. Levantou-se, ainda estando no galho imenso daquela árvore no meio do bosque.

Por um momento tudo parou. Sasuke permanecia em pé onde estava, sem tirar seus olhos negros de cima de Hinata, que agora estava sentada normalmente, olhando para ele. _"Ela só pode ta brincando, se acha que eu vou puxa-la pela mão pra levar ela pra casa"_, alguns segundos se passaram, até que ele pôs sua mão sobre a delicada e pequenina mão daquela garota que jazia estupefata à sua frente.

O toque da mão de Sasuke sobre a sua fez com que Hinata acordasse de seu transe. Apesar daqueles dedos grossos e ásperos e da palma desenvolvida e forjada para o combate, a sensação que a garota teve foi suficiente para faze-la corar de leve. Com seu rosto um pouco ruborizado, levantou de onde estava, com a ajuda do herdeiro Uchiha, e juntos desceram da árvore.

Ao chegarem ao chão, os dois notaram que estavam ainda de mãos dadas. Sasuke logo soltou Hinata, corando um pouco no processo. Tentou disfarçar um pouco olhando para o outro lado, mas foi inútil. Ela já tinha percebido. _"Sasuke-san sabe ser gentil, isso é novo"_, e ao olharem um para o outro, os dois coraram novamente.

Após esse momento constrangedor para Sasuke, mágico para Hinata, os dois prosseguiram, em direção a saída mais próxima do bosque. Nada se falaram no meio do caminho, por mais que quisessem. O clima entre os dois era de puro constrangimento e timidez, e por mais que o Uchiha pudesse negar, sentiu algo esquisito subindo sua espinha ao tocar a mão de sua acompanhante. _"Não entendo. O que ela tem de diferente que me fez trata-la dessa forma?"_.

Enfim, estavam do lado de fora do bosque. Andavam lado a lado, apesar de nenhuma palavra ser trocada. Cada um estava absorto em seus pensamentos, ambos indagando a si mesmos a razão de estarem ali, juntos, sendo que nunca tinham se falado antes. O céu azul, e sem nuvens, dava margem para o sol brilhar intensamente naquela tarde de verão.Sentindo um pouco de calor, Sasuke puxou as mangas de sua camisa, que trajava por debaixo do colete, expondo seus braços bem definidos e musculosos, mas não exagerados. Hinata não pôde deixar, por um momento, de admirar a perfeição dos braços do rapaz ao seu lado. Tentou ser discreta, mas não foi o suficiente para escapar a Sasuke. Ele sabia que estava olhando para ele, mas por alguma razão sentiu-se bem com isso.

- Hinata-san – quebrava Sasuke, o silêncio entre os dois, já no meio do caminho quando se aproximavam do centro de Konoha – Acho melhor não passarmos por aqui. Tem outro caminho que chegue na sua casa?

- Tem... – respondeu baixinho, a jovem – Mas o que torna o centro um lugar tão ruim? – Hinata não conseguia compreender a relutância do garoto em passar pelo centro, já que era um caminho bem mais curto do que se fossem contornando.

- Digamos que isso tudo que estamos passando, mereça ficar em segredo – respondeu meio sem jeito o Uchiha.

No momento, tudo o que Sasuke queria era poupar Hinata de um possível encontro com Naruto e Sakura, já que os dois trabalhavam no centro, pois era lá que ficava o grande edifício da Hokage. Sabia que seria inevitável que ela se encontrasse com o garoto-Kyuubi, mas preferia que fosse em algum outro dia, quando ele não estivesse presente, _Olha eu aqui me preocupando novamente com essa garota! Eu preciso ir a um psiquiatra"._

Entretanto, o que se passou pela mente da jovem Hyuuga foi que Sasuke talvez tivesse vergonha de ser visto com ela por suas fans. E ele, na concepção da garota, realmente não precisava ser visto com uma garota tão sem graça como ela, _"É claro, ele tem uma reputação a zelar, afinal. E eu... sou só uma derrotada qualquer, que é tão digna de pena que despertou a pena até no cara mais frio de toda a vila"._

Mas, por fim, acabaram dando a volta e pegando um caminho um pouco mais lento. Algo em Sasuke parecia estar contente, mas não soube dizer o que era. Ainda nessa preocupação em saber o que estava mudando nele, os dois chegaram à mansão Hyuuga.

Hinata já ia entrando, quando Sasuke a segurou por um dos braços, o que foi completamente inesperado. A garota se virou, ficando frente a frente com ele, porém, estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. O Uchiha pôs a mão no ombro dela. Suas atitudes estavam assustando-a, porém ela não queria que parasse.

- Hinata, preferi vir por esse caminho, pois não sei quem iríamos encontrar pelo centro – admitiu o garoto – E optei por evitar qualquer transtorno. Não se deixe abater por uma coisa dessas, afinal, o Naruto nem digno de você ele é.

Corado, o jovem Uchiha Sasuke deu as costas e se foi, deixando Hinata a pensar sobre suas não usuais atitudes. Ainda confusa, entrou em casa.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke inicialmente pensou em voltar para sua casa, mas sentiu que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Foi caminhando de volta ao centro, mas algo dentro de si o estava impedindo de se segurar, e começou a saltar de telhado em telhado, tão rapidamente que somente alguém muito experiente para nota-lo se deslocando.

Logo estava a procura de alguém que precisava questionar sobre o que ficara sabendo. Indo rapidamente de um lado a outro, zanzava pelo centro da Vila de Konoha, até que a viu. Aquela jovem de cabelos rosados, pele alva como a neve e olhos verde-esmeralda andava, e por incrível que parecesse a Sasuke naquele momento, estava agarrada ao braço do jovem loiro de cabelos espetados com quem conviveu praticamente sua vida toda.

Ignorando todo e qualquer tipo de reação que poderia causar, o Uchiha subitamente apareceu em frente aos dois, olhando-os com seus olhos negros e novamente, pétreos.

- Sasuke! – exclamou Naruto, assustado. Também, não era para menos. Afinal, ele ia calmamente andando pela rua com sua nova namorada, e de repente um vulto aparece em sua frente, qualquer um que não tivesse nervos de aço se assustaria.

- Sasuke? – indagou Sakura. Ao ouvir a forma com que Sakura se dirigiu a ele, notou que talvez fosse um sinal de que aquilo era, de fato, verdade.

- Então... era mesmo verdade – disse o Uchiha, encarando os dois seriamente. Não se sentia abalado psicológica ou emocionalmente com o namoro dos dois, na verdade se sentia aliviado de ter menos uma correndo atrás de si.

- Já ficou sabendo? Nossa, a fofoca corre solta por aqui mesmo, hein? – brincou Naruto. Infelizmente para o garoto loiro, Sasuke não estava para brincadeiras. Ele se aproximou do casal, sussurrando no ouvido do jovem um "Venha comigo" num tom muito aborrecido. Sem questiona-lo, e talvez com um pouco de curiosidade, seguiu-o até um local onde pudessem conversar em paz: um beco ali próximo.

A vontade do garoto Uchiha, era de simplesmente atacar Naruto pelo que fez a Hinata. Mas sabia que não seria a coisa certa a fazer, e também não sabia de onde vinha esse impulso, mas de algo ele tinha certeza: desse jeito as coisas não ficariam.

- Fala logo, Sasuke. Não tenho o dia todo! – reclamou o garoto-Kyuubi.

- Cala a boca e me escuta – ao dizer isso, o sorriso de ponta a ponta que Naruto tinha desapareceu – Você tem noção de quem me contou que você e a Sakura estavam juntos?

Naruto estava confuso, e seus olhos azuis mostravam perfeitamente isso, _"Que diabos esse cara ta tentando me dizer?"_. Sasuke agarrou a gola da camisa de seu parceiro loiro, levantando-o até a altura de seus próprios olhos, que já não eram mais os olhos negros de sempre. Suas pupilas estavam vermelhas, tinha ativado sua arma mortífera.

- Quem me contou foi a Hinata, enquanto chorava um oceano lá no bosque. Eu quero que você me escute, e me escute muito bem – o tom de sua voz era ameaçador, e seu olhar poderia matar, e Sasuke sabia disso – Da próxima vez que magoar a Hinata, eu arranco seus braços e bato em você com eles.

Soltou o seu parceiro, que caiu sentando no chão, a procura do ar que perdera ao encarar os olhos mortais de Sasuke. O Uchiha já tinha se virado, e estava preparado para partir, quando, ainda sentando, Naruto o indagou:

- Uchiha Sasuke, desde quando o pensamento dos outros te importa? – pronto. Atacou a ferida do jovem.

O jovem que se encontrava na saída do beco, ao invés de simplesmente ataca-lo como é de costume, apenas olhou por cima do ombro, bufou e disse:

- Não é de sua conta – e depois sumiu.


	3. O Fim da Carapaça

                                                        **          Capítulo Dois: O fim da carapaça**

O Uchiha deu-lhe as costas e foi embora, após um comentário de apoio que nunca foi característico do garoto frio e individualista que sempre foi. Ela ficou ali, observando enquanto andava até o fim da rua e virava a esquina, para somente então entrar em casa. Ao fim do pequeno passeio que tivera em companhia de Sasuke, seus olhos já não estavam mais tão inchados, e suas feições definitivamente não estavam mais tristes como no momento em que fora encontrada chorando, em cima de uma árvore, pelo garoto que tão gentilmente a acompanhou até em casa, fazendo-a se acalmar.

Vagarosamente foi andando pelos jardins de sua casa, e soltou um suspiro tristonho ao parar bem em frente à porta de seu lar, _"Por algum motivo, preferia estar agora com Sasuke-san"_. Vendo que não tinha outra saída que não fosse abrir a porta e encarar sua família, Hinata resolveu adiantar tudo para que pudesse ir logo para seu quarto e pensar sobre tudo o que acontecera naquele dia.

Enquanto isso, Naruto continuava sentado no beco escuro, olhando para o espaço que a um segundo atrás era ocupado por um Sasuke enfurecido e muitíssimo diferente. _"Difícil de engolir que nada aconteceu com o Sasuke. Ele sempre foi frio, nunca se importou com mais do que uma ou duas pessoas, e agora veio tirar satisfações comigo porque acabei magoando sem querer a Hinata. Esquisito"._ Sasuke tinha saído do beco, caminhando ainda cheio de raiva, quando passou por Sakura, que o acompanhou com seus olhos verdes tão expressivos quanto uma esmeralda.

- Sasuke! – chamou-o a garota de cabelos rosados – O que houve?

Parando, Sasuke deu meia volta e procurando se acalmar voltou pensando na forma menos ofensiva de perguntar algo a sua ex-parceira.

- Sakura, preciso que você me responda algo, e que seja sincera – seus olhos negros pareciam prontos para engoli-la caso mentisse, e estavam tão intimidadores do que quando ativados em seu estado mortífero – Esse seu namoro com o Naruto, é pra valer?

- O que? Algo muito ruim deve ter acontecido, pra Uchiha Sasuke estar se incomodando em perder uma garota pra outro cara – brincou Sakura – Olha, eu juro que tentei te conquistar. Esforcei-me desde o dia em que te conheci, dei meu suor, sangue e lágrimas por você, e nada. Até que um dia, eu descobri que não estava mais apaixonada pela mesma pessoa. Desde aquele dia, até anteontem, eu fiquei refletindo até que decidi me declarar pro Naruto. E vi que ele era a pessoa certa que eu estava esperando há tanto tempo. Você não ficou magoado com isso, ficou?

O Uchiha fitou-a de cima a baixo, procurando algum traço de mentira nas palavras daquela que sempre fora doentiamente louca por ele. E, para sua surpresa, ela estava mesmo sendo sincera. Isso causou uma sensação de alivio no jovem que murmurou algo do tipo "Ah ta, sejam felizes", e partiu, indo em direção a sua casa, pensando piedosamente em Hinata.

Foi para casa, precisava pensar. Essa confusão toda em sua cabeça o estava matando. _"Não sei exatamente o porquê de eu trata-la de forma diferente. Talvez por se tratar de uma pobre coitada que foi rejeitada pelo Naruto. Deve ser doloroso"_. Nunca antes ele tinha sido rejeitado, apenas rejeitara automaticamente toda e qualquer garota que se declarou para ele até o momento, mas por alguma razão, Hinata não despertava o repúdio do Uchiha. Decidiu-se por manter o argumento de que ela nunca quis nada com ele, por isso não tinha razão deixa-la ali. Mas, tudo o que aconteceu, de alguma forma mudou sua forma de pensar.

Assim que chegou em casa, bateu a porta da sala, trancando-a em seguida. Despiu-se no meio do caminho até o banheiro, e tomou uma ducha gelada para refrescar. O calor em sua casa realmente estava infernal, principalmente naquela época do ano. Após a ducha, abriu a água da banheira, e assim que encheu, mergulhou, para mais uma sessão de reflexão. Tinha adquirido esse hábito assim que se restabeleceu em Konoha novamente, após sua viagem de dois longos e sofridos anos, em busca da vingança de seu clã, agora já concretizada.

Por mais que se esforçasse para achar uma razão aparente para demonstrar algum tipo de afeto por uma garota praticamente desconhecida, tudo o que conseguia visualizar em sua mente eram cenas dos momentos breves em que estiveram juntos. O toque de sua mão ao descerem da árvore, a respiração dela em seu peito quando se aproximou para tentar anima-la, o que por sinal nunca fez sentido na mente do jovem. Tanto pensou, refletiu e reviu as cenas em sua mente, que adormeceu ali, metade do seu corpo imerso na água quente relaxante da banheira de sua suíte.

Nesse mesmo momento, só que a alguns quilômetros de distância, não muitos, dali, Hinata jazia deitada em sua cama, as pequenas e delicadas mãos repousando sobre o peito, o rosto levemente corado, e em seus olhos perolados, uma expressão completamente perdida. _"Não é que eu sinta algo por ele, mas nunca fui tratada assim por ninguém. E também, ele nunca tratou ninguém assim, e isso é esquisito. Mas aqueles olhos dele pareciam querer me engolir, eu me senti perdida encarando aqueles globos negros"_, remexeu-se em sua cama, quando ouviu batidas em sua porta.

- Hinata-sama, posso entrar? – era Neji, seu primo. Na realidade ele agia mais como um irmão superprotetor do que realmente um primo.

Levantando-se de seu leito, a garota foi até a porta e abriu uma fenda. Não pretendia ser perturbada enquanto não chegasse a alguma conclusão sobre Sasuke e Naruto. Tudo o que podia ver do corpo de seu primo era uma pequena faixa de seu rosto, que revelava um de seus olhos também perolados, herança de família. Pelo que pôde constatar pelo tom indignado em sua voz, e seu olhar agressivo, Neji descobrira que ela tinha sido acompanhada pelo garoto Uchiha até em casa.

- Desculpe, nii-san, mas preferia ficar sozinha agora... – disse num tom tão baixo que se não estivessem numa casa muito quieta, provavelmente o garoto não seria capaz de ouvir – Por favor, me deixe por enquanto.

- Entendo. Ta pensando naquele emuxinho do Uchiha, não é? – o tom de ironia não foi muito bem aceito pelos ouvidos da primogênita da família, que apenas fechou a porta na cara de Neji, que rindo-se, foi embora, determinado em acertar isso numa próxima oportunidade. Desde que se conheceram, na fase inicial do exame Chuunin, que Neji e Sasuke se tratavam como rivais. E Sasuke sempre teve a personalidade perfeita para arranjar inimigos e rivais.

Sasuke acordou repentinamente, dentro de sua banheira. Acabara pegando no sono, ao se forçar a pensar alguma razão para o seu estranho comportamento. O mais esquisito não era isso, e sim o sonho que teve. Sonhou com Hinata, os dois voltando algumas horas no tempo, ainda em cima daquele galho. Mas ele nunca dizia nada, apenas olhava naqueles olhos penetrantes e perolados da garota a sua frente, seus lábios doces e gentis lhe pareciam muito convidativos, seu cheiro apenas o deixava mais entorpecido. Num impulso, o garoto ia se aproximando, e cada vez mais a distância ente os dois era menor, visto que ele não parava de chegar mais perto. Passou uma de suas mãos no rosto da menina de tez pálida, e sentiu o toque de sua pele em sua mão novamente. Já estava insuportável tudo aquilo, aquele jogo de sedução, onde nenhum dos dois sabia se era o sedutor ou o seduzido, por mais que Sasuke achasse que ele era superior. Afinal, ele tinha sempre que ser superior. Seus rostos estavam colados, suas respirações se misturavam na pouca distância de suas bocas. Quando seus lábios iam enfim, se tocar, exatamente no momento em que a espera terminaria e com ela a sua tortura mental e moral, o Uchiha se encontra assustado e imerso até a cintura na água quente de sua banheira.

- O que, em nome da minha sanidade mental, foi isso? – exclamou o rapaz, pondo as duas mãos em forma de concha sob a água, e jogando-a em seu rosto – Eu não era assim. Nunca fui, nem quando meus pais eram vivos.

Esvaziou o conteúdo da banheira, e vestiu-se. Saía do banheiro com uma camisa branca, larga, e uma bermuda preta, que ia até seus joelhos. Sempre se vestiu assim, roupas largas e cores neutras. O máximo que fazia era por o emblema de seu clã, por mais que ele seja o único sobrevivente, nas mangas de suas camisas de trabalho. Ainda com a sensação de que precisava espairecer, Sasuke foi se exercitar, fazendo séries e mais séries de flexões, abdominais, enfim, exercícios para manter seu condicionamento físico perfeito, algo que era tido como o maior orgulho próprio, além do fato, é claro, de ter vingado sua família, matando seu irmão.

Horas depois de fechar a porta na cara de Neji, Hinata finalmente saía de seu quarto, ainda incerta sobre a natureza dos atos de Sasuke. Precisava descobrir o que se passava pela mente do jovem de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente escuros como a noite. Esse desejo lhe corroia a alma, e ocupava sua mente, fazendo-a cair em devaneios loucos com o garoto frio que se compadeceu por ela. Envergonhava-se de sonhar acordada, principalmente sobre alguém que mal conhecia ou falava. Só que era um desejo tão profundo dentro de si, que criava uma certa angustia, no caso de ele a encontrar novamente e trata-la com desprezo como as outras. Mal sabia ela que o Uchiha estava se comendo por dentro a procura da mesma razão.

Nisso, dois dias se passaram, sem que nada de novo acontecesse. Ao contrário do dia em que Sasuke e Hinata se conheceram, o céu estava nublado, repleto de nuvens carregadas. Muitos resolveram ir para suas casas mais cedo, em decorrência da chuva catastrófica que estava para cair. A única parte não tão ruim desse temporal, é que não havia previsão de ventos fortes, o que acabou por se tornar o fator determinante para uma pessoa permanecer onde estava: Uchiha Sasuke.

Permaneceu no grande edifício da Hokage, onde a maioria dos profissionais de sua área trabalhavam, com exceção apenas daqueles em missão. Analisava alguns criptogramas de mensagens secretas interceptadas por alguns de seus companheiros de trabalho. Sim, era um trabalho que definitivamente não era seu favorito, mas alguém tinha de faze-lo, e Uchiha Sasuke jamais se rende a um desafio. Só que algo o estava perturbando: a cena de seu sonho em que ele e Hinata quase se beijam ficara estampada em sua mente, fazendo com que volta e meia ele se pegasse no meio de algum devaneio alucinado.

- Droga! Já é a quarta vez, só nos últimos 20 minutos! – reclamava o garoto em voz alta, já que estava ali sozinho – Eu tenho que dar um jeito nessa minha porcaria de cabeça, e tirar esses pensamentos de mim.

Estava farto daquilo. Não era de seu agrado que tenha deixado de ser frio e apático com alguém, principalmente com uma garota, o que criava idéias sujas nas mentes mais poluídas ainda de todas as jovens que faziam parte do fan clube Uchiha. Podia mexer com sua mente, com suas fans, mas que não interrompesse seu trabalho! Vivia para isso, e fazia isso para viver. Era uma relação de interdependência, muito triste para alguém nas condições dele, mas era a pura e crua realidade.

Jogou tudo para o alto, _"Que se dane, vou pra casa!"_. Ela havia vencido mais essa. Pouco a pouco, o garoto ia se desfazendo de suas antigas características, em nome da incompreensão de seus próprios sentimentos. Era humilhante demais para expor para alguém, era forte demais para ficar sem fazer nada. Fechou a porta de seu escritório, e desceu as escadas. Nunca pegava o elevador, dizia que era "coisa de gente preguiçosa e sedentária". Entretanto, ao chegar no imenso térreo do prédio, eis que ele encontra com a única pessoa que não tinha intenção de ver naquele momento: Hinata.

Ao ver a Hyuuga ali, parada, a olhar para porta transparente, por onde via a chuva cair violentamente, não pôde evitar em reparar no quanto a garota era atraente. Estava vestida com uma camisa de botões, branca, de mangas curtas, e uma calça de brim, azul marinha, que realçava bem suas curvas, além dos sapatos, pretos. Tinha quadris não muito grandes, e também não eram pequenos demais, _"Na medida"_, segundo Sasuke. Suas coxas eram muito próximas a perfeição, mas o que realmente prendeu a atenção de Sasuke foi o fato de ela estar de costas (Não preciso nem dizer o que ele olhava), o que prendeu toda a atenção do jovem por alguns segundos, antes de se dar conta de que estava agindo como um pervertido, feito Kakashi ou Jiraya. Sacudindo bruscamente sua cabeça, o Uchiha foi andando, com a intenção de passar batido por Hinata e seguir seu caminho sem ligar para a garota que observava a chuva cair com um semblante preocupado.

Foi andando, pondo a mão nos bolsos de seu casaco, um casaco preto, feito de um material especial que mantinha a temperatura amena em qualquer estação. Era a peça de roupa que Sasuke mais dava valor, na verdade era a única que ele dava valor. Estava também usando calças escuras, que apenas não chegavam ao chão, pois seus tênis não deixavam que a barra da peça arrastasse no piso. Tirou um guarda-chuva de um dos bolsos do casaco, e ia passando, mas seus olhos não resistiram em olhar o rosto que o castigava constantemente em seus sonhos. Notou que ela não possuía nada que pudesse protege-la do temporal que desabava lá fora. _"Não Sasuke, não!"_, tarde demais. Parou bem ao lado de Hinata.

- Olá, Hinata-san – disse Sasuke, mais uma vez contrariando a si mesmo – to vendo que ta sem guarda-chuva.

- Ah... – após uma exclamação de susto, continuou a falar num tom muito baixo – é, esqueci o meu.

- Bem – _"Sasuke, faça o que fizer, não se ofereça para leva-la em casa" – _já que eu tenho um e devo ser a última alma viva dentro desse prédio, que tal se eu te desse uma mão? – "_Argh, eu fiz de novo!"_

Hinata corava, a cada palavra dita pela voz grave e séria do rapaz ao seu lado. Novamente ele. Novamente, tendo milhares de pessoas em toda Konoha, tinha que ser ele a ajuda-la. Por um momento esqueceu-se de todo o resto, e olhou novamente no interior daqueles olhos negros que tanto a faziam se perder em sua imensidão misteriosa. Mas dessa vez, algo novo aconteceu. Sasuke sentiu que ela o admirava, e corou. Uchiha Sasuke corava por causa de uma mulher!

- Eu... – não tendo outra opção e para horror do Sasuke interior, que ainda pensava como o Sasuke normal – eu... Aceito sua ajuda, novamente, Sasuke-san.

Os dois saíram do prédio, parando na debaixo da marquise para poder abrir o guarda-chuva. Assim que o instrumento estava aberto, os dois se posicionaram de forma a ficar cobertos por ele, mas Sasuke sabia que não ia ser possível para os dois se cobrirem por completo. Saíram na chuva, e o garoto, disfarçadamente, segurava o guarda-chuva de modo a cobrir Hinata por completo, deixando metade de seus ombros se molhando naquela chuva, que além de forte, estava cruel de tão gélida.

Caminhavam tranqüilos, até o Uchiha notar que sua acompanhante estava de braços cruzados. Ainda com o olhar fixo em Hinata, várias hipóteses se formavam em sua cabeça, desde algo ruim que tivesse acontecido a ela no trabalho, até mesmo... Não estar aproveitando sua companhia. A garota notou que Sasuke a olhava com um rosto indagador, por isso decidiu fazer um comentário, para ver se conseguia quebrar a frieza de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Estava frio, ne, Sasuke-san? – comentou, ainda que com muito esforço, a jovem de cabelos negro-azulados. Então era isso que ela tinha! Frio! Um alívio muito grande tomou conta de Sasuke, que parou na hora em que ela abriu a boca.

- Segure aqui, por um minuto, por favor – disse, entregando a ela seu guarda-chuva. Tirou seu casaco, e que não era um casaco qualquer, era O casaco, e deu a ela, pra que ela vestisse – Vista isso, senão irá pegar um resfriado.

Tanto o rapaz, como a garota coravam intensamente. Trêmula, de nervoso, Hinata pegou o casaco e o vestiu, mesmo ele ficando muito largo. Sentiu-se bem, de repente. Sentiu-se aquecida, mas não por fora, seu bem-estar era no coração. Continuaram andando em silêncio, até chegarem numa bifurcação.

- Bem, aqui a gente se separa – disse Sasuke – Mas você pode ficar com o casaco e o guarda-chuva, nenhuma chuvinha é capaz de derrubar Uchiha Sasuke – finalizou com um tom arrogante.

- T-tem certeza, Sasuke-san? – perguntou a jovem, seus olhos focados no rosto do rapaz.

- Tenho sim.

Despediram-se ali mesmo, na verdade não foi uma despedida. Ele apenas passou o guarda-chuva para Hinata, e fez menção de ir andando, quando ela o chamou novamente.

- Sasuke-san?

- Sim?

Hinata corava muito, mas foi até ele, e lhe deu um pequeno, porém significativo, beijo na bochecha. Os dois coraram muito, e a garota finalmente não agüentou e correu para casa, deixando o Uchiha estupefato debaixo da chuva que caía. Momentos mais tarde, acordou daquele sonho que se tornava realidade, mesmo que inconscientemente, e passou a correr para a proteção de seu lar, que alcançou alguns minutos mais tarde.

Entrou em casa, ensopado, e com raiva de si mesmo. Idiotice ter se desfeito de suas coisas para ajudar uma outra pessoa. Por outro lado, algo dentro dele o fazia se sentir em paz e relaxado. O beijo que ela o deu, queimara sua pele, não no corpo, mas em sua alma atormentada, que sempre sofreu com a solidão, até que se acostumou. Acordar do pesadelo solitário estava se tornando difícil de se acreditar. Ele começou a considerar possibilidades.


	4. O Beijo

                                                        **          Capítulo Três: O beijo**

Hinata estava corada, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para esconder isso do resto de sua família. A tonalidade de seu rosto estava mais para vermelho-pimentão do que o "normal", se é que se pode fazer um padrão para a timidez de uma garota. Mas, na verdade não importava mais nada para ela naquele momento. Estava voltando para casa, com o guarda-chuva e o casaco, que mal sabia ela o quanto era especial, de Uchiha Sasuke. Havia lhe dado um beijo, e sentia que ele tinha gostado pela forma com que parou sem expressão alguma em seu rosto. Ainda viu, de relance, um brilho nunca antes visto em seus olhos, que expressavam uma grande confusão e também que algo especial tinha acontecido.

Ainda correndo, chegou rapidamente em sua casa. Fechando o guarda-chuva no jardim interno, abriu a porta e ouviu um gritinho histérico, que já sabia muito bem de quem era: Hanabi. A irmã caçula de Hinata veio correndo até ela assim que viu uma alteração um tanto quanto peculiar em seu visual. Ao esquadrinhar bem o casaco que engolira a Hyuuga mais velha, de tão grande que era, encontrou o emblema do clã Uchiha na manga direita. Parou, exatamente do lado direito de Hinata, olhando fixamente para aquele emblema. Perdera a fala por alguns instantes.

- A-algo errado? – perguntou Hinata, tentando disfarçar que estava sem jeito – Por que você ta me olhando assim, Hanabi?

- Não é óbvio? – respondeu a caçula, piscando o olho – Esse casaco é de Uchiha Sasuke!

- A-ah... – não sabia o que dizer a respeito daquilo.

- Você e Uchiha Sasuke, quem diria, hein? Mas você tem bom gosto! Antes era o bonitão do Naruto, agora o Uchiha!

Achando melhor correr para o quarto antes que uma saraivada de perguntas fosse lançada, começou a subir as escadas quando encontrou com a única pessoa que poderia tornar tudo isso pior: Hyuuga Neji. O garoto descia as escadas, com algum objetivo que esqueceu completamente na hora em que viu a vestimenta preta que Hinata trajava. A cada passo que dava em direção a sua prima, mais perplexo ficava, tentando imaginar a origem daquele casaco, até que viu o emblema em forma de leque na manga direita. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: Uchiha.

- Nossa! Quer dizer que o Uchiha gosta de mulher? – perguntou ironicamente Neji, ao cruzar-se com Hinata – Isso é novo!

- Neji-niisan, meça bem suas palavras, podem ser a suas últimas! – por um momento Neji duvidou que fosse Hinata, até que viu a determinação que nunca existiu invadir os olhos da primogênita da família. Após dizer tais palavras, até mesmo a própria garota se assustou com o que disse, principalmente, pois desafiara alguém... Por ele. Neji, sem ter o que dizer, apenas bufou e continuou andando, seu semblante mudou de alguém debochado para um ser tomado de raiva.

Sasuke estava seminu em seu quarto, pegando uma toalha para se secar de toda a chuva que acabara pegando. _"Droga, eu tenho MESMO que ir a um psiquiatra. Eu ando fazendo o contrário do que eu quero, será que isso é grave?"_, Enquanto se secava, pensou em alguém que pudesse ajuda-lo numa hora como essa. Rendeu-se. Precisava contar a alguém sobre aquilo tudo, mas ainda tinha dúvidas se deveria contar a eles. Sabia que Naruto e Sakura já tinham sido seus parceiros e que poderia confiar neles, mas a confiança nunca foi uma de suas características mais fortes.

Pegou o telefone, tirou-o da base. Passou a olhar fixamente para as teclas, relembrando do beijo que Hinata lhe deu. Colocou novamente o telefone na base. Respirou fundo, tirou-o de novo da base. E colocou-o de volta. E ficou tirando e recolocando o telefone na base até que ouviu um apito. A bateria ia descarregar. Decidiu-se. Ligou para Naruto. Chamou uma vez, duas, três... Na quarta alguém atendeu.

- Alô – disse a voz do outro lado da linha

- Alô... Sakura? – isso pegou Sasuke de surpresa.

- Sasuke? Você tem telefone? – brincou Sakura.

- Ha... ha... Bem, é melhor não perguntar o que você faz aí, mas ainda bem que os dois estão no mesmo lugar. Preciso falar com vocês, AGORA! JÁ! – por algum motivo um desespero por um desabafo começou a subir a garganta do jovem Uchiha.

- Espera, eu vou passar pro Naruto – e passou o telefone para o garoto loiro ao seu lado, dizendo "Sasuke", e o garoto respondeu "Ele tem telefone?"

- Alô, Sasuke? – disse Naruto

- Preciso falar com vocês dois, é urgente! Venham pra cá agora!

- Mas o mundo ta caindo lá fora!

- E eu já me importei com o que você pensa alguma vez? – touchê! Sem ter como argumentar, Naruto apenas concordou e disse estar lá em quinze minutos, e em seguida os dois desligaram. Enfim, poderia desabafar. Terminou de se secar e foi se vestir, para que pudesse enfim, aguardar seus amigos.

Dez minutos depois a campainha toca e para surpresa de Sasuke, ao abrir a porta, depara-se com um casal completamente ensopado, Naruto segurando um guarda-chuva quebrado, e Sakura sem o seu. Sem resistir, o garoto de cabelos negros começa a rir descontroladamente da situação dos dois parados a sua porta. Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam, achando tudo aquilo muito esquisito.

- Realmente Sasuke, há algo errado com você – disse Naruto.

- Ei, Naru-chan, esse é mesmo o Sasuke que a gente conheceu? – indagou Sakura.

Cessando o acesso de risos, os três entraram, e logo duas toalhas foram providenciadas para que os convidados pudessem se secar. Sasuke ligou o aquecedor para que a secagem fosse mais rápida e então os três se reuniram na sala de estar. O casal parecia bem perplexo, afinal, desde quando Uchiha Sasuke sabia dar gargalhadas? Raramente mostrava emoções positivas, e agora estava aí, rindo dos outros, se importando com garotas que sofriam. Algo esquisito estava acontecendo e cabia aos dois descobrir.

- Chamei vocês aqui, porque eu preciso contar algo, e sei que posso... – respirou fundo e continuou – confiar... Em vocês.

- Eeeeh? – Naruto levantou-se de onde estava sentado, agarrou os ombros de seu amigo e os sacudiu com força – Quem é você e o que fez com o Sasuke!

- É mesmo Sasuke! – disse Sakura – Você nunca confiou em ninguém! Estamos preocupados contigo.

- Naruto! Para de me sacudir! – gritou o garoto, sendo largado logo em seguida. Sacudiu um pouco a cabeça para se aliviar da tontura decorrente de ser agitado para frente e para trás com força e continuou – Realmente, tem algo esquisito ocorrendo comigo. Começou desde que eu encontrei com a Hinata no bosque a dois dias atrás. Eu ia simplesmente ignora-la como eu sempre faço com todas as outras – sentiu que Sakura o fuzilou com o olhar, mas nem ligou – só que não consegui. Parei pra ajuda-la e ainda a levei pra casa. Como se não bastasse ainda fui tirar satisfações com vocês sobre o motivo da tristeza dela.

- Dessa parte eu lembro bem – disse Naruto, com um arrepio na espinha.

- Enfim, depois eu cheguei em casa, fui pra banheira. Fiquei pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido e acabei pegando no sono. Sonhei que eu ia beija-la, mas quando ia rolar eu acordei.

- Sasuke – disse Sakura.

- Espera! Deixe-me terminar a história pra vocês me dizerem o que acham com cem por cento de certeza. Enfim, dois dias se passaram e eu não consegui tirar isso da cabeça. Lá estava eu trabalhando naquele criptograma, mas não conseguia me concentrar por que a cada cinco minutos eu me pegava sonhando acordado! Desisti, e fui descendo as escadas, como eu sempre faço. Quando cheguei no térreo, lá estava ela. Tive de parar e olhar um pouco pra ela lá, olhando a chuva cair, parecia preocupada com alguma coisa. Eu ia passar batido, mas no fim acabei parando ao lado dela e oferecendo ajuda.

- Acho que já sei o que é, Sakura-chan – sussurrou Naruto no ouvido de sua namorada.

- Você acha? Eu tenho certeza! – respondeu num tom igualmente baixo.

- Vocês tão prestando atenção? – indagou Sasuke. Os dois assentiram e então continuou – Fui com ela até certa parte do caminho, até que ela disse que estava frio. Eu fui um completo otário, e dei meu casaco pra ela vestir. Depois chegamos na bifurcação em que tínhamos de nos separar. Eu ao invés de pegar minhas coisas e ir embora, dei meu guarda-chuva e deixei o casaco com ela! Enfim, ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e...

- Ta, Sasuke, pode parar! – disse Naruto, já sabendo o que estava acontecendo, ao ver que seu amigo corava ao dizer que tinha ganhado um beijo – Você tratou bem uma garota, ofereceu ajuda, consolo, companhia, parou pra olhar pra ela, ta mostrando suas emoções, deixou de ser frio, ta confiando na gente, me ameaçou por causa do bem-estar dela, e agora ta todo vermelhinho porque disse que ganhou um beijo! Se liga cara! Você ta apaixonado!

O choque de ouvir a opinião de Naruto tirou Sasuke daquele mundo por alguns instantes. Como assim, apaixonado? Ele não era assim! Nunca sentiu nada semelhante por ninguém, isso era fato, mas não necessariamente significava que fosse amor. _"Não é amor... pode ser que seja... err... qualquer coisa, menos amor. Droga é amor mesmo"_. Agora entendia exatamente o que acontecia. Tratou-a bem desde o início porque nunca notou interesse dela, o que é óbvio, pois ela sempre foi apaixonada por Naruto. A sensação de estar apaixonado o tirou de si, era algo novo, desconhecido. Sentiu medo.

- Naruto, e agora? – indagou o Uchiha assim que voltou a si. Tremia por dentro e por fora, sabia que era algo que não dependia apenas dele, e que não tinha a mínima experiência, o que o deixava pela primeira vez em muito tempo com uma sensação esquisita e anormal. Ele estava inseguro.

- Sasuke, você ta inseguro? Não acredito no que meus olhos verdes me dizem! – Sakura estava se divertindo com as descobertas e reações de seu ex-parceiro.

- Hm... Sakura-chan, você não ta ajudando muito, sabe? – disse o garoto loiro, esfregando sua nuca.

O casal ali permaneceu até tarde da noite, tentando ajudar o jovem de cabelos negros, que nunca se apaixonou. A perspectiva de declarar seu amor a uma outra pessoa nunca passou pela cabeça do garoto Uchiha antes, e muito menos para uma garota que falou apenas duas vezes na vida. Tudo certo, pois era extremamente atraente, mas ainda assim não a conhecia direito. _"_A Hinata nunca seria capaz de te sacanear, Sasuke, fica tranqüilo com isso. Se ela não sentir nada por você, o que eu não posso afirmar direito, já que ela te deu um beijo, eu te garanto que ela vai fazer com que isso não te machuque muito", dizia Naruto, mas isso não lhe era de interesse agora. Tinha de tirar essa angústia do peito, e sabia muito bem como: Precisava contar a ela.

Assim que Sakura e Naruto foram embora, deixando o Uchiha sozinho novamente, esse começou a pensar num plano. Saber que estava apaixonado não era exatamente um de seus sonhos, até porque seu coração andava estranhamente palpitante. Sempre que pensava na garota de olhos perolados e cabelos negro-azulados, seu rosto corava, sua respiração aumentava de ritmo, e isso tudo o deixava completamente irritado. Não se sentia a vontade consigo mesmo para permitir que seu coração fosse roubado, seja lá por quem for. Ia subindo as escadas, rumando a seu quarto, ainda pensativo, tentando achar uma forma de expor seus sentimentos, sem que acabasse criando muito estardalhaço, quando de repente...

- Ah...ah... ahhhh... atchin! – era só o que faltava. Graças ao tempo que passara na chuva, estático com o beijo que recebera, acabou pegando um resfriado.

Amaldiçoando o dia em que resolvera ir passear no bosque (e ao dizer em voz alta, teve a impressão de ter soado muito esquisito), continuou indo para seu quarto. Mal imaginava a noite péssima que estava por passar, onde tinha sonhos com Hinata, em que acordava no mesmo momento, logo quando os dois iam se beijar, graças a seu nariz, que estava entupido.

Acordou no dia seguinte parecendo um zumbi, efeito de uma noite mal dormida e um resfriado. Praguejando, tomou um banho quente, vestiu-se da forma mais agasalhada que pôde, tomou um café reforçado e saiu. Ao fechar a porta de casa, notou que novamente o tempo estava bom, e fazia um calor de rachar. Cada vez mais irritado, voltou para casa, trocando suas roupas por algumas mais leves e indo para o trabalho finalmente.

Ao chegar no edifício da Hokage, seu local de trabalho, para seu tremendo azar, Tsunade estava a sua espera. Saindo da recepção, onde Shizune o havia dito para ir até a sala de Godaime, começou a sentir-se cansado. Sabendo que estava doente de verdade, pegou o elevador chegando rapidamente até o topo do prédio, e logo em seguida entrou na sala em que fora chamado.

- Mandou me chamar, Tsunade-sama? – disse Sasuke ao entrar, dando uma fungada muito profunda.

- Sim, mandei… está resfriado? – indagou Tsunade.

- É, acabei pegando muita chuva ontem, sem querer – por mais que se esforçasse em ocultar, o garoto começou a corar.

- Acho que não foi bem assim, mas isso não vem ao caso. – disse a Hokage, rindo do rosto corado do jovem a sua frente – Preciso que você termine ainda hoje aquele criptograma. Aparentemente, ele é de vital importância para a proteção da Vila, pois continha informações sobre falhas na nossa defesa.

- Certo, agora se me der licença eu vou até o meu escritório terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível – e dito isso, saiu, pegando novamente o elevador. O inesperado foi que, logo no andar inferior ao que estava, o elevador parou, e ao abrir das portas, lá estava ela: Hinata. Ela entrou, e os dois começaram a descer. Estavam apenas eles ali, o que era muito bom para que o garoto pudesse falar algo. Mas algo incrível ocorreu antes que Sasuke pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Olá, Sasuke-san – disse Hinata, corada.

- Ah… - deu mais uma fungada e respondeu – Olá, Hinata-san, como vai?

- Eu vou… bem. Já você, parece que pegou um resfriado – constatou a jovem – E tudo por minha causa. Será que tem algo que eu possa fazer pra te ajudar?

Sasuke ia responder negativamente, apesar de desejar muito a companhia dela. Até que uma idéia lhe ocorreu, e talvez fosse a melhor chance de toda de ter um momento a sós com ela. Fez uma cara de pensativo e respondeu:

- Bem... Na verdade, eu não sei exatamente o que comer. Você pode me ajudar só me dando alguma sugestão, é que eu nunca fiquei doente na verdade.

- Hmmm... Pensando bem, é só você tomar um poquinho de canja. É muito gostoso e também faz bem.

- Sim... Certo. Mas, eu tenho um problema... Eu nunca cozinhei na vida – disse Sasuke, admitindo não saber fazer alguma coisa.

Hinata ficou muda. Considerou alguma possibilidade de cozinhar para ele, mas provavelmente, segundo ela, não era isso que ele queria. Não sabia exatamente qual a intenção do Uchiha ao dizer que não sabia cozinhar.

- Sasuke-san? – indagou Hinata – Você gostaria que eu fizesse algo pra você, em retribuição pela sua ajuda? – disse Hinata num tom tão baixo que o rapaz quase não ouviu.

O elevador chegara ao andar de Sasuke, mas esse prendera a porta, apenas para responder:

- Olha... eu até gostaria, sim. Na hora do almoço a gente combina então. – e deixou a porta fechar. Tinha sido bem sucedido em seu plano, e agora sabia que ia encontrar Hinata. Duas vezes! Era sorte demais. Voltou para seu escritório, onde finalmente pôde se concentrar em seu criptograma, na esperança de finaliza-lo até a hora do almoço.


	5. Encontro Duplo

                                                        **          Capítulo Quatro: Encontro Duplo**

Era visível a mudança no humor e no astral do jovem garoto Uchiha após as portas do elevador se fecharem. _"Talvez eu passe a andar mais de elevador de agora em diante"_. Correu para seu escritório, juntando toda a força que ainda sentia ter, e começou, empolgado, a trabalhar no criptograma que demorara tanto a traduzir até ali. Entretanto, era tamanha sua determinação, que mesmo estando resfriado e se sentindo fraco, sua mente fluía muito mais agora do que nos dias anteriores. Sentia-se bem. Tinha um estranho calor dentro do peito. Não soube o que era, mas qualquer um com certa noção saberia a natureza daquela sensação. Era a paixão transbordando do peito dele.

As horas passavam como minutos, e por mais que estivesse cedo na hora que começara a sua realizar sua atual função, ainda faltava uma parte significativa até o término da tradução. Mas, diferentemente do resto do tempo, naquele dia pareceu não se importar com o fato de o seu trabalho estar durando eternidades, afinal, tinha um encontro com Hinata na hora do almoço e também sabia que ia comer a tão famosa comida caseira que sempre quis provar. Nunca soube cozinhar, na realidade. Sobrevivia comendo fora, já que detinha uma pequena fortuna, fruto de muito trabalho árduo e de nível exemplar, já que nunca na história da vila houve alguém que tivesse concluído o feito de Sasuke: O único a não falhar em missão alguma, seja sozinho, seja em grupo. Era o melhor, e sabia disso.

Faltavam trinta minutos para seu intervalo de almoço, e graças a um esforço divino, _"Passei a acreditar em Deus, mas... Quando?"_, aumentou seu ritmo, o que lhe proporcionou exatamente o que tinha dito a sua superior. Terminara a tradução antes da hora do almoço e já tinha pegado tudo para entregar a Tsunade, quando notou o quão eufórico estava por um fato tão banal em sua vida. Parou um momento, ficando em pé, no meio de seu escritório, a pensar. Estava perplexo em como a mera possibilidade de ver uma pessoa especial o fazia mudar de aspecto e humor tão rapidamente. _"Então era assim que a paixão agia no emocional das pessoas"_, concluiu, ao fechar a porta atrás de si e correr pelas escadas para entregar o resultado do criptograma.

Bateu na porta da sala da Hokage, e foi autorizado logo em seguida a entrar. Abriu a porta um Sasuke completamente diferente do que tinha fechado a mesma porta horas atrás. O espanto da mulher loira atrás da escrivaninha em ver tal alteração de humor só não foi maior do que a surpresa em ver algo que nunca antes na história da vida desse rapaz tão castigado pelo destino alguém viu: Uchiha Sasuke estava sorrindo! Assim que olhou para o rosto do jovem, virou-se de costas para ver se ia chover. O rosto de Tsunade mostrava que algo nele estava a assustando, mas decidiu ignorar e entregar seu trabalho.

- Aqui está, Tsunade-sama – disse o garoto entregando o fruto de seu esforço máximo – Tudo pronto, como eu disse.

- Ah... Certo – o estado de apreensão da Hokage era tamanho que mal podia falar.

- Algo errado? – indagou o rapaz sem resistir.

- Veja você mesmo – respondeu a mulher, entregando-o um espelho.

Agora entendia o motivo de tal espanto. Seu sorriso ia de uma orelha a outra, mostrando seus dentes brancos. Ele estava sorrindo, o que surpreendeu a Hokage, e mais, surpreendeu a ele mesmo também. Nunca pensou que fosse capaz de sorrir dessa forma. Seu rosto emanava felicidade e alegria. Ela o estava mudando, definitivamente. Lentamente, o rapaz apático e frio que todos conheciam aprendia o que é a sensação acolhedora e eufórica do amor, e ao que parecia, estava gostando disso. Começou a se perguntar se tudo poderia melhorar.

Hinata, ao ver o rosto do jovem Uchiha desaparecer frente às portas metálicas do elevador, não pôde evitar, senão corar violentamente. Nunca antes havia sido chamada para almoçar com alguém, salvo sua família e parceiros, e agora, como se fosse por mágica, ia almoçar com o cara mais polêmico, disputado e, obviamente, bonito de toda a vila. O que será que as pessoas pensariam? Seria ela invejada? Começou a ser bombardeada por dúvidas, milhares delas, que enchiam a pobre cabeça da jovem que sempre fora a desprezada. Agora ela tinha um almoço com alguém, e sentia-se feliz por dentro. Novamente as portas metálicas, que antes fizeram Sasuke desaparecer, agora se abriam, revelando o andar onde ficaria.

Chegou em seu escritório, e olhou para o relógio na parede. Ainda faltavam algumas horas até que chegasse o momento em que reencontraria o jovem gentil e carinhoso que apenas ela conhecia. O Uchiha Sasuke que nunca se revelou, talvez por medo, talvez por vergonha. Só sabia que hoje, que tinha tudo para ser um dia como outro qualquer na vida daqueles dois, seria diferente. Talvez estivesse imaginando muito, indo além das verdadeiras intenções do rapaz. Nunca teve interesse por nenhuma garota, a probabilidade de não estar interessada nela era muito alta. Mas isso não a impediu de sonhar durante toda a manhã.

Como não houve muito que fazer até o momento, a jovem Hyuuga apenas se deixou voar livremente dentro de sua cabeça, despertando a curiosidade de seus dois parceiros, Shino e Kiba. Shino era um rapaz enigmático, sempre trajando longos casacos, e ocultava seus olhos por meio de óculos escuros sempre que possível. Kiba era o contrário de Shino, pensava pouco, agia mais. Tinha cabelos castanhos, curtos e pele queimada de praia, que era um de seus hobbies. Sempre vestido de forma simples, normalmente calça jeans, camisa e tênis, naquele dia não era exceção. Na verdade só não se vestia assim quando saía em missão.

- Ei, Shino – cochichou Kiba para seu parceiro ao notar que mais uma vez Hinata estava parada olhando para o nada – O que será que a Hinata tem? Ela ta muito estranha hoje.

- Ainda bem que não dependemos do seu cérebro pra que esse time sobreviva – disse Shino, seriamente. Ele nunca brincava, e nem sorria – Isso é mais do que óbvio. Ela ta apaixonada. Finalmente esqueceu o Naruto, mas nos resta descobrir...

- O que?! – exclamou Kiba, tão alto que tirou Hinata de seus sonhos.

- Imbecil... – murmurou Shino ao notar a expressão confusa no rosto da jovem.

- O que houve, Kiba-kun? – indagou Hinata, pegando o garoto de surpresa.

- Ah... Nada não. O Shino que me contou uma piada – respondeu Kiba, com um sorriso amarelo. Sua sorte era que Hinata estava tão desatenta naquele dia que se esqueceu do fato que Shino nunca brincava, ria, ou expressava qualquer tipo de bom humor. Suando frio enquanto olhava para a garota a sua frente, torcia para que engolisse sua desculpa e voltasse a sonhar. Hinata murmurou algo do tipo "Certo, então", e voltou a olhar para o nada, concentrando-se em seus pensamentos.

- A sua sorte – cochichou novamente Shino – é que ela ta completamente perdida hoje.

- Por que diz isso? Foi uma desculpa bem convincente – respondeu o jovem de cabelos castanhos com a mão atrás da nuca.

- Na verdade você sabe que eu nunca brinco, Kiba – e ao ouvir as palavras de seu amigo que Kiba deu-se conta de que tinha sido uma tremenda sorte Hinata não ter percebido nada.

- Certo, Shino, você venceu. Mas continuando – o garoto fez um gesto com as mãos como se dissesse "vamos, prossiga".

- Bem, falta apenas nós descobrirmos de quem se trata toda essa distração – e juntos resolveram averiguar.

Faltavam trinta minutos para o almoço, mas o estômago de Hinata estava embrulhado. Não era fome, e sabia disso. Estava ansiosa. Contava os segundos para o término de seu primeiro período do expediente. Sem suportar mais a espera em sua sala, levantou de sua cadeira, indo até a porta.

- Meninos, eu vou sair mais cedo pro almoço, tudo bem por vocês? – perguntou a jovem com um sorriso no rosto. Não era natural vê-la sorrindo assim.

- Bem, o dia hoje ta calmo, acho que nós vamos também, ne, Kiba? – disse Shino.

- Verdade! Que acha de almoçarmos juntos? – sugeriu Kiba.

- Sinto muito, meninos – respondeu Hinata – tenho um compromisso hoje. Inadiável. – e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Os dois fitaram a porta fechada, ambos absortos em seus pensamentos, até que compreenderam o que esse tal "compromisso" era, na verdade. Ia se encontrar com o cara por quem tinha se apaixonado. Curiosos, os dois decidiram ali mesmo que iam descobrir quem era o rapaz misterioso que roubara o coração de sua parceira.

Sasuke tinha finalmente concluído aquela tradução importantíssima para a segurança da vila. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso e constatou que faltava pouco mais de meia hora para o início do horário de almoço. Mas algo o incomodava. Não podia aparecer sorrindo assim na frente de todos. Isso poderia causar o caos total entre os habitantes do vilarejo. Dera sorte de só ter sido visto sorrindo pela Hokage em pessoa, e não necessitava que ninguém mais visse seu sorriso, exceto por ela. Só a simples lembrança de seu nome já o fazia sorrir. Seria difícil não sorrir em público, por mais que se esforçasse.

Segurando, a muito custo, um sorriso muito intenso que exibiu na sala de Tsunade, causando o espanto total da mulher, o Uchiha desceu as escadas, lentamente, numa tentativa de resistir ao impulso de sorrir. Ao fim das escadarias já estava com seu semblante sério novamente, apesar da imensa felicidade que sentia no momento. Foi andando até chegar à recepção do edifício, onde, para sua surpresa, a encontrou sentada num dos sofás que foram convenientemente postos ali para acomodar aqueles que aguardam por algo ou alguém. Não se conteve, e ainda nas sombras do corredor das escadarias, recostou-se na parede e passou a admira-la um pouco mais.

Foi só então que notou que Hinata não era linda apenas de costas. Tinha seios fartos, e um porte de uma princesa. Sabia muito bem que ele era o melhor em todos os aspectos, mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar que talvez não fosse digno de tal beleza. Começou a duvidar se as mãos que já tiraram tantas vidas seriam capazes de entregar amor. A euforia transformava-se rapidamente em insegurança. Sua vontade de sorrir desapareceu, dando lugar a uma inquietude e incerteza. Nada o fazia melhorar, até que ficou trêmulo. Era ridículo tudo aquilo que estava passando. Ele, que sempre fora o mais frio, agora se deixava perturbar pela perspectiva de um encontro. Tomou coragem e foi caminhando até ela.

Sentada num dos sofás, perdida em pensamentos, Hinata foi acordada ao notar Sasuke andando em sua direção. Admirou-o por alguns instantes, o cabelo negro, de tamanho médio, jogado ligeiramente para trás. Os olhos negros que a faziam se perder dentro de si novamente focados nela, os ombros largos, o peitoral definido, as pernas másculas. Tudo nele, segundo ela, era perfeito. E sabia que algo ia acontecer, podia pressentir.

- Olá, Hinata-san – disse Sasuke, corando ligeiramente.

- Ah, olá, Sasuke-san – respondeu a jovem, levantando-se, já corada.

- Bem, vamos? – indagou o Uchiha, e logo os dois foram.

Mal sabiam os dois que detrás de uma planta particularmente grande, estavam Kiba e Shino, ambos boquiabertos com a cena que acabaram de presenciar. O queridinho de Hinata era nada mais, nada menos, que Uchiha Sasuke. Mas algo nele os fazia acreditar que pudesse dar certo. Ele tinha um semblante diferente, um jeito mais tenso e menos apático do que geralmente era. Já tinham descoberto o que queriam, não fazia mais sentido ficar ali, apertados. Shino saiu dali, seguido de Kiba, os dois ainda incrédulos com o que viram. Olharam em volta, apenas uma pessoa compartilhava do que pensavam, essa pessoa era Shizune, que estava na recepção, tão boquiaberta e sem ações quanto os dois rapazes que ali estavam. Shino, por se preocupar com Hinata, resolveu fazer um trato com os dois que tinham visto aquela cena junto com ele, de manter em segredo até que os dois decidissem expor tudo, afinal, não cabia a eles decidir se aquilo ia a público ou não e sim ao casal.

Andavam lado a lado, com uma certa distância um do outro. Os dois compartilhavam da mesma insegurança, tão característica de Hinata e tão esquisita a Sasuke. Por sorte, os dois sempre almoçavam no mesmo restaurante, o que facilitou muito a escolha. Logo que avistaram a casa pintada de marrom, com a porta coberta por uma pequena cortina branca escrita "Restaurante dos Irmãos Akamichi", os dois se entreolharam. Sabiam que era o melhor restaurante de Konoha, e entraram juntos no recinto. Por sorte tudo estava vazio ali, então pegaram uma mesa mais escondida num dos cantos, e logo o garçom vinha pegar seus pedidos.

Tendo sido os pedidos devidamente anotados, o garçom saiu, deixando os dois a sós. Inicialmente, cada um estava aflito, esperando que o outro começasse a conversa, afinal, sabiam que mesmo que tivesse sido bem inusitado aquilo ali era um encontro. Tanto Sasuke como Hinata coravam, cada vez mais ao olharem um para o rosto do outro. Até que Sasuke não resistiu. Estando ali, completamente sozinho com a garota por quem estava apaixonado, esqueceu-se da tensão inicial, mostrando um sorriso excepcionalmente feliz.

- S-Sasuke-kun... Você ta… - o sorriso do jovem era motivo de espanto até para a garota em sua frente. Mas, por algum motivo, o espanto foi apenas momentâneo, dando lugar a um sentimento de segurança. A partir daquele sorriso, ela compreendeu o que se passava na mente daquele que a olhava com aqueles olhos negros tão desejosos. Nunca pensou que viveria para ver seu momento de felicidade chegar, mas agora sabia. Era ele.

- Eu sei, não faz muito o meu feitio, mas... O que se pode fazer? – respondeu o Uchiha. Dali em diante, os dois começaram a descontrair e conversar sobre assuntos banais da vida de cada um, porém ambos tinham na cabeça o que sentiam pelo outro. E, sem saber, compartilhavam isso. Aquele momento marcou a vida dos dois, que mal sabiam que estavam sendo correspondidos em cada olhar, cada sorriso, cada rubor. Mesmo após a comida ser servida, continuaram a conversar enquanto comiam. Hinata, que tinha o hábito de comer em silêncio, agora escutava mais do que falava, mas ainda assim prosseguia em sua tentativa de conhecer melhor o jovem misterioso de nome Uchiha Sasuke.

Ao fim do almoço, ambos pareciam satisfeitos de corpo e alma. Sasuke explicara minuciosamente a localização de sua casa, para que assim Hinata pudesse ir visitá-lo naquela noite, e preparar para ele a canja que agora esperava ansiosamente. Voltaram juntos para o trabalho, tentando disfarçar o que houve. O resto do dia de trabalho dos dois foi monótono e passou rapidamente, já que ambos sonhavam acordados, imaginando o que aconteceria mais tarde.

Terminava o expediente, e assim, a espera dos dois pelo fim de suas obrigações. Partiram separados, sem sequer se esbarrarem na saída, pois Hinata, ao notar que finalmente seu horário de trabalho terminara, saiu correndo, deixando seus parceiros abismados com a repentina mudança de comportamentos da garota.

Já tinha planejado todo o seu dia. Ia fazer compras para obter os ingredientes, depois voltaria para casa e ia se arrumar, pois provavelmente já estaria na hora de ir para a casa de seu amado. E tudo correu bem, na verdade. Comprou todos os ingredientes frescos, afinal, muitos diziam que um homem se fisga pelo estômago, e ela queria comprovar essa teoria. Ia dar o melhor de si, sem dúvida.

Chegou em casa e rapidamente foi tomar um belo banho. Estava com tempo de sobra, graças ao costume de fazer as compras sempre que possível, e isso a ajudou na hora de escolher bem os ingredientes. Arrumou-se em seu melhor estado, pôs um suave perfume, um vestido branco, justo em seu busto, largo abaixo da cintura, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos perolados, que brilhavam com a expectativa de algo mudar em sua vida. Avisou rapidamente a sua família que chegaria tarde e partiu.

Sasuke foi para casa, caminhando tranqüilo. Por ser uma pessoa sem muitos afazeres fora do trabalho, sempre mantinha tudo em ordem, logo não precisava se preocupar com o estado de sua casa para que recebesse visitas. Apenas voltou para seu lar, esperou algum tempo, ansioso sem dúvida, e foi se arrumar, tomando um banho e pondo as mesmas roupas neutras de sempre, com exceção que sua camisa era mais justa ao corpo, o que realçava sua musculatura.

Agora era questão de tempo. O resfriado, motivo pelo qual Hinata vinha visitá-lo, já estava curado, e ela sabia disso, pois esteve com ele na hora do almoço. Mesmo assim, decidiu por vir até ele. Sabia que era sua chance e não podia desperdiçar. Tentou preparar-se psicologicamente, em vão. Passou a curtir a ansiedade de cada segundo, até que seu coração quase parou ao toque da campainha. Era ela, e estava linda, radiante como o próprio sol, invadindo a noite na vila de Konoha.

Corados, os dois se cumprimentaram e logo Hinata estava na cozinha, já preparando a comida. Trazia consigo uma bolsa, com vários ingredientes que Sasuke julgou serem necessários para a comida, mais um avental, que ela pôs assim que ligou o fogo. Ele estava na sala, aguardando ansiosamente, mas sabia que não ia agüentar. Era algo que sempre foi mais forte do que ele, bastava agora saber se render a isso.

Foi até a cozinha, parando na porta. Ficou por ali mesmo, quieto, apenas admirando aquela figura de pura caridade e completa pureza, preparando uma refeição provavelmente apetitosa para ele. Notou o uso do avental. E também percebeu que aquilo a fazia ficar muito sexy, mais do que já a achava até o momento. O cheiro que a panela exalava era delicioso, e Sasuke arquitetava um plano malicioso em sua cabeça.

Sem dizer nada, se aproximou, ainda em silêncio, até ser notado por sua convidada.

Ela perguntava se havia algo errado, ele respondia que gostara do cheiro. Ela corou ao ouvir o elogio, como sempre fez. Ao passar dos anos foi vencendo sua habitual timidez, mas ele a fazia ter uma recaída. Sabia que era seu coração que tinha trocado de dono, fazendo-a esquecer o sofrimento da perda de uma paixão infantil, para viver uma paixão atual, por alguém maduro.

- Sasuke-san – disse Hinata – Quer uma prova?

- Hmmm... – _"Ótimo, tudo indo como o planejado"_ – Eu bem que gostaria.

Pegando uma colher, Hinata abriu a panela. Mergulhou o talher, pegando apenas uma pequena porção do caldo suave e vermelho que estava ali, ainda sendo preparado com o maior amor e carinho que podia ter. Passou a colher para Sasuke, tocando sua mão, inevitavelmente no processo, o que fez os dois corarem. Ele pôs a colher na boca, exclamando de prazer assim que sentiu o gosto tenro e suave daquilo que Hinata preparava apenas para ele. Especialmente para ele.

O garoto se aproximou, seus corpos quase colados. "Ta uma delícia", falou, até que seus olhos se encontraram. Sasuke viu tudo o que precisava no olhar de Hinata, o amor estava tão transparente como a água que cai de uma cachoeira. Ao mesmo tempo, a jovem Hyuuga deixou-se perder novamente nos olhos negros que agora a fitavam, com um semblante amoroso, muito incomum para o dono daquele olhar tão penetrante. Era agora, e sabia disso.

Lentamente os rostos dos dois foram se aproximando, suas respirações numa mescla tão aguardada, seus lábios se encontraram. Tudo começou com um beijo simples, mas que rapidamente foi inflamando, quando Sasuke foi com sua língua tocando os lábios doces e carnudos de sua amada, pedindo passagem para que explorasse a boca que tanto desejara beijar. Logo os dois estavam ali, em pé, enroscados num beijo longo e apaixonado, que por dias sonharam, até que finalmente interromperam tudo, em busca de fôlego. Seus olhares se encontraram, seus rostos coraram violentamente. Sasuke sabia que era a hora da verdade.

- Desde aquele dia, soube que você era diferente, mas nunca soube a razão de te tratar de maneira tão diferenciada. Agora eu sei! Hinata – e fez uma pausa, esperando que ela mostrasse que desejava ouvir o resto. Pôde ver tudo em seu olhar – E-eu... Eu amo você!


	6. Abra Seu Coração

                                                        **          Capítulo Cinco: Abra seu coração**

A declaração do garoto Uchiha, bem ali, na cozinha, ia além de qualquer devaneio que tivera até o momento. Num mesmo dia pôde conhecer aquele homem que habitava o interior do rapaz frio e apático que todos pensavam saber de quem se tratava. _"Agora eu sei quem é Uchiha Sasuke"_, seus olhares ainda fixos um no outro. Seus ouvidos só podiam a ter enganado. Ele estava dizendo que a amava, sendo que nem a conhecia tanto assim para fazer esse tipo de coisa. Mas aqueles olhos... Nunca mentiram para ela. Sabia que havia sinceridade na forma com que olhava para ele, e também sabia o quanto ela própria estava apaixonada pelo rapaz, mesmo sem nunca ter admitido isso para ninguém.

Sasuke parou para olha-la por um instante, se perguntando se era assim mesmo que se fazia. Na verdade desde que provou do que Hinata estava cozinhando, agira por impulso, sem pensar nas conseqüências. E agora estava ali, a encarar aquelas duas pérolas brilhosas que não desgrudavam seu foco dos seus olhos. E assim permaneceram mais alguns segundos, aproveitando um momento tão mágico que certamente seria um recomeço na vida deles. Sasuke estava aprendendo o que é o amor. Hinata já sabia que era amar, mas nunca sentiu o prazer de ser amada.

- Sa... Su... Ke – com muito esforço Hinata tentava dizer algo. Sentia o interesse do rapaz em saber o que estava pensando, ou melhor, o que estava sentindo. Ele já sabia, na verdade, mas ouvir isso da pessoa que ama é, certamente, tudo o que precisava. Ainda nos braços um do outro, a garota soltou um suspiro. Não um suspiro qualquer, um suspiro apaixonado. Sentiu as lágrimas chegando aos olhos – E-eu... Também – finalmente os dois puderam relaxar. Já sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Um súbito espanto subiu a espinha do jovem Uchiha ao notar as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos cantos dos lindos olhos de sua amada. Perguntava-se o que teria ocorrido para que estivesse chorando, até que ele mesmo percebeu algo inesperado: também estava chorando. Lágrimas saltavam de seus olhos, percorrendo suas feições preocupadas com o bem-estar de outra pessoa. Ele estava mudado, e ao contrário do que pensava, foi um processo totalmente indolor. Sorrir, chorar, amar... Nunca antes havia experimentado essas sensações antes, mas sabia que ainda tinha uma vida inteira pela frente para experimentar tudo isso. Agora o que importava era compreender o choro daquela que roubou seu coração.

- Hinata-san? O que houve? – indagou o rapaz, ainda a tendo em seus braços.

- Eu... Nunca fui amada por ninguém antes, Sasuke-kun – sentiu o rosto corar um pouco ao dizer o sufixo –kun, mas ele merecia, afinal, o amava e sabia que estava sendo correspondida. A felicidade era tamanha, que apenas as lágrimas conseguiram dar vazão ao sentimento que tomava conta da jovem considerada fracassada até pela própria família.

- E eu – disse Sasuke, rapidamente enxugando as lágrimas com as costas de sua mão. A suavidade da pele de Hinata o fazia desejar mais daquilo tudo. Queria amar. Sentia-se um novo homem, e precisava mostrar isso ao mundo. E decidiu começar ali mesmo, com ela – Nunca amei ninguém na vida. Mas, acho que na vida tudo tem uma primeira vez. Só que nunca gostei tanto de algo de primeira como disso – disse-lhe, tornando a beija-la. Seus lábios novamente se encontraram, criando milhares de sensações ao mesmo tempo. Nenhuma que desgostassem. Suas línguas dançando em sincronia no interior de suas bocas, o casal envolvido num abraço apertado, desesperados por sentir o amor que o outro sentia.

Beijavam-se como se nada mais fosse ocorrer em suas vidas, quando começaram a ser envolvidos por uma pequena névoa branca. Foi quando Hinata voltou por um momento a realidade: a comida. Rapidamente interrompeu o beijo, dizendo algo num tom tão baixo que Sasuke não foi capaz de ouvir, e em seguida desligou o fogo. Sentia que ia explodir em lágrimas de alegria em qualquer momento e não conseguindo segurar mais tamanha empolgação, correu em direção a seu amado, abraçando-o pela cintura e enterrando o rosto em seu peitoral, irrompendo em um pranto de alegria e felicidade jamais imaginado pelo jovem que ali estava. Sem saber muito que fazer, Sasuke apenas a deixou chorar, acariciando levemente seu cabelo.

Ao toca-la, sentiu que era capaz de amar e ser amado. A descoberta para ele era algo que seria, dias atrás, impossível. Mas, graças a Deus, ou destino, ou seja lá o que fosse, agora ele estava ali, apaixonado e sendo correspondido. Estava feliz. Precisava dela e sabia disso. Fechou os olhos, tentando aproveitar ao máximo o momento único que passava com aquela jovem que três dias antes despertou algo adormecido dentro de seu coração.

Hinata estava começando a se controlar, agora que desabafava no peito de Sasuke. Era realmente tudo o que mais queria: alguém que pudesse ama-la. Sabia que tudo isso poderia ser um sonho, mas mesmo que fosse, preferia não ser acordada nessa parte. Parou de chorar. Descolou, lentamente, seu rosto do corpo daquele em quem estivera abraçada pelos últimos minutos. Deslizando suas delicadas mãos pelo corpo de Sasuke, chegou até seu rosto, ia beija-lo novamente, mas antes precisava terminar o que tinha começado.

- Sasuke-kun, eu te amo! Eu te amo! Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças! – Sasuke se espantou em ver Hinata falando num tom de voz audível. E principalmente se tratando do que ela estava dizendo. Sorriu. Sabia que ele estava completamente dominado, e não pretendia lutar contra isso. Sabia que era impossível. Outro beijo, e outro, e mais um, até saciarem momentaneamente o desejo que tanto supriram nos últimos dias. Entretanto, o tempo, como sempre, é o maior inimigo dos apaixonados. Logo notaram que estava ficando tarde. Um vazio começava a tomar conta do peito dos dois jovens que se amaram durante aquele precioso tempo em que estiveram juntos. Mas aquilo, uma hora, chegaria ao fim.

- Hinata-san – por mais que quisesse, ainda não conseguia deixar a formalidade de lado – não acha que ta ficando meio tarde?

- Bem... Infelizmente – respondeu a garota, com um sorriso tristonho em seu rosto. Como ela era atraente, mesmo enquanto triste. Sabia que a tristeza era porque iam se separar por um tempo, mas sempre existe o dia de amanhã, certo? – Melhor eu ir andando.

- Sabe... – as palavras começaram a sair involuntariamente da boca de Sasuke, quando se deu conta, já tinha dito – acho que eu posso te acompanhar até em casa. Principalmente porque não estamos numa das épocas mais seguras.

Hinata corou. Sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele se preocupava com ela, e mostrava isso. Essa demonstração de carinho foi o suficiente para que aceitasse sua proposta. Rapidamente o Uchiha pôs um par de tênis, e logo os dois caminhavam sob a luz da lua, numa noite particularmente estrelada. Era como se os céus refletissem a beleza do amor que envolvia o mais novo casal que se formava. Caminhavam em silêncio. Nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita entre os dois. Tudo o que já foi dito era o suficiente.

Iam se aproximando da mansão Hyuuga, quando Sasuke sentiu que estavam sendo observados. Continuou atento, entretanto estava mais preocupado em despedir-se de Hinata. Chegando a porta do lar da jovem garota de cabelos negro-azulados e olhos perolados, Sasuke estava sem a mínima idéia do que dizer: nunca fora bom em despedidas. Todavia, algo no semblante de Hinata o fez crer que ainda não era a hora da despedida. Fazendo um gesto para que aguardasse um pouco ali, Hinata entrou em casa, saltitante.

Ele ainda sentia estar sendo observado, mas continuou ali, aguardando a volta da garota que tanto mexeu com seu coração. Logo ela estava de volta, portando seu guarda-chuva, e seu querido casaco. Vendo aquela cena, não pôde deixar de ter um pensamento carinhoso, sobre a forma que ela manteve suas coisas intactas e bem cuidadas. Até que lhe ocorreu em fazer algo que nunca, em hipótese alguma, ia realizar em seu juízo perfeito. Pegou apenas o guarda-chuva, deixando o casaco nas mãos de Hinata, que o olhou de uma forma confusa.

- Essa é a lembrança de nosso primeiro momento – disse Sasuke corando – prefiro que fique com você.

- Sasuke-kun... – Hinata estava atônita. Sabia que ele tinha muito apreço por aquele casaco, pois das poucas vezes que o viu no trabalho, trajava a peça de roupa. Mal sabia ela que era sua única roupa que dava valor, mas agora tinha algo, ou melhor, alguém, por quem tinha muito mais apreço do que um mero casaco.

- Nunca fui bom em despedidas, na verdade...

Sasuke não teve chances de terminar a frase, já que Hinata o beijara antes que pudesse concluir. O beijo foi demorado, mas apesar disso, tinha um sabor não de sedução, e sim de carinho. Estava muito claro aos dois, eles se amavam. Ao fim do beijo, Hinata apenas piscou um de seus olhos para o jovem, beijou-lhe a bochecha e entrou novamente em casa. Ele permaneceu parado por alguns instantes, até sentir a intenção agressiva de alguém próximo.

Vinha pelas costas, e muito rápido. Talvez, se não se tratasse de Uchiha Sasuke, o melhor, o agressor teria sucesso em seu plano. Mas não foi exatamente isso que se sucedeu. Sasuke desviou para o lado, puxando o cabo de guarda-chuva em sua mão e atingindo a boca do estômago de seu oponente, fazendo-o voar numa lata de lixo próxima. O baque da lata de lixo sendo atingida pelo corpo atirado contra ela fez com que Hinata tornasse a sair de sua casa, preocupada com o seu amado. Ao chegar do lado de fora, deparou-se com Sasuke encarando uma silhueta que não pôde identificar inicialmente, pois estava escuro.

- Bem, acho que vou indo se não pretende dizer nada, Neji – disse o Uchiha, para espanto de Hinata.

- Droga, Sasuke! Não ouse chegar perto de Hinata-sama novamente, seu... Seu...

- Seu, o que, Neji-niisan? – indagou Hinata, num tom irritado. Os dois que se encaravam, deixaram a surpresa transparecer em suas faces ao olhara para a jovem que estava ali parada na porta.

O clima ganhava um aspecto cada vez mais tenso. Nenhuma palavra foi dita até a mente de Sasuke, que naquele dia estava inspiradíssima, concebeu outro de seus planos mirabolantes. Esqueceu-se momentaneamente de Neji, que ficou ali, estático, observando o que seu rival estava fazendo. Foi se aproximando cada vez mais de Hinata, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, _"Desde quando eu sei dar esse tipo de sorriso?"_, até que parou em frente a ela.

- Esqueci de algo – disse o Uchiha – Que tal se nós sairmos amanhã, depois do trabalho?

- Ah, bem... – Hinata corou com a proposta de Sasuke, mas não pôde fazer nada senão aceitar – Claro, porque não?

Sasuke a beijou de leve, acenou para Neji, e depois saiu de cena, deixando ali uma Hinata corada e esperançosa pelo dia seguinte, e um Neji frustrado e visivelmente irritado. Sabia que tinha conseguido tudo o que queria: mais um encontro com Hinata, e ainda de bônus frustrar um de seus rivais, Hyuuga Neji, agora só restava a ele dormir, e sonhar com a noite de hoje e com o dia de amanhã.

No dia seguinte, tudo ia bem. O dia estava calmo, nada de emergências ou tarefas complicadas para Sasuke. Nada de perguntas curiosas ou interrogatórios de pessoas fofoqueiras para Hinata. Estava tudo bem. Era a hora do almoço. Hinata saiu de sua sala na esperança de encontrar seu amado e talvez almoçar junto com ele novamente. E na verdade acabou vendo-o na recepção. Mas naquela ocasião o lugar estava cheio, e ele parecia com pressa. Tentou correr para ao menos trocar uma palavra que seja. Precisava ouvir sua voz, sentir aqueles olhos sobre ela novamente. Mas não foi capaz de alcança-lo, pois ao chegar do lado exterior do prédio, sumiu sem deixar rastros. Isso a deixou muito perturbada. O que ele ia fazer na hora do almoço, sozinho e com tanta pressa?

Sasuke corria, ou melhor, voava baixo, pelas ruas estreitas do centro da vila de Konoha. Tinha algo em mente, mas precisava ser rápido o suficiente para conseguir realizar tudo o que queria e ainda ter tempo de almoçar. Viu uma loja interessante, com ótimos artigos na vitrine. Entrou. Sabia que o custo não era problema. A questão era o que comprar. Após muita indecisão, optou por algo que chamara sua atenção por ser discreto, e ao mesmo tempo conter uma beleza mais encantadora do que o resto. Era exatamente como ela, por isso resolveu levar. Olhou em seu relógio, não ia dar tempo de comer num restaurante, mas estava, por sorte, ao lado do Ichiraku Ramen.

Ao entrar, deparou-se com o casal de amigos que o fizeram cair na real sobre o que sentia, e sabia que lhes devia algo por aquilo. Sentou-se ao lado dos dois, que distraídos, não notaram o amigo entrando no local. Mas, ao sentar-se ao lado do garoto loiro de cabelos espetados, sentiu que finalmente tinha sido percebido pelos dois.

- Sasuke! – exclamou Naruto, escandaloso como sempre – Então, como vai?

- Olá, Sasuke! – cumprimentou Sakura.

- Oi, pessoal – respondeu Sasuke, sorrindo. A lembrança dela estava em sua mente, e isso provocou o sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Os dois, ao notarem aquilo, quase tiveram um ataque cardíaco.

- Chamem o hospício! Uchiha Sasuke sorriu! Me interna! – gritou Naruto, tão assustado quanto sua namorada, que apenas fitava seu ex-parceiro com um semblante incrédulo e confuso.

Após os três comerem, e claro, Sasuke explicar o que houve para que ele estivesse sorrindo, fato inédito, todos voltaram ao trabalho. Faltavam poucas horas agora. Tinha algo em mente e precisava exercitar seu plano. Ultimamente certos pensamentos e idéias que lhe ocorreram andavam fazendo um bem maior do que imaginou que fossem capazes disso. Estava impressionado em como conseguia direcionar seu intelecto para a felicidade daquela que tanto admirava e amava.

Era o fim do expediente, e com isso, o fim da espera que tanto torturou os dois durante o dia inteiro. Sasuke ia descendo as escadas, como sempre, com o objeto que comprara, certo de que seria capaz de usa-lo corretamente. Hinata pegou o elevador, já que não tinha as mesmas manias do garoto Uchiha, que por vezes agia como um convencido. Incrível foi a velocidade com que o jovem chegou no térreo, pois fora o primeiro a aparecer por ali, encontrando o local ainda vazio. Uma angústia tomou conta do coração do rapaz, que ansiava cada vez mais pela chegada de sua querida Hinata. A recepção estava enchendo e nada dela aparecer. Até que, finalmente, o elevador abriu suas portas no térreo, e logo saía uma Hinata corada, mas feliz de estar indo se encontrar com alguém que amava.

Ele estava recostado sobre o balcão, de costas para Shizune, a recepcionista. Mal sabia ele que ela já desconfiava de tudo. Usava uma camisa de mangas curtas, preta, e uma calça azul marinho, além dos coturnos que decidira usar naquele dia. A olhava, desejoso e ansioso por vê-la. Sentiu que ele a fitava de cima a baixo, não a analisando, mas sim admirando. Começou a considerar que ele talvez a achasse bonita, e sorriu. O sorriso dela o fez corar. Ela estava se aproximando. Trajava uma camisa verde, com um decote que por pouco não fez o jovem babar. Além disso, usava uma saia longa, branca e sapatos também brancos. Estava radiante, mesmo estando no final de um dia de trabalho.

- Bem... – disse Sasuke a Hinata quando finalmente estavam próximos – Vamos?

Nada falou a garota. Apenas sorriu e pegou o braço dele. Seus rostos vermelhos, seus corações palpitantes. Foram andando, até que pouco a pouco todos no recinto perceberam algo de estranho. Muitos estavam boquiabertos, outros apenas apreensivos. Foi quando Sasuke, ao notar que todos os olhavam, deu o golpe derradeiro. Abriu novamente seu sorriso e saiu do prédio sem olhar para trás. Não percebeu, mas criara o caos na recepção do edifício da Hokage. Muitos ali desmaiaram, outros tiveram ataques de nervos. Foi um golpe e tanto para as mentes daqueles que não acompanhavam o que se sucedia entre aqueles dois. Mas o casal não tinha nada a ver com aquilo tudo, por isso ignoraram e continuaram seguindo.

Poucas palavras foram trocadas no caminho, já que ainda pairava um clima tímido entre os dois. Hinata apenas seguia Sasuke, que tinha a perfeita noção de onde estava indo. Já estava se tornando um hábito caminharem juntos, mas dessa vez sentiam que não era como das outras vezes. Eram os passos que precediam algo grandioso. E Sasuke sabia exatamente do que se tratava.

Entraram no parque, que nada mais era do que uma grande área onde várias espécies de flores e árvores eram cultivadas, não sem uma noção de organização, o que deixava o local com um aspecto muito mais bonito. Estava quase anoitecendo, o sol se punha lentamente. Sentaram ao pé de uma árvore, que ficava próximo a um jardim florido, com espécies multicoloridas, o clima romântico estava se instalando. Ao olharem o horizonte, avistaram o grande globo dourado desaparecendo. O crepúsculo estava dando ao céu uma tonalidade rosa-alaranjada, foi quando Sasuke julgou o momento perfeito.

- Hinata-san – ainda formal. Isso ia passar com o tempo – preciso dizer uma coisa.

- Diga, Sasuke-kun – pelo tom de voz de seu acompanhante, sabia que era algo sério.

- Desde que te beijei, ontem a noite, fiquei considerando possibilidades de não ser aquilo que pensava que fosse – a frase de Sasuke criou uma expectativa negativa em Hinata. Será que ele estava desistindo dela? – Mas, não consegui pensar em nenhuma. Eu amo você, e por isso... – deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios, apenas roçando um pouco seu lábios superior em seu inferior – comprei algo pra você.

Sasuke pôs a mão em seu bolso e tirou uma pequena caixinha preta. Entregou a sua amada, que lentamente abriu, ansiosa por descobrir o que continha. Ao olhar o pequeno anel dourado no interior da caixa, paralisou. Não era verdade. Não poderia aquilo ser para ela. Mas tudo indicava que era. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado, corando violentamente. As lágrimas novamente escorrendo de seus lindos olhos perolados.

- Eu... Gostaria que você fosse minha namorada – Sasuke estava cada vez mais corado – Você... Aceita?

Hinata não acreditava no que acontecia ali. Uchiha Sasuke queria namora-la. Era alegria demais para um só coração agüentar. Sentia que ia explodir se não o beijasse naquele momento. Beijou-o apaixonadamente, num misto de alegria e confusão. Tudo acontecera tão rápido que mal tivera tempo de assimilar o que na verdade estava acontecendo. Só sabia de uma coisa. Era com ele que queria estar, passar seus momentos felizes, poder contar com ele quando estivesse triste, consola-lo em seus problemas. Interrompeu o beijo.

- Eu... adoraria – respondeu enfim, Hinata, voltando a beija-lo apaixonadamente.


	7. Ciúmes?

                                                        **                        Capítulo Seis: Ciúmes?**

A resposta de Hinata era tudo que ele precisava. E agora que a tinha, sabia que não sairia machucado daquilo tudo, e agradeceu por isso. Mas não teve tempo de sentir alívio, já que estava envolvido num beijo apaixonado. Seus braços envolviam sua namorada, fazendo-a recostar-se em seu peitoral definido e forte. Só naquele momento percebeu que ele era um tanto maior do que ela, o que criou o aspecto de fragilidade na mente do jovem Uchiha. Fragilidade essa que o fez jurar a si mesmo de protege-la e ama-la até quando pudesse. _"Que seja eterno, enquanto durar"_, repentinamente, os dois desconectaram seus lábios um do outro.

Ele a abraçou, querendo apenas sentir-se próximo dela, ter o vazio de seu peito preenchido. Sua vida solitária e fria acabava de ganhar um sentido, e ao perceber que talvez estivesse abraçando a mulher de sua vida, maior foi a felicidade que preencheu seus olhos com as mais puras lágrimas de alegria. Por mais que pensasse que não fosse algo digno de um homem, Sasuke chorava todo o tempo de solidão e agonia para fora de seu corpo. Enfim sua alma ferida poderia encontrar a cura, nos beijos e carícias daquela garota tão simples que encontrara no bosque. Arrependendo-se de quando deu as costas a ela, o rapaz apenas pensava em estar com ela. Em fazer aquele momento ser eterno. Mal ele sabia que já o fizera.

O sol se pôs, levando com ele toda a luz natural que antes preenchia alegremente o parque onde estavam. Olhou para o horizonte, a procura de mais alguma coisa que pudesse tornar aquele dia inesquecível. Até que achou o que procurava. Estava olhando para um ponto fixo no fim do parque, pensando, quando voltou a realidade por um momento, e acabou percebendo para onde olhava: o bosque.

Levantou-se, estendendo sua mão para que Hinata também ficasse de pé. Antes, porém, precisava de mais alguns beijos para prosseguir. A pôs de costas para a árvore, fazendo com que ela se apoiasse nela para não cair, e então a beijou calorosamente, um beijo tão inflamado que não pôde deixar de ter impulsos mais maliciosos. Mas lembrou-se de que não estavam em casa, e se conteve, buscando mentalmente não extrapolar. Ao término de seu fôlego, afastou-se um pouco e apenas ficou ali, admirando a beleza da jovem que minutos atrás aceitara namora-lo. Ela se sentia extremamente encabulada de ser o alvo daqueles dois olhos que tanto a atraíam, mas nunca reclamou, amava quando ele parava tudo por ela.

- Vamos – disse Sasuke pegando sua mão – tive uma idéia de um lugar que podemos ir.

- A-aonde? – Hinata parecia curiosa, por isso Sasuke resolveu manter segredo.

Os dois foram seguindo em linha reta, passando pelos campos verdes do terreno do parque de Konoha, até se aproximarem do bosque. Fora ali que trocaram o primeiro olhar, se tocaram pela primeira vez, e ali que Sasuke começou a mudar. Voltavam ao palco de onde toda essa história de amor teve início. Adentraram no bosque, caminhando juntos e de mãos dadas pelas árvores e arbustos que ali estavam até acha-la.

Lá estava a grande árvore onde tudo teve início. Uma onda de nostalgia invadiu a mente dos dois, pensando em tudo que passaram até ali. A forma esquisita com que começaram a falar um com o outro. O jeito com que Sasuke consolo Hinata pela perda de um amor, mal sabiam eles na hora que um novo amor nasceria daquilo. Sasuke mediu bem as distâncias, calculou um pouco, e virou seu olhar para Hinata. Ela estava ali, parada, a contemplar a árvore onde tudo começara. Sem qualquer tipo de aviso, o Uchiha a pegou no colo, e deu um salto, fazendo os dois alcançarem rapidamente o galho onde se falaram pela primeira vez.

- Hina... – parou, respirou, até que resolveu esquecer as formalidades. _"Se eu não puder falar assim com a minha namorada, com quem irei falar?"_ – chan.

- C-como é? – respondeu Hinata, segurando um risinho – Você me chamou de que?

- Nada – talvez não fosse o momento certo, julgou o garoto.

- Não, é sério Sasuke-kun! Eu quero que você repita! – por mais que tentasse falar alto, sua timidez ainda não a permitia falar tão alto assim como queria.

- Certo... – corou violentamente ao dizer – Hina-chan.

Hinata não teve o que dizer, presenciou o final da mudança de Uchiha Sasuke. Estava esquecendo do trabalho, sorrindo e agora... Agia de forma informal. Beijou-o, mesmo ainda estando em seu colo. Sentia-se como uma mocinha dos filmes, que no final, estando no colo do mocinho, diz "Meu herói", e beija o personagem principal. Bem, se vivessem felizes para sempre, talvez não se incomodasse em ser a mocinha de um filme. Sasuke a pôs em pé, novamente. Não era questão de esforço, pois Hinata era muito leve para a força do Uchiha. Mas preferia sentar-se ao lado dela, e conversar um pouco. E foi isso que ele fez, sentou-se. Hinata, ao ver o que seu namorado pretendia, acompanhou-o, ficando ao seu lado.

- Hina-chan, naquele dia – começou Sasuke – eu não sei o que deu em mim.

- Como assim, Sasu-chan? – ao ouvir a forma com que era referido, o garoto corou. Nunca imaginou que fosse ser tratado por um apelido assim, tão... Carinhoso. A garota não pôde evitar, senão por rir, mesmo que num tom muito baixo, da reação de seu amado.

- Bem – prosseguiu, tentando controlar suas emoções – eu ia fazer como eu fazia com todas as outras, ia virar as costas e ir embora.

- Você... Seria capaz disso, Sasu-chan? – Hinata agora fez intencionalmente. Seu namorado novamente corou. Era divertido ver como Sasuke ficava sem jeito apenas com um apelido. Após um longo silêncio onde a jovem Hyuuga abraçada ao rapaz Uchiha procurou não atrapalhar os pensamentos dele, Sasuke continuou.

- Pensei ser, Hina-chan. Mas não fui. Tanto é, que eu cheguei a dar as costas, mas voltei atrás. Não compreendi o que houve comigo na hora, e nem depois na realidade. Agora eu entendo. Desde o primeiro momento eu te amei, desejei sua felicidade. Existe algo que você ainda não sabe. – agora quem parecia confusa era Hinata – Depois que eu te deixei em casa, eu corri de volta ao centro. Fui comprovar o que você tinha me dito, e realmente era verdade. Os dois estão juntos até agora.

- Sasu-chan...

- Mas eu não consegui me conter, arrastei o Naruto pra um beco, e disse a ele que se te magoasse novamente, eu ia arrancar os braços dele e mata-lo usando eles. Depois, quando eu me acalmei, dois dias depois, ele veio me contar que eu cheguei até a ativa-los. – Hinata sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando. Seus olhos. Eram armas mortais assim que ativados, e ele sabia disso. Estava disposto a matar por ela, e foi tirar satisfações com quem lhe causou tanto sofrimento. Era demais. Merecia um beijo.

Beijou-o novamente. Seus beijos eram carinhosos e cheios de ternura. Enchiam o coração do rapaz de alegria, e o faziam sentir-se em paz consigo mesmo. Após longos beijos e carícias trocadas, enfim, era chegada a hora de ir para casa. Mas dessa vez a tristeza não existia entre os dois. Tinham um laço agora, um compromisso que juraram manter enquanto pudessem, cuja única testemunha era o amor que agora dominava a mente dos dois.

Não estava realmente tarde naquela hora, na verdade, estava próxima ao horário em que o jantar era servido na mansão Hyuuga. Só que tiveram de voltar, pois o clã Hyuuga cultivava vários hábitos e tradições, entre eles o de jantarem todos juntos, unidos como a família que eram. Iam se aproximando de onde se separariam, quando notaram uma silhueta os observando da janela. Era pequeno demais para ser Neji ou o pai de Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, logo, a garota concluiu que só poderia ser uma pessoa: Hanabi. Mal se aproximaram da porta, a irmã caçula de Hinata já estava à espera deles. Se parecia com ela, na realidade, mas tinha um semblante muito mais descontraído, além de se vestir ao estilo contrário de sua irmã, usando roupas mais casuais e menos formais. Tinha os mesmos olhos penetrantes e perolados, mas seus cabelos não eram negro-azulados. Eram castanhos. Lembravam os de Neji, com a exceção de que eram mais longos.

- Hinata-neechan! – exclamou Hanabi com um largo sorriso no rosto – Adivinha?

- O que houve dessa vez, Hanabi? – a julgar pela forma com que Hinata respondeu, poderia apostar que não era boa coisa. E realmente, para os dois, não era.

- Papai convidou seu namorado pra jantar com a gente! – ouviu-se um engasgo assim que Hanabi terminou de falar. Mas não era Hinata, e sim Sasuke. Mal começara o namoro e já teria de conhecer a família dela! Sorte dela ele não possuir família. Engoliu em seco. O que será que o pai dela pensará?

Os dois se entreolharam, nervosos. Isso foi uma pequena bomba que caiu bem no colo dos dois, mas com certeza seria algo que não teriam tempo de pensar com calma antes de fazer. E realmente, Sasuke estava com fome, pois a última refeição que fez foi uma tigela de Ramen, o que não era exatamente aquilo que o deixa satisfeito apenas numa porção. Sem ter outra opção, os três entraram pelo portão da mansão Hyuuga. O jardim interno era bem decorado, com um pequeno lago ao fundo, e bonitos ornamentos, que tornavam o ambiente agradável. Hanabi conduziu os dois, chegando até a porta rapidamente.

A Hyuuga caçula abriu a porta, indo avisar seu pai da visita, enquanto Hinata e Sasuke estavam parados na entrada da casa. Sasuke nunca tinha passado por um aperto tão grande, e sabia que uma pessoa que o aguardava lá dentro o queria fora dali. Esse alguém era Neji. Ao pensar em Neji, lembrou-se de que não gostava que ele ficasse perto de sua prima, e foi o que deu forças ao Uchiha para prosseguir. Hinata parecia preocupada com o destino de sua relação com Sasuke. Tinha consciência que seu pai poderia achar seu namorado uma boa companhia, mas também sabia que seu primo ia tentar atrapalhar tudo, afinal, os dois nunca foram amigos.

Pé ante pé, seguiram até a sala de jantar, onde Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hanabi e Hyuuga Hiashi estavam os aguardando. Os três pares de olhos perolados miravam o jovem de olhos e cabelos negros, que adentrava o cômodo, porém cada um com um semblante diferente. Neji o observava com visível irritação, Hanabi apenas o admirava, afinal, ele era bonitão. Hiashi o analisava, cada parte de seu corpo, sua forma de andar, de agir, de se sentar. Seus olhos analíticos lhes davam a vantagem de conhecer a pessoa apenas por observa-la por um momento.

Logo que se sentaram, o jantar foi servido. Comeram, os quatro totalmente em silêncio. Um silêncio desconfortável na realidade. O jovem Uchiha se firmava na idéia de que estava disposto a encarar tudo para que pudesse fazer sua Hinata feliz. A determinação para prosseguir vinha dali. Finalmente terminaram de comer, e mesmo que a refeição estivesse deliciosa, Sasuke não pôde aproveita-la direito em razão de seu nervosismo. Sabia que uma hora ou outra uma conversa ia começar, mas não sabia se estava pronto.

- Uchiha, não precisa se preocupar – disse Hiashi repentinamente, quebrando o silêncio – Já sei quem você é. Tem um semblante sério e compenetrado, mas por dentro está nervoso. Acalme-se, sei que não é capaz de fazer mal à minha filha. Pelo jeito que a observa, posso concluir que a ama, e se não tem a capacidade de ferir minha filha, já temos um bom começo, rapaz.

- Mas, Hiashi-san... – Neji ia começar a interrupção, provavelmente numa tentativa de manchar a imagem de Sasuke.

- Neji-niisan, eu não interromperia se fosse você – disse Hanabi, ao notar a forma com que sua irmã fuzilava Neji com o olhar. E até o próprio Sasuke se amedrontou com a forma com que sua namorada encarava seu primo. Ela o amava, e tinha a maior prova disso bem ali, na sua frente.

- Se não vai dizer nada, Neji, preferia que ficasse quieto e parasse de me interromper – repreendeu Hiashi. Naquele momento, Hinata soube que seu pai gostara de Sasuke, e que não permitiria que Neji o atrapalhasse em sua relação com ela. Uma onda de alívio atingiu o peito da jovem, que suspirou aliviada.

O resto da noite correu bem, após Neji ser repreendido, Sasuke sentiu que era capaz de ganhar a simpatia de seu sogro, e foi isso que aconteceu. Saiu da mansão Hyuuga duas horas depois, mentalmente cansado, mas feliz. Hinata o acompanhou até o lado de fora, para poder se despedir dele no fim daquele dia tão especial. Os dois pararam ao chegarem na rua. Sasuke a passava um olhar triunfante, de quem superara uma grande adversidade sem muitos problemas. Hinata parecia feliz que tudo acabara dando certo.

- Amanhã, me encontre na hora do almoço, certo, Hina-chan? – disse o jovem, dando um beijo rápido, mas carinhoso, nos lábios de sua amada.

- Ta legal, Sasu-chan. – abraçou o rapaz e continuou – Achei ótimo que você e papai tenham se entendido. Amo você!

- Ah... – Sasuke estava corando com as palavras de Hinata, quando ela continuou.

- Esse foi o melhor dia em toda a minha vida! Eu nunca vou esquece-lo, nem em um milhão de anos! – tinha conseguido o que queria. Marcou a memória de Hinata, assim como também marcara sua própria vida. Mal sabia ele o que futuramente isso ia significar. Beijaram-se longamente, até que finalmente disseram adeus, Hinata voltando para dentro de seu lar, e Sasuke seguindo para casa, exausto. Tinha passado por um dia desgastante, mas se saíra particularmente bem, no fim das contas.

Chegou em casa, trocou de roupa rapidamente e caiu na cama. Dormiria por algumas horas, e depois acordaria para mais séries dos seus exercícios diários, que naquele dia teve que postergar por motivos de força maior. Entretanto, tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia, se sucedeu sem o conhecimento de uma pessoa. Um personagem que também seria de vital importância na relação entre Sasuke e Hinata.

No dia seguinte, Sasuke trabalhava alegremente em seu escritório. Seu bom humor era aparente. Analisava alguns dos dados concluídos pelo serviço de informação sobre o criptograma traduzido por ele mesmo, quando ouviu sua porta abrir. Talvez fosse Hinata, que ansiava cada vez mais por ver. Ergueu seus olhos ansiosamente, apenas para encontrar outra pessoa ali parada. Alguém que certamente não gostaria de ter ali naquele momento. Ela veio se aproximando, no seu andar continha um rebolado sensual, mas o Uchiha nunca ligou para isso, e não era agora que ia ligar. Ela sentou-se em sua escrivaninha, atrapalhando todo o trabalho do jovem que ao notar as intenções de sua visita inconveniente, voltou a suas feições frias de sempre, mesmo se tratando dela. Uma garota loira, alta, olhos azuis e pele clara. Usava roupas roxas curtas, provocantes, uma saia justa, na altura da metade das coxas, uma camisa com um grande decote, e botas que iam até os joelhos.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – indagou Sasuke – Sabe que eu quero você longe daqui, Ino.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun! Não fale assim comigo! – respondeu Ino, de uma forma a parecer sexy. Para ele, só parecia algum tipo de criancinha pedindo um doce – Serei sua esposa um dia! Não me trate tão mal. – Pronto. Era a gota que faltava para o copo transbordar. Estava farto de toda aquela insinuação para cima dele.

- Vá embora! – disse friamente o Uchiha.

- Nem por um decreto, gatinho. – A garota loira gradativamente aproximava seu rosto do dele, como se fosse beija-lo ali mesmo.

Bem naquele momento Hinata entrava no mesmo escritório onde tudo aquilo ocorria. A cena cortou seu coração, mas algo disse a ela que ficasse. Ela assistia a tudo aquilo com sangue frio, as lágrimas acumuladas nos cantos de seus olhos perolados, a vontade de chorar subia a sua garganta, mas ela foi forte e segurou. Sasuke, quando sentiu que o rosto de Ino estava muito próximo ao seu, pôs a mão bem no meio da face da garota, e empurrando-a para longe, levantou-se.

- Já disse, e repito. Vá embora, antes que eu perca a paciência – agora o tom de Sasuke não era frio. Era ameaçador. Ino sentiu medo.

- Por que me trata tão mal? Vai ser meu um dia ou outro! Por que adiar? – o tom provocante de Ino irritava Hinata, mas assim mesmo ela preferiu manter-se quieta, passiva.

- Você e eu nunca teremos nada! Será que não compreende isso? Principalmente agora que... – parou. Repentinamente começou a corar. Notou que sua amada assistia a tudo aquilo com a dor de quem é traído. Sabia que ela tinha visto o momento em que quase fora beijado por aquela oferecida. Mas teve uma idéia de como tudo aquilo ia se resolver. Calado, passou por Ino, indo em direção a Hinata. Chegando em frente a garota de olhos perolados, sorriu, passando segurança para sua namorada.

- Espera! Eu andei perdendo alguma coisa? – indagou Ino, ao ver Sasuke tão próximo de Hinata.

- Perdeu sim, Ino – respondeu Sasuke – Perdeu mais do que imagina – e assim que terminou de falar, beijou Hinata, na frente da garota loira. O choque de ver seu amado beijando outra garota percorreu a jovem, que com um semblante furioso, saiu da sala, em silêncio. Sasuke ainda a chamou novamente – Ino!

- Sim, Sasuke-kun?

- Ela é minha namorada! – finalizara qualquer esperança da loira ao terminar as apresentações.

Ino saiu, as lágrimas saltando aos olhos. Pode ter sido cruel o que Sasuke fez com ela, mas era necessário. O que o garoto não sabia, é que desistir não estava nos planos da jovem loira. _"Ele ainda será meu! Custe o que custar"_.


	8. Por Uma Causa Nobre

                                                        **          Capítulo Sete: Por uma causa nobre**

O casal mais comentado de Konoha saía para almoçar. Para eles, tanto fazia o lugar, desde que pudessem passar seu tempo juntos. Caminhavam lado a lado, mas Sasuke sabia o que queria. Primeiro encostou timidamente sua mão na de sua namorada, em seguida entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela, até que estavam de mãos dadas. Olhou para o rosto de Hinata. Ela estava corada, assim como ele. Estavam enfim, curtindo um ao outro. O evento ocorrido naquela mesma manhã não foi suficiente para abalar a confiança da jovem em seu par, mesmo que algumas explicações fossem necessárias.

O jovem Uchiha sabia que devia certas desculpas para sua namorada, mas pretendia fazer isso já sentados numa mesa. _"Porcaria! Por que, em nome dos céus, aquela oferecida tinha que vir dar em cima de mim naquela hora? Agora ela pode ta abalada, ou pior, com raiva de mim!"_, sentiu a raiva subindo suas veias, e apertou com mais força a mão de Hinata, fazendo-a gemer baixinho de dor. Notando o que tinha feito, afrouxou a pegada, pedindo desculpas logo em seguida, alisando sua nuca com a mão que estava livre.

- Sasu-chan, tem algo errado? – indagou a jovem ao sentir que seu namorado estava alterado.

- Hina-chan... Eu te devo desculpas. – disse o garoto. Nunca tinha se desculpado antes, por nada que não fosse válido – Sei que aquelazinha te deixou com ciúmes, mas...

- Esquece isso. Eu confio em você, porque eu te amo! – ao dizer essas doces palavras, recostou sua cabeça no braço de seu amado, fechando os olhos por um momento, _"Que lindo! Ele é perfeito!"_. Ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke pensava em como ela passara a criar o hábito de dizer que o amava. Sentia-se feliz por ouvi-las, mesmo sabendo que era reservado demais para responder a toda hora.

Chegaram ao mesmo restaurante em que almoçaram juntos da vez anterior. Sentaram-se no mesmo lugar habitual, com a diferença que dessa vez o estabelecimento estava mais cheio. Fizeram seus pedidos, e conversavam como um casal de namorados comum, até que Hinata apoiou seu queixo em suas mãos. Foi ali que ele notou algo significativo. Um ponto dourado naqueles dedos alvos e delicados. Ela estava usando o anel que ele comprara para ela. Sem explicações, Sasuke esticou-se até o outro lado da mesa, beijando Hinata carinhosamente nos lábios. Inicialmente a garota ficou confusa, mas ao perceber que o jovem Uchiha olhava fixamente para suas mãos, entendeu tudo.

Nesse mesmo momento, mas bem longe dali, Neji estava parado, na ponte que atravessa o rio que corta a vila de Konoha. Pensava em uma forma de afastar Hinata das garras daquele Uchiha nojento. Sabia que se deixasse sua prima nas mãos de gente da laia dele, poderia acabar ferida, e isso era algo que não desejava para ela. Seu olhar era vago, fitava o infinito do horizonte. Foi acordado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu os passos estrondosos de alguém chegando. Virou-se a tempo de ver Ino passar, parecia muito frustrada, e estava chorando. Curioso sobre o que acontecera com a garota, o jovem Hyuuga decidiu tentar fazer algo.

- Ino-san! – chamou Neji, provocando espanto na garota de roxo. O que Hyuuga Neji, o prodígio do clã Hyuuga queria com ela?

- Sim, Neji-kun? – respondeu Ino.

- O que aconteceu? – o semblante do jovem de olhos perolados era de preocupação. Mal sabia ele que o motivo de seu incômodo era a querida priminha dele. Ino explicou o ocorrido para o jovem que mostrara se preocupar com seus sentimentos. Ao ficar sabendo que Sasuke beijara sua prima em público, sentiu o ódio tomar conta de sua cabeça.

- Ei, Neji-kun?

- O que?

- Vamos separa-los! – lá estava uma proposta interessante. Juntar-se a Ino e separar o casal que tanto os incomodava. Começaram a bolar um plano. Separados eram inúteis, mas talvez juntos pudessem enfim dar cabo daquele namoro que tanto atrapalhava a vida dos dois. Era um bom estratagema aquele apresentado por Ino, mas teria de exigir exatidão e precisão em todos os aspectos para dar certo. Poderia ser executado ainda naquela tarde se bobear.

Voltando ao nosso casal favorito, os dois agora voltavam tranqüilos de seu horário de almoço. Mal sabiam eles o que os aguardava. Despediram-se na recepção, e cada um voltou a sua sala. Sasuke trabalhava sozinho, e Hinata com sua equipe, que já estava ciente de tudo o que tinha ocorrido entre eles, inclusive sobre o incidente com Ino, naquele mesmo dia. Estavam alertas caso ela voltasse a "atacar", e sabiam que ela voltaria. Os dois se preocupavam muito com Hinata, tinham um carinho especial por sua parceira, que durante anos os tratou com delicadeza, sem nunca lhes dirigir qualquer palavra dura, sempre ali, disposta a lhes dar apoio.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois da volta do casal, Ino e Neji entravam pelas portas transparentes do edifício da Hokage. As más intenções dos dois eram visíveis em seus olhos, mas ninguém ousou perguntar o que estava acontecendo para que os dois estivessem ali em seu dia de folga. Cada um seguiu para seu respectivo andar de destino. O plano começava a entrar em ação.

Hinata trabalhava concentrada quando ouviu três batidas num ritmo muito característico de alguém que conhecia. Para seu espanto era exatamente quem tinha em mente: Neji. Ele abriu a porta, entrando rapidamente em seu escritório. Tinha nos olhos uma determinação que Shino e Kiba desconfiaram ser muito estranha, mas, era um dos queridos parentes de Hinata, então quem eram eles para se meter no assunto? Os dois se olhavam fixamente, um tentando se concentrar no plano, a outra, indagando-se mentalmente o que ele fazia ali. O garoto chamou sua prima para conversar do lado de fora do escritório.

Enquanto isso, na sala particular de Sasuke, Ino adentrava mais uma vez sem bater na porta. Nessa ocasião o jovem Uchiha não estava mais com o bom humor de algumas horas atrás, e ela tinha total conhecimento disso. Resolveu não provoca-lo, dando ênfase total no planejamento que tinham feito. Aproximou-se forçando seu rosto para parecer surpreso e preocupado. Sempre fora uma boa atriz, não duvidava que fosse conseguir novamente, como em todas as outras ocasiões em que precisou enganar alguém. De fato, Ino era uma completa mal-caráter que usava qualquer um para alcançar seus objetivos.

- Sasuke-kun! Depressa! – disse Ino, atuando de forma a parecer que tinha sido surpreendida – Venha comigo, a Hinata...

- O que? – ao menor problema relacionado a sua namorada, seus instintos o avisavam para ficar alerta. Seguiu a garota vestida de roxo, tomando cuidado para qualquer tipo de gracinha. Desceram as escadas, rumo ao andar em que se encontrava o local de trabalho da equipe de Hinata.

Neji e Hinata estavam do lado de fora, no corredor, deserto. Era tudo o que precisava para cumprir com a sua parte. Sem dizer nada, apenas foi se aproximando dela, corando um pouco no processo. Hinata indaga o que ele queria, mas não obtém nenhuma resposta. Os dois estavam muitos próximos. Foi quando a jovem entendeu as intenções de seu primo e tentou desvencilhar-se dele. Os dois travaram um pequeno combate ali, entretanto Neji sempre foi melhor nisso do que sua prima, e naquela ocasião não foi diferente. O garoto acabou por prender as mãos de sua oponente contra a parede, deixando-a sem reação.

Seus rostos estavam próximos, quando Ino e Sasuke entraram no corredor. A exatidão dos fatos deu a Ino a segurança de que tudo aquilo estava prestes a dar certo. Só faltava agora a reação do jovem ao seu lado. Ele tremia de raiva, talvez se sentisse traído, enganado. Cerrou os punhos, o ódio transparecendo em sua face, rubra com a cena que presenciava. Mas o que determinou seu julgamento sobre o que estava acontecendo foi a providência tomada por sua namorada para se livrar daquele beijo que lhe seria roubado.

Sem hesitar, Hinata usou seu joelho, golpeando entre as pernas de seu primo, que ao sentir o golpe, caiu no chão de contorcendo de dor. Estava ofegante, sem dúvida, pelo esforço que fizera para se livrar dele. Só que a força da joelhada não foi suficiente para tira-lo de cena por muito tempo, e logo ele estava de pé novamente. Foi nesse momento que Sasuke deu seu primeiro passo em direção aos dois, chamando sua atenção. Tinha nos olhos a intenção de matar, além de suas pupilas estarem na coloração vermelho-sangue. Estavam ativadas suas armas mortais oculares, e pretendia matar daquela vez. Hinata não sabia o que dizer, por ter sido achada numa posição tão comprometedora, mas ao notar que Ino acompanhava o rapaz que vinha em sua direção, compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Neji! – gritou Sasuke, furioso – Prepare-se! – o rapaz começou a correr em direção ao Hyuuga, erguendo uma das mãos para golpeá-lo a face, quando sentiu ser segurado. Olhou para trás, e viu uma figura alta, de cabelos espetados e grisalhos, que usava uma máscara azul marinho e uma faixa preta que ocultava seu olho esquerdo. – Me larga, Kakashi!

- Sasuke, Sasuke. – disse calmamente o homem – Você não sabe o que pode te acontecer se matar um dos nossos, principalmente aqui dentro?

- Pouco me importa! – respondeu irado, o Uchiha. Tentava com tudo o que tinha se soltar de Kakashi, mas não foi capaz. Precisava acertar as contas de vez com o jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados, tão expressivos quanto os de sua namorada.

- Viu, Sasuke-kun? É só dar as costas por um momento e ela já ta te traindo com o priminho querido dela! – a cobra espalhava seu veneno, mas por azar de Ino, o Uchiha tinha percebido que tudo ali não se passava de uma arapuca para separar o dois. Ele apenas fitou-a com seus olhos expressando a fúria que sentia naquele momento. Só a visão do ódio no olhar do jovem serviu para arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo loiro da garota de roxo ao seu lado.

Kakashi, com muito custo, conseguiu fazer Neji e Ino abandonarem o recinto, temendo uma carnificina. Só ao ver a dupla desaparecer perante as portas do elevador, o homem de cabelos grisalhos soltou a mão de Sasuke, que correndo, foi até o local onde viu os dois por último, e socou com força a porta metálica do elevador, amassando e fazendo um estrago considerável na estrutura do acesso àquele andar. Soltou um grito furioso, e finalmente deixou-se cair sentado no chão, procurando acalmar os nervos à flor da pele.

Hinata apenas observava abismada a cólera de seu amado, e compreendia o sentimento, já que ela própria estava enraivecida com tudo aquilo. Não era capaz de expressar sua raiva, mas a sentia dentro de si. Tinha de tomar uma providência, e sabia o que era preciso. Começou a andar na direção de Sasuke, que ainda estava de costas para ela. Ajoelhou-se perto dele, e o abraçou pelas costas. Ouvia sua respiração ofegante, compartilhava do calor de sua pele, podia ver o quanto ficou abalado com a cena que vira, mas não era capaz de fazer nada a respeito. Permaneceu em silêncio ali, abraçada a ele, aguardando que dissesse alguma coisa.

- Hinata – disse Kakashi, caminhando em direção aos dois – Preciso que venham a minha sala, imediatamente.

Os dois levantaram ainda calados, e seguiram o homem que os conduzia pelo andar. Notavam todos os olhares curiosos daqueles que trabalhavam naquele andar, Hinata corou. Sasuke estava irritado demais para isso. Por fim, pararam frente a uma porta no final do corredor. Estava ali escrito: "Hatake Kakashi – Dpto. De Disposição de Pessoal". O dono da sala entrou, seguido do casal, e os três se sentaram, Sasuke e Hinata lado a lado, e Kakashi em frente a eles. Um silêncio sepulcral invadiu o recinto rapidamente. Nenhum dos dois tinha algo a dizer, mas sabiam que algo os estava aguardando ali.

- Eu gostaria de saber... – indagou Kakashi, soltando um suspiro no meio da sentença – o que exatamente aconteceu ali, para que Sasuke acabasse entrando em estado de fúria. Meçam muito bem suas palavras, podem ser suas últimas trabalhando nesse setor.

- Tudo aquilo foi um plano, Kakashi – respondeu Sasuke. Sua voz estava fria, como no dia em que conhecera Hinata – Aqueles dois querem separar a gente. O Neji me odeia, quer me ver longe da Hinata pra não ter de se misturar comigo. E a Ino é uma oferecida que acha que tem chances de ocupar o lugar de Hinata no meu coração.

As palavras do jovem Uchiha acalmaram toda a ansiedade que Hinata tinha dentro de si. Temia que talvez ele pudesse achar que realmente existisse algo entre ela e seu primo, mas agora sabia que ele acreditava nela. Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra ser dita, nem haver troca de olhares: era uma confiança total e cega. E ele também tinha provado naquele mesmo dia que era digno de sua confiança. Após a declaração de Sasuke, Kakashi passou a direcionar sua atenção a Hinata, esperando que ela falasse algo.

- Bem... – começou Hinata. Sasuke virou seu rosto para sua namorada, observando atentamente a cada palavra que saía de sua boca – Neji-niisan foi até meu escritório, e pediu pra falar comigo. Eu fui, pensando que fosse algum assunto de família, mas na verdade ele queria me roubar um beijo – as lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos perolados da jovem Hyuuga – eu tentei resistir, mas ele sempre foi mais forte que eu. Por sorte, ele se distraiu por um momento, e eu o ataquei, evitando qualquer atitude dele.

- Certo. Os dois estão de acordo que não houve traição da parte de Hinata, e sim uma conspiração? – perguntou Kakashi. Precisava saber da verdade, por mais que pudesse abalar o casal. Sasuke era seu amigo, e não queria que acabasse mal com tudo aquilo, não desejava que fosse traído, mas também não era de seu agrado ver tentativas de separa-los.

Os dois assentiram, após uma curta conversa sobre tudo o que havia ocorrido. Kakashi, que era o encarregado de mexer nos assuntos de remanejamento de pessoal, além de ser o único, além da própria Hokage, a poder dispensar qualquer um que trabalhasse ali por um número qualquer de dias. Decidiu dar umas férias de uma semana para que os dois pudessem se recuperar dessa tentativa falha de fazer com que houvesse a sua separação. Os dois desciam as escadas, já que Sasuke quebrara a porta do elevador naquele andar, quando pela primeira vez desde o incidente o garoto dirigiu a palavra a sua namorada.

- Hinata – tratou-a por "Hinata", o que a espantou. Talvez ele pudesse ter reconsiderado tudo e terminar com ela ali mesmo – Tem mesmo certeza de que o Neji não te beijou?

- T-Tenho Sasu-chan... – respondeu a garota, amedrontada com o tom frio e tenso com que fora tratada.

- Isso... – suspirou. Um alívio muito grande tomou conta do garoto de cabelos negros, fazendo-o descontrair e voltar ao seu estado normal – Isso foi um grande susto pra mim. Ainda bem que eu posso confiar em você, Hina-chan.

Ele voltara a chamá-la de Hina-chan. O medo que Hinata sentia deu lugar a uma sensação de solidão. Precisava dele, e queria que Sasuke notasse isso. Abraçou-o. Os dois ali, parados no meio das escadarias, se beijaram, sentindo o alívio de tudo aquilo não ter passado de um pesadelo. Após um breve momento onde esqueceram novamente da existência de mais alguém no mundo, prosseguiram descendo até o térreo. Ao saírem, Sasuke se ofereceu para leva-la em casa. Ela recusou, disse que precisava fazer algo antes, e que apenas poderia ser feito por ela mesma, sozinha. Ele não exigiu muito dela, sabia que ela estava abalada com as duas situações pela qual passaram naquele dia. Era demais para ela. Beijou-a, dizendo logo em seguida que caso precisasse ele estava sempre disposto.

Hinata foi para casa, determinada nos seus pensamentos. Precisava de distância de seu primo. Entrou em casa, o rosto sério. Hanabi veio salda-la, mas não obteve resposta alguma, para espanto da caçula. Resolveu ir contar a seu pai sobre a forma estranha com que foi tratada por sua irmã. Preocupado, Hiashi foi até o quarto de sua filha mais velha, imaginando o que teria ocorrido para que ignorasse Hanabi daquele jeito furioso, com que nunca agira na vida. Bateu na porta, entrando logo em seguida. Deparou-se com uma cena inconcebível em sua mente: Hinata estava fazendo as malas.

- Minha filha, vai viajar? – perguntou Hiashi.

- Não, papai. Vou embora – respondeu rispidamente Hinata, para espanto de seu pai.

- O que houve? Pode me contar? Algo errado com o Uchiha? Vocês brigaram? – o interrogatório do líder do clã Hyuuga era apenas respondido pelo silêncio de sua filha, que terminava de fechar a última mala.

- O senhor quer saber o que houve? Pergunte ao Neji! – e dito isso, ela se foi, deixando pai e irmã atônitos e estáticos dentro de seu quarto.

Carregava duas malas grandes, uma em cada mão. Ainda não anoitecia, mas sentia que estava tarde para sair dali. Tarde em sua vida. Aturara aquilo por tempo demais, e estava na hora de certas mudanças, que já estavam sendo iniciadas com sua fuga. Sabia para onde ia, e também sabia que ia ser bem recebida no lugar para onde se dirigia.

Sasuke terminava seus exercícios, sua mente distante, preocupado com o bem-estar de sua amada, que ainda vivia no mesmo teto daquele crápula que havia feito uma tentativa de separa-los poucas horas atrás. Estava suado, tirou a camisa. Ia tomar um banho quando ouviu a campainha tocar. _"Quem deve ser a essa hora? Espero que não seja a Ino novamente, não sei o que eu seria capaz de fazer se ela viesse até aqui se oferecer"_, ia descendo as escadas quando notou que ainda estava sem camisa. Ignorou o fato, curioso por descobrir quem estava a sua porta. Um segundo toque na campainha, resolveu se apressar. Abriu a porta e se deparou com Hinata, carregando duas malas.

- Preciso de um lugar pra ficar, será que eu posso... Ah! – a garota paralisou de repente. Ao olhar para o peitoral definido de seu namorado, não pôde conter-se em admirar um pouco os músculos bem construídos e rígidos daquele parado a sua frente.

- Hina-chan? O que houve? – Sasuke parecia não entender o que acontecia com sua namorada, para ela estar ali, quase babando por algo que não estava vendo. Mal sabia que era ele o motivo da reação da garota.

- Ah... – Hinata corou um pouco a voltar a si – Eu... Saí de casa.

- Como?! – isso era inesperado. Ela pretendia morar junto com ele, mas não sabia se tinha condições de recebe-la ali, principalmente por tempo indeterminado. Mas, como era sua namorada, sabia que poderia achar um jeito, por isso pegou suas malas, e a mandou entrar.


	9. O Silêncio de Dois Corpos

                                                        **          Capítulo Oito: O silêncio de dois corpos**

Ainda sem entender direito a razão de Hinata estar se mudando para sua casa, Sasuke pegou as malas das mãos delicadas de sua amada, levando-as para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Não sabia o porque daquilo, mas agora se tornava irrelevante. Ganhara uma semana de férias, e para melhorar, sua namorada estava se mudando para sua casa. Se por um momento achou que aquele dia fora desastroso, já pensava diferentemente. Tentou evitar, mas foi mais forte do que ele. Pensou em como seria a vida com uma mulher dentro de casa, imaginou-se casado. Um clichê de seriados de segunda lhe tomou a mente, imaginando-se chegando em casa de terno e gravata, uma maleta na mão, gritando "Querida, cheguei!". Sorriu, era um sorriso abobalhado, e logo voltou a realidade, ao perceber que Hinata o olhava indagando o que estaria se passando em sua mente.

O sol se punha quando a porta da casa de Uchiha Sasuke se fechou, acomodando mais uma pessoa ali dentro. No primeiro impacto de receber aquela adorável jovem de mudança para sua casa, esqueceu-se de algo básico: onde ela dormiria. Assim que lembrou-se disso, pensou em todas as possibilidades que dispunha na ocasião. Ele tinha dinheiro o suficiente para comprar outra cama, apesar da sua ser larga o suficiente para os dois. Mas, será que ela aceitaria dormir com ele? Bem, sempre havia o sofá para ele, e achando melhor providenciar logo isso parou em frente a Hinata.

- Hina-chan – disse Sasuke, corando – Eu tenho uma pergunta a te fazer...

- Diga, Sasu-chan, meu amor! – ela parecia feliz. E estava. Fez até seu namorado corar um pouco mais.

- Err... Você... Tem problemas em dormir... – ele adquirira a coloração rubra. Sabia que ela ia pensar mal dele, por mais que suas intenções fossem nobres – Comigo?

- Dormir... Com você? – logo, o rosto da jovem Hyuuga se equiparava em vermelhidão ao de seu namorado. Um momento silencioso se passou, com os dois incapazes de olhar um para o outro, a timidez exposta em suas faces. Hinata considerou os dois sentidos da pergunta de Sasuke. Ela sabia que crescera com o tempo, adquirindo um belo corpo, mas não sabia se seu namorado a achava atraente. Até agora isso nunca tinha sido posto em discussão, mas talvez achasse que fosse a hora – Sasu-chan... Você me acha bonita?

- C-como? – indagou o jovem. Não entendia direito o porquê daquela pergunta logo naquele momento, mas decidiu responder sem mais perguntas – Tão bonita quanto um dia ensolarado num campo florido. Você é minha luz do luar numa noite estrelada, você é tudo pra mim. Claro que te acho bonita. Bonita não, linda!

Hinata corou muito mais do que antes, com aquela linda declaração. Foi algo inédito, esse surto romântico de Sasuke, mas gostara muito de ouvir aquilo dele. Era admirada por alguém importante para ela, sentiu-se bem consigo mesma. Talvez o que ele perguntasse não era sobre fazer "aquilo", e sim dividir a cama, e pela inocência com que respondeu sua pergunta, agora achava que fosse o mais provável.

- Sasu-chan... Tudo bem, se a gente dividir a cama... – respondeu Hinata após um breve momento em que permaneceram calados.

- Ah, certo então. Vou arrumar o resto, você descanse. Quero saber melhor sobre o que aconteceu quando eu voltar – e saiu deixando-a ali, sentada na sala. Aliviou-se ao notar que ela entendera o sentido de sua pergunta, e não o achava um tarado pervertido como Kakashi ou Jiraya. Se bem que na perspectiva de dormir junto com alguém tão atraente, não pôde deixar de ter pensamentos maliciosos. Mas não era a hora certa ainda.

Após arrumar tudo da melhor maneira que pôde, o jovem Uchiha desceu, apenas para encontrar a sala vazia. Indagando-se sobre o paradeiro de sua namorada, ouviu um ruído de algo abrindo, vindo da cozinha. Decidiu ver o que era. Hinata estava lá, abrindo e conferindo o conteúdo de sua dispensa, e pegando algo aqui e ali, separando na pia. _"O que ela ta fazendo eu não sei, mas ela fica uma graça na cozinha"_, foi se aproximando lentamente. Ele era o melhor, por isso conseguia se ocultar completamente. Esperou até o momento certo, que foi quando ela ergueu seu corpo para verificar um armário no alto, e abraçou-a pelas costas, beijando-a no pescoço. Sentiu a delicada pele dela arrepiar-se diante de tal carícia.

Um súbito instinto subiu sua cabeça, fazendo-o sussurrar palavras de amor no ouvido dela, que apenas corava e se arrepiava a cada sílaba dita. Ele era tão carinhoso com ela, que chegava a comover quem por um acaso os visse ali, naquele momento íntimo. Envolvidos naquele abraço apertado, Sasuke estava cada vez mais tomado por um desejo de tê-la ali, consigo, por toda a eternidade. Foi quando a luxúria invadiu sua mente. Precisava possuí-la, sentia a necessidade que antes nunca tinha corrido seus pensamentos.

Passou a atiça-la um pouco mais, passando os dedos em seu rosto, muito suavemente. Voltou a sussurrar em seu ouvido, beijando-o logo em seguida. Ela mal respondia, apenas se deixava perder pela sensação prazerosa que estava se apossando dela ali. As palavras entrando em seus ouvidos, as carícias em seu pescoço, que sempre foi uma área mais sensível de seu corpo, a mão dele em seu rosto. Ela começava a gemer baixinho, ele com a mão que estava na cintura dela, passou para o lado dos quadris. Foi quando ela entendeu as segundas intenções do jovem Uchiha, e se distanciou dele.

Como se saísse de um estado de transe, Sasuke voltou a si, corando muito. Perguntava-se o que estava tentando fazer. Os dois parados ali, frente a frente, corados. Não entendia a razão de ter deixado seu instinto falar mais alto, mas a necessidade que se apoderara dele ainda estava lá, e o rapaz lutava contra ela incessantemente, dentro de sua cabeça. Correu, saindo pela porta da cozinha, gritando "Desculpe", no processo. Precisava esfriar a cabeça e conter seus ânimos.

Resolveu dar um passeio, talvez ir ao parque para espairecer num ambiente mais tranqüilo. Andava num ritmo rápido, olhando para trás eventualmente, para ter certeza de que ela não o seguia. A noite já estava correndo, e a lua erguida em seu berço nos céus, quando de repente, Sasuke avistou ao fundo uma pessoa andando em sua direção. A cada passo a distância diminuía e ele tinha mais certeza de quem se tratava ser. Era ele. Hyuuga Neji. Sentiu a raiva de antes subindo sua espinha novamente, mas dessa vez tinha algo a seu favor. Olhou-o de forma a provoca-lo e deu certo. Os dois se encaravam.

- Então, Neji – disse Sasuke – não vai se desculpar por me dar uns dias de férias?

- Heh... Acho que não Uchiha – respondeu Neji num tom irônico – Afinal, de que adianta estar em férias se anda por aí sozinho?

- Na verdade eu to andando sozinho porque precisei ver algo no centro, mas sua querida priminha deve estar agora na minha cama, me esperando pra dormir com ela – acertara a ferida do garoto a sua frente. Neji perdeu a compostura, partindo agressivamente para cima de Sasuke, desferindo socos e chutes muito bem esquivados pelo Uchiha. A velocidades dos ataques aumentava, mas ainda assim era um trabalho fácil para o oponente do jovem de olhos perolados. A cada desvio uma onda de frustração subia pelos nervos dele. Começou a usar seu estilo próprio de luta. Foi quando tudo começou a ficar perigoso.

Sasuke agora fazia amplos movimentos, tentando aumentar a distância entre os dois. Até que certa hora conseguiu, e partiu para a ofensiva. Desviou de um golpe de palma de Neji, segurando o outro pulso que ainda não tinha desferido seu golpe, e socando o estômago dele. Passou-lhe uma rasteira e segurou-o pelos cabelos, puxando-o para cima. Acertou um soco no nariz do rapaz Hyuuga, e outro, e mais uma série de golpes. No final, apenas o deixou ali, fraco e incapaz de atacar, e seguiu seu caminho, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Já tinha descontado sua raiva pela tentativa daquela tarde.

Após alguns minutos de andanças, passou por um bar, onde, por acaso, encontrou Kakashi e Jiraya conversando e bebendo. Lembrando-se do ocorrido em sua casa, resolveu se aconselhar com os dois "especialistas" no assunto. Não sabia onde estava se metendo, mas imaginou que talvez os dois tivessem alguma palavra sábia para ele. Sentou-se na mesa junto com eles, provocando risos nos dois homens ali. Indagou-se em sua mente sobre o que aqueles dois pervertidos estariam falando quando chegou.

- Olha só quem nós temos aqui, Kakashi? – disse Jiraya – Se não é nosso amigo apaixonado?

- Isso porque você não viu o estrago que ele fez hoje na porta do elevador. A propósito, Sasuke, você vai arcar com o prejuízo – disse Kakashi rindo.

- Certo, certo. Preciso da ajuda de vocês – isso despertou a curiosidade dos dois – Eu...

- Já sabemos, Sasuke. Você quer aquilo – era impressionante como Kakashi era capaz de ler as pessoas – E pretende que nós ajudemos você com algum conselho.

- Isso, isso – ele estava apreensivo, em busca de algo que pudesse leva-lo a seu objetivo.

- Já tentou conversar com ela? – indagou Jiraya. Parecia simples, mas na verdade, se ele for pensar bem, realmente não tinha tentado isso. Seduzi-la talvez não fosse a melhor forma. Talvez conversar com ela, e expor o que sentia fizesse mais sentido. Afinal, namorar é isso: cumplicidade. Levantou-se, e saiu correndo para casa, deixando os dois ali, rindo da inexperiência do jovem Uchiha Sasuke.

Chegava em casa, após uma caminhada não tão longa quanto pensava que fosse ter. Entrava em casa pela mesma porta que saiu, encontrando sua amada na mesa da cozinha, chorando. Sentiu-se mal pelo que fez, já que a abandonou ali, após tê-la surpreendido com uma atitude nova. Ele não fez nada para ocultar-se, mas ela não percebeu sua presença. Foi andando até onde ela estava, puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado dela. Acariciava seus cabelos, sentiu vontade de chorar junto com ela. Decidiu deixar aquela conversa para outro dia.

Ela sabia que ele estava ali, ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos. Mas não pôde evitar em pensar que talvez tivesse afugentado o desejo que ele supria por ela. Ele a olhou desejoso, queria aproveitar o tempo dele junto com ela, talvez estivesse até carente, mas ela ignorou, sentindo medo da atitude dele. Agora, chorava de remorso, por achar que tinha afastado uma vontade que ela queria ter provocado nele, mas que fez o contrário: a cortou.

- S-Sasu-chan…  – disse Hinata entre soluços – M-me desculpe... – Sasuke se espantou ao ouvir sua amada pedindo desculpas. Aquilo soava como uma total inversão de papéis.

- Sou eu que te devo desculpas, Hina-chan...

- Não, não é. Eu sei que você é jovem, e tem sentimentos que nunca experimentou antes, Sasu-chan. Eu me sinto até lisonjeada por você ta demonstrando esse tipo de interesse por mim – disse secando as lágrimas de seu rosto – Foi só que você me surpreendeu, só isso...

- Hina-chan... E-eu... Eu quero! Preciso de você! Eu amo você, e quero demonstrar isso! – quando notou, já estava em pé, gritando bem alto para quem quisesse ouvir tudo o que sentia. Hinata corou. Sasuke estendeu novamente sua mão, como da primeira vez em que se viram, mas dessa vez sem dúvida aparente se queria ou não toca-la.

Os dois ali em pé, beijavam-se lentamente. No início seus lábios apenas se roçavam, suas respirações em sincronia. Até que ele a puxou para perto de si, colando seu peito nela, sua língua brincando com a dela, seus olhos fechados, aproveitando o momento. O perfume suave e adocicado dos cabelos negro-azulados dela o intoxicavam, sentiam a excitação comendo-lhes a razão. As mãos dele foram descendo até a alça do vestido azul que usava. As dela iam por debaixo da camisa preta, tocando os músculos que tanto quisera acarinhar.

Saíram da cozinha apertada, chegando na sala, entretanto sem parar os beijos quentes e os suspiros apaixonados. Acabaram caindo num dos sofás que ficavam no meio do cômodo, Hinata por baixo. Ele afastou as alças que tinha nas mãos para os ombros, abaixando o vestido até retira-lo completamente. Parou um momento para admirar o corpo seminu de sua amada. Ela usava lingeries brancos, que combinavam com sua tez alva como a neve, delicada como o fio da mais pura seda. Ela era linda, com certeza, mais ainda debaixo de si.

Num impulso libidinoso, ela rasgou a camisa dele em duas, arrancando as duas partes para os lados, deixando seu peitoral nu. Ele era másculo, principalmente daquele ponto de vista. Entre mais beijos, Sasuke resolveu tirar a calça, ficando apenas em suas roupas de baixo. Os dois estavam se amando, ali, entre suspiros e gemidos. Ele já não agüentava mais se segurar. Passou as mãos pelas costas dela, despregando os dois lados de seu sutiã. Atirou-o longe. Seus seios redondos estavam ali, pedindo para serem tocados.

Gentilmente, ele pôs uma das mãos em um, o que gerou um gemido um pouco mais alto. Ela se contorcia de prazer, pois nunca tinha sido tocada daquela forma. Notou que os mamilos dela estavam rijos, ela estava excitada. Passou um dos dedos neles, para ver a reação dela. Ela apenas gemia, incapaz de qualquer outra ação. Tinha uma vontade tremenda de abocanha-los, não sabia bem de onde vinha, mas não era hora de pensar e sim de agir. Beijou o seio esquerdo de Hinata, lambendo rapidamente o mamilo rijo e rosado. Gostou da sensação, repetiu o processo, dando pequenas mordidas muito suaves eventualmente.

Hinata naquele momento gemia alto de prazer. Nunca se sentira assim tão... Viva. Lá estava a expressão máxima do amor daquele casal, a união de seus corpos que estava por vir. O ato sozinho nunca teve graça, as preliminares eram indispensáveis. Ia aproveitando o momento, até sentir uma mão ao lado de seu quadril, puxando a última peça de roupa que a cobria em seu lugar secreto. Sentiu quando ela foi embora, apesar de ter coberto seu rosto com as mãos. Estava nua na frente de outra pessoa. Mas não era de todo o mal, pois sabia que era aquele por quem era apaixonada, e por isso confiava.

Ele olhava fixamente para ela. Mais precisamente para onde tentava esconder, fechando ligeiramente suas pernas. Não pôde se conter em dar um beijo ali. E o fez. Ela tremeu, uma onda de prazer agitou o corpo dela, sentia-se preparada para tudo. Mas ele queria prolongar aquilo. Ficou ali, acariciando os pelos pubianos dela, beijando sua boca. Ela estava entregue, poderia faze-lo quando quisesse... Estava no controle, afinal, e gostava disso.

Tirou sua última peça, expondo seu membro já rígido e ereto. Ela se imaginou se aquilo ia dentro dela, e não pôde evitar, senão sentir um pouco de medo. Era virgem, apesar de sua idade. O que a consolava era o fato de ter certeza que seu parceiro também era. Ele a pegou no colo, roçando um pouco suas partes nas dela. Sua respiração falhava, conforme sentia ser tocada ali pelo órgão masculino. Até que ela se ergueu no colo dele. Olhou em seus olhos, disse estar preparada. Introduziu-o dentro de si, lentamente. As dores da ruptura de sua virgindade e o prazer do ato se misturavam, fazendo-a desejar a dor, por mais que fosse insuportável. Passou-se um momento onde tudo que os dois puderam fazer foi olhar um nos olhos do outro, cada um enxergando o amor transbordando dentro de seu companheiro. A dor estava amenizando, começou a mover os quadris, para cima, e para baixo, repetindo o movimento gradualmente mais rápido. Ele deitara no chão, onde tinham caído após retirarem suas roupas, o prazer era imenso.

Ele gemia alto, ela mais alto ainda. Trocaram de posição, agora ele por cima. Não sabia se duraria muito mais tempo, mas queria aproveitar. Continuou indo mais rápido, as estocadas cada vez mais fortes, as unhas dela rasgando o tapete onde se apoiava. Viu as lágrimas do sofrer, em decorrência da dor da primeira vez, mas sabia que não era somente aquilo. Ela estava feliz, e ele também. Eram um só. Após um gemido particularmente alto, os dois alcançaram seu primeiro orgasmo juntos, se separando logo em seguida. Num esforço final, Sasuke rastejou até o corpo de Hinata, deitando por cima dela. O calor de seus corpos os manteriam aquecidos até o próximo dia pela manhã, quando acordarem e descobrirem que não se tratava de um sonho lascivo. Ao cobrir completamente a garota com seu corpo, deixou-se desmaiar de exaustão.

Os dois permaneceram ali, desmaiados. Exaustos após uma noite de amor, seus corpos imóveis, em silêncio. Nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita, a paixão estava no ar. Ficaram assim, grudados, até o dia seguinte. Sasuke estava dormindo tranqüilamente, quando sentiu algo cutucar seu pé. Chutou com força o motivo de sua perturbação, ouvindo uma exclamação de dor resultante do golpe. _"Alguém reclamou do chute? Peraí... TEM ALGUÉM AQUI?!"_, acordou na hora, e virou-se de costas, deparando-se com Naruto estirado no chão.

- Naruto – Sasuke parecia incomodado em ser pego nesse estado – o que você faz aqui, seu fracassado?

- Eu... – nem sabia direito o que dizer. O casal estava ali, nu, em sua frente – me cobriria, e também a Hinata se fosse você.

Após acordar sua namorada, que ao notar a presença do jovem de cabelos loiros espetados ali, gritou tão alto que até a própria Hokage pôde ouvir de onde estava, Sasuke foi se vestir, junto com Hinata. Os dois ainda trocaram alguns beijos no quarto, mas para não fazer aquele visitante tão inconveniente esperar, desceram logo.

- Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui? – indagou o Uchiha a seu colega.

- Bem... é que... – o loiro corava ao tentar dizer – Eu vou me casar!

Hinata e Sasuke se entreolharam estupefatos. A possível preocupação de Sasuke em ver sua amada se abatendo novamente por causa de Naruto foi eliminada, bem no momento em que ela respondera um "Parabéns", muito animado. Ela estava de bom-humor e ele sabia a razão. Na verdade ele também estava de bom-humor, abraçou seu amigo, apertou sua mão dando os parabéns.

- Certo, mas... Você interrompeu nosso... – Sasuke soltou um pigarro antes de continuar – momento... Só pra dizer que vai se casar?

- Na verdade... Não. Quero que vocês sejam os padrinhos!


	10. Férias

                                                        **                        Capítulo Nove: Férias**

O desejo de Naruto era algo que certamente os dois teriam prazer em realizar. Mas naquele momento não estavam muito interessados em saber sobre o casamento do amigo, precisavam de um jeito rápido de despacha-lo para fora dali. O jovem dos cabelos espetados e olhos azuis falava incessantemente, comentando sobre como fizera sua Sakura-chan aceitar o pedido e sobre como estava feliz que eles fossem os padrinhos de casamento dele. Sasuke começava a ficar impaciente por um momento a sós com sua amada, e decidiu intervir.

- Err... Naruto – disse Sasuke tentando esconder sua impaciência – Tem só uma coisa que me perturba nisso tudo...

- Hm? – ele atiçara a curiosidade do garoto raposa – O que?

- Como você entrou aqui sem eu notar? – essa era uma pergunta pertinente. Apenas lembrava-se de estar dormindo quando sentiu seu pé sendo cutucado por algo. Hinata também se mostrou perplexa quanto a esse ponto.

- Ah, bem... Na verdade a porta tava aberta – respondeu o jovem. Um filme se passava na mente do casal. Hinata chorava na cozinha quando Sasuke entrou. Os dois tiveram uma breve conversa e depois foram ter seu momento juntos, mas realmente, esqueceram a porta de onde o Uchiha entrara. Ela estava aberta, na verdade escancarada, dando passagem para quem quisesse entrar.

Após um pequeno tempo onde os três riram um pouco da situação, Naruto disse ter de ir. Precisava iniciar os preparativos, já que pretendiam se casar ainda naquele mês. Saiu, sorridente, pois tinha encontrado seus padrinhos de casamento. Estava feliz, com a mulher de seus sonhos. Voltando ao casal, esses estavam ali, olhando um para o outro lembrando do que fizeram na noite anterior. Hinata parecia estar um pouco envergonhada, reação comum ao dia seguinte, enquanto Sasuke apenas se sentia bem. Os dois esbanjavam bom-humor e felicidade. Estavam mesmo apaixonados.

Hinata levantou-se de onde estava e foi preparar o café. _"Cada dia que passa eu quero mais que ela fique aqui. Nunca tive ninguém preparando nada pra mim, agora eu tenho uma garota linda na minha cozinha, fazendo meu café, que eu aposto que vai ficar delicioso", _lembrando-se de seus tempos solitários, o garoto decidiu não ficar sozinho naquela hora. Foi até a cozinha e abraçou-a pelas costas como fizera no dia anterior. Mas dessa vez, os dois sorriram e se beijaram carinhosamente.

- Bom-dia! – disse ele – Afinal, vamos encarar como se nosso dia estivesse começando agora. Sem mais visitas chatas, sem mais infortúnios. Só você e eu.

- Claro Sasu-chan! É tudo que eu quero!

Os dois comeram o desjejum preparado por Hinata. Chegava a dar pena de comer, tal era a beleza da refeição preparada com tanto amor e carinho. Mas se a beleza era incrível, o sabor era ainda mais. Nunca comera algo tão gostoso na vida, julgou o Uchiha. Ela era a esposa perfeita, mas achava que ainda era cedo para pensar em casamento. Não era precipitado feito seu amigo, que mal começou a namorar já estava se casando. Sabia que Naruto amava Sakura desde os tempos do colégio, mas não imaginava que fossem dar tão certo. Não pôde evitar senão imaginar se eles já teriam feito sexo. Não sabia, mas tinha certeza de algo: sua virgindade era algo a se deixar no passado.

Ela o observava enquanto comia. Estava mais bonito desde a noite anterior. Mal sabia ela que ele pensava da mesma forma. Um pensamento ocorreu em sua mente. Talvez estivesse ali a sua frente o homem de sua vida. Era a pura verdade, mas não sabia ainda, ou ao menos não tinha certeza.

Após o café, Sasuke pediu que ela permanecesse em casa, pois ia sair para resolver algo e já estava de volta. Hinata insistiu para ir com ele, mas não teve outra opção senão ficar. Aproveitou o tempo livre para arrumar a bagunça que fizeram na sala. Não pôde conter seus risinhos ao adentrar no local onde se amaram a algumas horas atrás, de uma forma tão extrema que nem sabia como descrever. Pôs novamente o avental, e passou a limpar tudo, cantarolando. Parecia exatamente como uma dona-de-casa.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke andava feliz pelas ruas do centro da vila de Konoha. Olhava de um lado para o outro procurando o que queria, até que achou. Era uma pequena loja, com vários pôsteres na vitrine. Entrou. Lá dentro havia três mesas, cada uma com seu respectivo computador, e um atendente pronto para atende-lo. Cumprimentou um jovem rapaz que ali trabalhava, e logo os dois discutiam preços e localidades. Queria fazer uma surpresa para sua querida Hinata. E conseguiu exatamente o que queria bem ali, naquela pequena loja.

Voltou apressado para casa, louco para dar a notícia. Corria pelas ruas, ignorando todas as caras e bocas de seus conhecidos ao se depararem com o Novo Sasuke, totalmente mudado. Ele tinha mudado. E começava pouco a pouco a gostar disso. Avistou sua casa, aumento o ritmo das passadas. Chegou em sua porta ofegante, mas ansioso. Entrou. Ao chegar na sala, deparou-se com Hinata em seu costumeiro avental, cantarolando feliz e limpando a casa. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Hina-chan, arrume as malas – disse ele, sério, frio. Ela se espantou com a atitude súbita de seu namorado.

- O que houve, Sasu-chan? – a dúvida agora povoava a mente da jovem ali parada.

- Apenas faça-o – concluiu ele, subindo para seu quarto. Ia arrumar suas malas também.

Hinata não entendeu o que deu nele para de repente voltar a ser frio e apático como antes. Tinha um sentimento de perda em seu peito, e resolveu procurar saber o que tinha acontecido a ele. Subiu, degrau por degrau, a angústia a comendo por dentro. Abriu a porta do quarto. Ele fazia as malas. Mas não eram as malas dela, e sim as dele. Aquilo tudo estava cada vez mais estranho. Ele a encarou, seus olhos com um tom pétreo.

- Hinata – disse ele, ainda fingindo – É bom que termine logo suas malas.

- Por que? O que houve? – sentia que havia algo errado ali, mas não sabia o que era.

- Porque... – não conseguiu se conter e abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta – nós vamos viajar!

Naquele mesmo momento, mas em outro lugar, Neji andava cabisbaixo. Como se já não bastasse ser remanejado pela sua má conduta no trabalho, perder sua prima para seu rival e perder a confiança do líder de seu clã, agora também perdera uma batalha pessoal. Fora surrado na noite anterior por Sasuke. Mas isso não era o motivo de sua depressão, era algo mais. Aquilo que o jovem tinha dito para provoca-lo mostrou-se ser verdade.

Flashback

_Neji vinha andando, enraivecido por ter sido derrotado. Não havia deixado muitas marcas, para sua sorte. Poderia disfarçar o corte no rosto dizendo qualquer coisa ou apenas ignorando quem perguntar. Mas pretendia fazer algo a respeito daquilo, e era naquela hora. Tinha acabado de amanhecer quando saiu de sua casa, rumando para onde Sasuke e Hinata estavam. Não tinha idéia do que fazer, mas provavelmente era alguma loucura._

_Caminhava, sentindo a raiva pulsar em seu peito, pedindo para ser descontada. Passou por uma árvore. Não se contendo, voltou e a golpeou com força, fazendo um buraco no tronco. Estava ligeiramente mais calmo, mas ainda assim não tinha se vingado ainda. Tornou a seguir para a casa do Uchiha._

_Parou frente à porta. Não tinha idéia de como ia entrar, mas sabia que tinha de faze-lo. Circundou o local, em busca de alguma brecha, quando encontrou a porta escancarada. "É muita sorte pra ser algo de bom", entrou. Seguiu silenciosamente pela cozinha, foi subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto, quando olhou para trás e os viu._

_Ela estava nua, porém coberta por ele, também nu. Os fluídos de uma noite de prazer espalhados, assim como suas roupas, pela sala. Estavam abraçados. Resolveu chegar mais perto. Foi até onde pôde. Observava as feições dos dois. O Uchiha parecia inofensivo, entregue ao sono da exaustão. Hinata dormia também, com um rosto angelical que sempre ostentou. Parecia feliz, em paz. Passou pela cabeça do jovem que talvez ele a fizesse se sentir bem, afinal. Considerava Hinata sua irmã, e queria o melhor para ela. Mas nem sempre o que era bom para ela tinha de ser para ele. Começou a considerar se deveria parar de impedir isso. Foi embora._

Fim do Flashback

Refletindo muito, Neji zanzava pelo vilarejo sem ter um destino específico. Precisava meditar sobre o assunto, e analisar com calma tudo o que vira na casa de Sasuke. A descoberta da perda da virgindade de sua prima, por quem tanto zelou, acabou mexendo com seu emocional. Precisava de uns dias longe deles, longe de tudo na verdade. Começava a se perguntar se ter tentado separar os dois foi uma atitude certa, além do mais, dar apoio a Ino, que sempre fora louca por Sasuke, agora não parecia mais uma opção muito boa.

Hinata quase desmaiara com a atitude esquisita de seu namorado. A súbita mudança de comportamento de Sasuke não tinha uma explicação lógica. Mas outra coisa chamou a atenção dela. Uchiha Sasuke fazendo piadas... Era curiosa a forma com que o seu relacionamento o fazia mudar. Estava adorando o jeito com que a tratava, mas morria de medo de uma recaída, afinal, ele sofrera tanto no passado que se tornava imprevisível. Ao parar para pensar nisso, permaneceu ali, observando o rosto de seu amado, com uma expressão vazia.

Ao notar que era observado, Sasuke não entendeu bem o que acontecia ali. Ela apenas o olhava, sem expressão. Foi até Hinata, passando a mão algumas vezes na frente de seu rosto. Ela estava fora de si, pensando em como ele sofrera. Não que ele soubesse. Até que finalmente, ela acordou. Abraçou-o ali, no meio do quarto. Acariciou seus cabelos negros, recostou sua cabeça no peitoral forte dele. Quis mostrar que estava lá, e que poderia dar apoio a ele quando precisasse.

- Hina-chan, o que houve? – indagou Sasuke, curioso e apreensivo.

- Sasu-chan, eu sei o quanto você sofreu. Não posso dizer que entendo como se sente em relação a isso, mas saiba que eu to aqui pra te ajudar – disse num tom suave, a garota abraçada ao rapaz.

- Olha... Esquece isso. Essa fase da minha vida já era – o tom do rapaz era sério, porém sem frieza – Depois que te conheci minha vida mudou. Eu mudei. Sei que se preocupa comigo, mas não vejo necessidade. Quem ta aqui pra você sou eu!

Os dois se beijaram, aliás, um dos hábitos que Sasuke passava a adquirir era o de beijar Hinata por tudo. Nunca beijara ninguém... Agora tentava tirar o atraso. Alguns beijos depois, o casal saía da casa com suas mochilas nas costas. Iam a pé, já que não era longe. Seu destino era o litoral, que ficava a poucas horas de caminhada dali. O Uchiha, com o que possuía, permitiu-se alugar uma cabana na praia, com vista extensa para o vasto oceano. Era verão, mas aquele lugar nunca ficava cheio. Os dois poderiam se curtir durante o resto da semana que tinham. Partiram.

Era meio-dia quando chegaram. Certamente estavam famintos, e cansados. Resolveram descansar primeiro, e seguiram para o quarto. Para surpresa de Hinata, o cômodo tinha apenas uma cama de casal. Virou-se para Sasuke, que tinha um sorriso malicioso no canto de sua boca. Foi ele. Mas não se incomodava, adorava sua presença perto dela, quanto mais colado, melhor. A jovem caiu na cama, seguida do rapaz. Abraçaram-se, e ali dormiram, agarrados um ao outro.

Quando acordaram, a tarde já ia acabando, o sol se pondo. Por sorte, a jovem Hyuuga sempre levava consigo um pouco de comida pronta. Ela punha a mesa para que pudessem finalmente saciar sua fome, quando ele a impediu. Disse que tinha algo que preferia fazer muito mais do que comer ali. Pensamentos maldosos invadiram a mente da garota, enquanto olhava aqueles olhos negros penetrantes fitando-a. Achou que talvez soubesse do que ele estava falando, mas se enganou. Ele pegou toda a comida, já tinha uma toalha na mão. Foram para o lado de fora da cabana. Era uma morada simples, feita de madeira, sem muitos luxos, mas com certeza dava para morar ali.

Ao sentarem lado a lado, pondo sua refeição na pequena varanda que havia ali, Hinata entendeu a razão dele querer comer do lado de fora. O crepúsculo visto dali, o sol caindo, o oceano querendo engoli-lo e levar consigo sua luz, tudo era extremamente romântico. Sasuke era extremamente romântico. Comeram ali, os dois, em silêncio. Aproveitavam cada momento daquele fenômeno que presenciariam pelos próximos cinco dias, sem necessitarem dizer nada um ao outro. A paixão emanava de cada um, a ternura, a cumplicidade. Os dois podiam sentir tudo isso vindo de seu parceiro.

Ao terminarem de comer, o garoto recostou-se numa pilastra, para poder aproveitar a vista da praia e do pôr-do-sol. Hinata sentou em seu colo, deixando-se envolver pelos braços daquele que amava. Ele acariciava o cabelo dela, gentilmente. Os dois suspiravam diante de tal beleza natural, que em alguns minutos se dissipara no horizonte, dando margem para que avistassem a lua e todas as estrelas brilhantes do céu azul-marinho. Ele precisava dizer algo, estava com aquilo engasgado em sua garganta, mas não era nada ruim. Eram as palavras que sempre teve vergonha de dizer, e que ali, sem ninguém além dela para ouvi-las, sentia-se seguro para tentar.

- Hina-chan – chamou-a carinhosamente.

- Sim, Sasu-chan?

- Eu nunca entendi direito o que aconteceu comigo, e nem nunca vou entender. Só sei que cada momento que passo contigo meu coração parece querer pular da minha boca, meu rosto ferve como nunca antes aconteceu. Você mexeu comigo. Você acordou todos os sentimentos doces e acolhedores em minha alma. Obrigado.

Fez-se o silêncio novamente. Tinha dito o que queria, mas não esperava que fosse respondido. Hinata queria responder, mas não encontrava palavras para que pudesse faze-lo. Guardou para si as palavras ditas ali, sentindo que eram juras eternas de amor. Ele também a mudara, mas não conseguia dizer isso. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu do canto do olho dela, sendo limpa logo em seguida por uma das mãos dele. Sabia que não era tristeza dela. Mas não falou nada, queria aproveitar tudo aquilo.

- Sasu-chan, por sua causa eu também mudei – finalmente conseguira pensar em algo – Fiquei mais forte. Com você ao meu lado sei que posso lutar pelo que quero, ser quem eu realmente sou sem sentir vergonha ou medo, pois você vai ta lá pra me ajudar. Eu sinto que não sou nada sem você, eu te amo... Pra sempre!

Beijaram-se ali, sob a luz do luar, sabendo que os únicos que presenciavam a cena eram a lua e todas as estrelas. Foram até a praia e se deitaram lado a lado na areia. Contaram estrelas, correram, enfim, se divertiram naquela noite. A praia deserta era tudo o que desejaram, e Sasuke foi esperto o suficiente para aproveitar essa oportunidade. Sua mudança estava completa, ele era alguém completo. Sua metade que faltava estava ali, olhando para ele, com seus olhos perolados que desde o primeiro beijo o fazem suspirar. Entenderam ali que o que tinham era pra vida toda.

Naquela mesma noite, a quilômetros de distancia dali, Neji meditava às margens de um riacho, nos confins das florestas de Konoha. Precisava de respostas que só encontraria sozinho. A cena do casal dormindo no chão certamente causara um impacto mais profundo do que pôde imaginar. Isso além do fato de que era a segunda noite que não dormiria em casa. Sabia que não poderia voltar, Hiashi ia querer sua cabeça.

- Droga! – disse socando uma pedra – Porque eu me importo tanto! Ela é como uma irmã pra mim, mas às vezes sinto que aquele Uchiha maldito ainda vai fazer algo a ela. Ele vai machuca-la e eu preciso impedir. Mas... Ela parecia tão contente hoje. Agora duvido sobre as intenções dele. Talvez ele realmente tenha mudado. Talvez ele goste dela.

Ele não sabia, mas havia mais alguém ali, que escutara tudo o que disse. Observava o duelo interno de Neji, não imparcialmente. Sofria com a dor do jovem. Decidiu se revelar. Do meio da mata densa surgia uma garota alta, de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques. Corpo atlético, seios fartos, quadris perfeitos. O olhar era doce, mas aquela menina era capaz de matar. Andou até o Hyuuga, que a fitava incrédulo. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

- Oi, Neji-kun – a voz dela mostrava que estava incomodada com a situação.

- Tenten, o que faz aqui? – indagou o jovem.

- Vim te fazer companhia. Vi que você estava mal, hoje mais cedo. Decidi te seguir, e aqui estou! – respondeu sorridente a garota. Seu nome era Tenten, uma das parceiras de Neji. Conheciam-se tinha anos, mas nunca houve nada entre eles. Não que ela não quisesse.

Ela sentou ao lado do rapaz, que corou ao sentir-se tão próximo dela. Ela observava a água corrente do riacho, mas na verdade olhava pelo reflexo as atitudes dele. Talvez tivesse uma chance ali de mostrar seus sentimentos. Lentamente juntou suas mãos às dele. A expressão confusa dele demonstrava que não entendia o que se passava.

- Neji-kun... Eu preciso dizer algo a você – disse Tenten

- Bem... Diga – a curiosidade do menino Hyuuga estava o atiçando.

- Eu... To vendo que você ta mal. Quero que saiba que pode contar comigo – o rosto da garota corava – Porque eu te amo...

- Como é? – Neji se assemelhava a Hinata nesse aspecto. Não tinham o mínimo jeito para os relacionamentos amorosos. Na verdade, sempre sentiu algo a mais por ela, mas nunca deixou transparecer, pois não quis se tornar fraco. Mas, ao ver Uchiha Sasuke mudando e se fortalecendo com isso, resolveu abrir seu coração – Nossa... Isso foi... Inesperado.

- Eu só queria dizer isso, mesmo que não sinta o mesmo – disse Tenten, já se levantando.

- Espere! – gritou o jovem, segurando a barra da calça dela – Eu nunca demonstrei isso, mas, eu também amo você!


	11. Uma Mudança Decisiva

                                                        **          Capítulo Dez: Uma mudança decisiva**

Os dois ficaram ali, parados, se olhando. Neji tinha aberto seus sentimentos, e Tenten parecia não crer no que seus ouvidos a diziam. Ele a amava? Então por que em todos aqueles anos nunca demonstrara? Nunca entendeu seu parceiro direito, não era agora que passaria a ser uma especialista no assunto. Ele se levantou, ficando frente a frente com ela. Não havia notado antes, mas ela estava linda. Ficou sem jeito ao senti-lo olhando para ela, mas desejava que ele o fizesse.

Pouco a pouco iam ficando mais próximos, suas respirações se tornando mais altas e mais profundas com o sentimento profundo que tinham pela pessoa a sua frente. Seus olhos fecharam em sincronia, seus lábios se encostaram pela primeira vez em tantos anos de desejos ocultos. Seus beijos eram leves, apenas um joguete entre seus lábios. Neji nunca tinha sido testado nesse tipo de aspecto, mas na concepção de Tenten, aquele estava sendo o beijo de sua vida. Ela o amava, e agora ele sabia disso. Ela foi passando a língua timidamente pelos lábios dele, em busca do interior de sua boca.

Logo os dois se enroscavam num beijo apaixonado, suas línguas em contato, ambos sentindo o interior da boca de seu companheiro, trocando saliva, se amando.  Ele tinha seus braços em volta da cintura dela, e ela passou os seus pelo pescoço dele. Recostaram-se numa árvore ali próxima, sem cessar os beijos. A cada momento que tentavam puxar mais ar para dentro de si, os olhares mais apaixonados eram trocados, num momento mágico de suas vidas.

Passaram as horas seguintes nessa troca de carinhos que ansiaram por tanto tempo, e que finalmente deixavam de guardar para isso a vontade que alimentavam dentro de seus peitos. Ao fim, sentaram-se lado a lado, e passaram a admirar as estrelas do céu, pois a noite já ia alta. Tenten não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar para casa, queria ficar ali, junto com ele. Já que morava sozinha, decidiu fazer companhia ao rapaz que amou por tanto tempo sem saber que ele o amava também.

Por um momento, esqueceram-se de todos os problemas. Mas Neji sabia que não ia resolver sua crise de consciência fugindo dela. Só que agora tinha uma importante aliada ao seu lado, e tinha a certeza de que poderia contar com ela. Achava que a melhor ocasião para pedir sua ajuda era ali, já que estavam juntos, e sozinhos.

- Tenten – disse Neji, num tom sério – Posso contar com você pra me ajudar?

- Neji-kun... Antes eu preciso admitir uma coisa pra você...

- Hm? – ele a olhou curioso

- Eu ouvi você falando, um pouco antes de aparecer. Na verdade eu só apareci por causa disso – Tenten olhou para o alto, pensando no que tinha ouvido – Eu entendo que você esteja preocupado com a Hinata. Só que você é o único que ainda não notou o quanto ela anda mudada, graças ao Sasuke.

- Eu... Ela... Mudou – Neji apenas resmungava algumas palavras, incrédulo na declaração da garota.

- Pode ser difícil pra você entender... Mas ela ta feliz com ele – finalizou, deixando Neji a refletir por alguns instantes.

Ele sabia que tinha ouvido a verdade da boca da jovem ao seu lado. Entretanto encontrava uma grande dificuldade em aceitar o fato de que talvez o Uchiha realmente a fizesse feliz. Seu semblante, no dia que invadira a casa de Sasuke, era o de alguém satisfeito com o que tinha, seu sorriso era largo, mesmo enquanto dormia. Ela era feliz ao lado dele, mas Neji não queria que fosse verdade. Sua mente entrava em conflito, um misto de emoções abalava-o, era uma bomba que estava para explodir.

Tenten o observava enquanto refletia, via o esforço em compreender a situação estampado no rosto do jovem Hyuuga. A primeira lágrima caiu dos olhos de Neji. Ele tinha um lado sensível, que foi afetado pelo choque de presenciar um de seus pesadelos se tornando realidade. Julgava que Sasuke fosse o pior possível para sua prima, mas estava descobrindo da forma mais dolorosa que não era bem a verdade. Pôs as mãos em seu rosto, e chorava furiosamente, frustrado consigo mesmo por permitir que tudo fugisse a seu controle. Sentia-se fraco. Ela gentilmente pegou a cabeça dele e a recostou em seu peitoral, acariciando seu cabelo carinhosamente.

- Calma Neji-kun... Eu to aqui, pra você – disse Tenten, num tom muito baixo. Tentava com tudo o que tinha acalmar o jovem que passava por um dos dilemas mais difíceis de sua vida: Confiar em alguém que pode machucar um membro de sua família e deixar que sejam felizes, ou dar um jeito daquilo terminar, e acabar com a felicidade de sua prima? Era demais para a mente já perturbada do garoto.

Repentinamente, Neji travou em seu lugar. Ficou sem expressão. Era como se tivesse descartado todas as emoções que o deixavam nesse estado de conflito. Não era exatamente isso. Tinha tomado sua decisão. Não era justo interferir na felicidade alheia por causa de uma briga que nem ao menos a envolvia. Sentiu que tinha algo a fazer, um problema a reparar.

Subitamente se levantou, deixando Tenten perplexa sobre sua escolha. Sorriu, com o canto de sua boca, passando segurança a sua parceira, que logo estava de pé. Pretendia acompanha-lo por onde quer que fosse. Abraçou-o, beijando-o logo em seguida. Passaram alguns momentos ali, naquela posição, pois sabiam que em breve não teriam muito tempo para tudo aquilo. Ainda tinham algo a fazer, mas só Neji sabia o que era.

Os dois começaram a voltar para Konoha. Estavam no meio da parte mais densa da floresta, mas andavam ainda assim de mãos dadas. Era um trecho difícil da vida de Neji, mas ele se considerava com sorte por tê-la ao seu lado para apóia-lo. Faziam o caminho de volta, juntos, porém cada um com seus pensamentos. Ele compenetrado em desfazer seus erros e arcar com as conseqüências, ela preocupada com o bem-estar dele, principalmente dados os eventos que iam se seguir.

Passaram pelos portões da vila, e por estarem juntos causaram um certo rebuliço na guarda. Mas nada que não pudesse ser ignorado, e no atual estado deles, fora uma tarefa simples. Os dois sentiam medo pelo que estava para acontecer, mas ele sabia que não poderia fugir daquilo. Fora ele que causara o caos dentro de sua casa. Sua prima mais velha fugira de casa, indo morar com o namorado, e ele também não aparecia em casa tinha duas noites. Não sabia que horas eram quando apareceu em sua casa. Passaram pelo portão principal quando ouviram algo vindo do andar superior da casa.

Os dois se entreolharam, indagando-se o que estaria acontecendo. Correram para dentro do lugar, temendo que algo tivesse ocorrido com os integrantes do clã Hyuuga. O andar inferior estava todo apagado, muito esquisito. Nunca essa parte da casa ficava apagada. Subiram cautelosamente, prontos para qualquer tipo de ameaça. O andar superior também se encontrava igualmente apagado, salvo pelo quarto mais ao fundo, à esquerda. Era o quarto de Hanabi, que se localizava bem em frente ao quarto de Hinata.

Ouviram a jovem gritar, furiosa. Parecia que estava brigando com alguém. Neji abriu a porta do quarto, e lá estava Hyuuga Hanabi gritando, soltando sua frustração, enquanto Hyuuga Hiashi apenas a encarava, com um olhar triste que nunca demonstrou poder adquirir em seu rosto. Tal foi a surpresa dos dois ao ver o jovem Hyuuga abrir a porta que Hanabi se calou e os três passaram a se encarar. Até que Hanabi não agüentou, correu até o primo e o abraçou, chorando. Ele estava confuso. Afinal, não tinha sido ele o causador de tanta infelicidade com a partida de Hinata? Então porque ela parecia estar contente em vê-lo? Mais surpreso ainda ficou ao notar que até Hiashi parecia mais animado ao se deparar com seu sobrinho parado à porta.

Entrou no quarto, seguido de Tenten. Os dois parentes do jovem se indagaram silenciosamente sobre quem era a jovem atraente atrás dele. Tinham um certo tipo de telepatia, só que se comunicavam com os olhares. Por possuírem olhos mais expressivos que a grande maioria, o clã Hyuuga tinha essa particularidade. E naquele momento, os olhos dos dois que estavam na casa demonstravam uma intensa curiosidade em saber quem era a acompanhante de Neji.

- Minha namorada – disse apontando para Tenten – Tenten. Tenten, esses são Hyuuga Hiashi, meu tio e tutor, e Hyuuga Hanabi, minha prima mais nova.

- Prazer em conhece-los – cumprimentou Tenten, corada. Não sabia que tinha se tornado namorada de Neji assim tão rápido, mas estava feliz com isso. Ele não tinha vergonha de admiti-la para família. Não pôde deixar de pensar carinhosamente em como o garoto a sua frente era corajoso em enfrentar sua família mesmo depois de ter causado tanta tristeza dentro de seu clã.

- Prazer, Tenten-san – respondeu Hiashi, se levantando e indo até ela – Neji, que jovem bonita que você escolheu! Meus parabéns garoto, e bem-vindo de volta.

- Neji-niisan, NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! – gritou Hanabi ainda abraçada a seu primo. Ele entendera agora o quanto sua família o amava. Sentiram sua falta, mesmo ele tendo feito coisas horríveis para ele. Indagava-se a cada segundo se eles não sentiam raiva pelo que fizera. Mais uma vez a capacidade observadora de Hiashi o fez ficar um passo à frente.

- Eu sei que deve estar confuso sobre a razão de nós não estarmos com raiva de você, Neji – disse o líder Hyuuga – Mas essa casa sem a Hinata e sem você perde metade dos habitantes, e eu e Hanabi acabamos ficando muito solitários sem vocês dois por aqui. Lembre-se que nós prezamos sempre pela família.

- Hiashi-san, eu quero me desculpar pela minha conduta imprópria em relação a Hinata-sama. Eu juro que nem que tenha que morrer para isso, eu vou desfazer meus erros. Eu preciso reparar minhas faltas com ela – notava-se o tom de sinceridade na voz do jovem – Isso é uma promessa.

Sentiu um estranho impulso dentro de si, que o fez erguer o polegar direito, e sorrir. Um brilho súbito saiu de seu sorriso, o que tornou a cena no mínimo estranha. Tenten não pôde segurar seu riso. Sabia muito bem com quem era parecida aquela pose. Lembrou-se dos tempos em que eram treinados por Maito Gai, e seu estilo esquisitão de ser. Após um momento de risos de Tenten e apreensão do resto dos Hyuuga, Neji compreendeu o que fizera, e saiu daquela posição, corando muito.

- Ei, Neji-kun, foi tomado pelo fogo da juventude? – perguntou Tenten entre risos.

- Fica quieta, Tenten – respondeu encabulado o jovem. Acabara se assemelhando a Rock Lee e Maito Gai, seu parceiro e seu mentor, respectivamente. Suas poses ridículas e atitudes fora do comum acabaram contagiando a mente de Neji por um pequeno momento. Mas, o que importava naquele momento é que havia conseguido o perdão de sua família.

- Neji-niisan, o que te levou a chegar a essa conclusão? – indagou Hanabi.

Neji parou por um instante, e relembrou a cena que tinha visto naquela manhã. Talvez fosse algo que não devessem saber. Ia guardar pra si mesmo, numa tentativa de proteger Hinata de seu pai. Mas ainda precisava inventar alguma desculpa. Pensou em várias possibilidades até que encontrou uma que se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil dele.

- Bem, eu me dei conta de que estava mancomunando com aquela oferecida da Ino – respondeu Neji, tentando parecer bem metido – Agora já se viu? Eu devia ta louco na hora que aceitei me juntar àquela safada, doente e obsessiva. Eu sou bom demais pra sequer dar a minha atenção a ela.

- Mas você deve acha-la gostosa, ne, Neji-kun? – perguntou Tenten – Todos vocês acham!

- Err... – _"Pensa Neji, pensa! Já sei!"_ – Pode até ser... Mas você é mais – piscou um olho ao terminar a frase. Surtiu o efeito que desejava, fazendo Tenten derreter-se por dentro.

Naquele mesmo momento, numa outra localidade de Konoha, Ino andava de um lado para outro, dentro de seu quarto. Indagava-se sobre a razão de não ter obtido sucesso em sua última tentativa de separar Sasuke de Hinata. Isso a estava consumindo por dentro. Ela se julgava melhor em todos os aspectos do que "aquela menininha Hyuuga". Mal sabia que o Uchiha não tinha a menor intenção de troca-la por quem quer que seja, ele a amava de verdade.

Várias tentativas e planejamentos correram sua cabeça, enquanto ela refletia sobre a forma perfeita de obter para si o "seu" Sasuke. Porém sempre havia algo que a ficava receosa em tentar, algum ponto onde seu estratagema não era precisou ou era falho. Caiu em sua cama, com o rosto coberto pelo travesseiro e acabou adormecendo.

No dia seguinte, resolveu fazer uma visita despretensiosa à casa do jovem por quem era louca. Arrumou-se da forma mais provocante possível, com uma microssaia justa, um top muito pequeno, ambos roxos. Decidiu não usar nada por baixo. Maquiou-se, após passar seu perfume e saiu de casa, espantando seu pai e sua mãe pela forma com que estava vestida. Vestida para matar. Sentia-se uma "femme fatale", e realmente, ela tornava-se uma.

A cada esquina que virava, os olhares da população masculina da Vila da Folha se voltavam exclusivamente para ela. Literalmente parara a vila por alguns minutos, enquanto desfilava toda sua sensualidade para qualquer um que quisesse ver. Já que estava sendo tão admirada, decidiu não ir rápido, afinal, ele ia estar em casa mesmo. E se aquela garota Hyuuga tentasse se intrometer entre os dois, ela veria só. Tinha a determinação nos olhos, pretendia conquistar seu amado, custe o que custasse.

Após certo tempo, cansou-se dos assovios e comentários daqueles que a viam pelo caminho e voltou a seu ritmo normal de andar. Avistava ao longe seu destino. Estava se preparando mentalmente para a hora de sua conquista. Tinha completa noção de que ia travar uma batalha dentro daquela casa, mas não importava como, sairia vencedora dali.

Parou em frente à porta da casa onde pretendia seduzir o morador principal dali: Uchiha Sasuke. Virando de costas, bateu três vezes e aguardou. Nenhuma resposta. Deu a volta na casa, batendo na porta dos fundos. Nada. Olhou pela janelas e não viu ninguém. Tocou a campainha várias vezes, sem obter nem sequer um grito de "já vai". Estariam dormindo? Foi quando notou o pedaço de papel pregado a porta. Leu o que estava escrito:

_Para qualquer um interessado em saber, viajamos.  
                                                    Ass. Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata._

Eles tinham viajado sem nem sequer dizer para onde iam. Aquilo, pensava Ino, era um golpe baixo daquela garotinha metida a mulher. Mas não ia ficar assim. Estava mais motivada ainda a separa-los, sentindo o ódio subindo suas veias. Adquiria rapidamente o tom avermelhado, a frustração marcada em seu rosto contorcido numa careta de raiva. Sabia a quem recorrer.

Correndo, rapidamente alcançou a mansão Hyuuga, e bateu a porta. Precisava da ajuda dele. Neji. Por sorte, ele mesmo que atendeu à porta, tendo atrás de si uma Tenten muito curiosa e ao mesmo tempo enciumada de ter seu namorado sendo procurado por uma garota vestida naqueles trajes. Ele a olhou como se fosse a escória, ela nem ligou. Ele sempre fez isso com todos, não era agora que ia mudar. A presença de Tenten fora ignorada pela garota loira.

- Neji-kun, precisamos pensar em um novo plano! – disse Ino, desesperadamente.

- Não, Ino. Você pode continuar com isso, mas eu to fora – respondeu Neji, fechando a porta atrás de si. Mas não foi capaz de fecha-la totalmente, pois Ino pôs o pé no caminho.

- Neji-kun, por favor! – tentou seduzi-lo. Já era demais para Tenten suportar. A porta escancarou-se atirando a jovem loira para trás, revelando uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, e feições furiosas.

- Você vem até aqui, tenta fazer MEU namorado – deu muita ênfase no "meu" – a desfazer a promessa dele, e ainda tenta seduzi-lo na minha frente! Você tem coragem, Ino!

Mal a garota pôde se recuperar da portada que levara, já tinha sobre si uma inimiga que tinha a intenção clara de machuca-la. Procurou desviar-se como pôde dos golpes, mas acabou sendo atingida por alguns, fazendo o canto de sua boca sangrar. Até que finalmente se desvencilhou de Tenten, e se distanciou um pouco para poder fugir. Mas, antes de sair pelo portão principal, virou para Neji e disse:

- Vou mata-la! E então Sasuke-kun será meu! – deu-lhes as costas e partiu em retirada.

Neji e Tenten sentiram que ela estava falando sério. Precisava avisar aos dois sobre Ino, e sua loucura. Ela já estava beirando a insanidade, nessa doença apaixonada em que se colocou por Sasuke. Iam fazer alguma coisa, mas em outro momento. Agora sabiam que ela não ia agir: estava machucada pelos golpes da jovem namorada do Hyuuga, que parecia delicada, mas era tão forte quanto seu companheiro. Entraram, pretendendo expor a situação a Hyuuga Hiashi, esperando algum conselho.


	12. A missão

                                                        **          Capítulo Onze: A missão**

Os dois voltaram para dentro de casa, ainda surpresos com a atitude e com o visual de Ino. Era muito esquisito o fato da garota ter ido até lá apenas para implorar a ajuda de Neji, assim sem mais nem menos. Ao bater a porta atrás de si, o jovem sentiu-se em paz consigo mesmo: estava começando a desfazer seus erros. Sabia que se não fosse por Tenten, talvez tivesse cedido, mas essa foi a prova de fogo para os dois. E ambos conseguiram um resultado muito aceitável.

Hyuuga Hiashi estava sentado na cozinha, tomando seu café da manhã tranqüilamente, quando seu sobrinho e a namorada dele entraram no recinto, pareciam perturbados com alguma coisa. As feições sérias dos dois o fizeram crer que algo importante havia acontecido ao atenderem a porta. Ficou preocupado repentinamente, sem saber a razão. Logo saberia.

- Hiashi-san! – disse Neji, preocupado – Hinata-sama corre perigo!

- Como é? – aquilo pegara Hiashi de surpresa. Sua filha, em perigo? – O que aconteceu? Diga!

- Foi a Ino, que veio até aqui pedir novamente a ajuda do Neji para separar o Sasuke da Hinata – disse Tenten – Mas ele recusou. Ela tentou partir pra apelação, e aí...

- Apelação? – o chefe do clã Hyuuga mostrou certo interesse em saber que tipo de "apelação" ela se referia.

- Ela tentou me seduzir, Hiashi-san – respondeu Neji.

- Só que eu tava bem atrás dele. Ela teve o que merecia – Tenten fez uma careta ao lembrar da atitude provocativa da garota loira.

- Mas o que a Hinata tem a ver com isso tudo? Afinal, ela só quer separa-los...

- Não mais – foi aí que o jovem Hyuuga adquiriu um tom sério e preocupado em seu rosto – Ela agora pretende matar Hinata-sama, e pelo jeito ela é capaz disso.

- Mas, Neji-kun... Ela vai ta o tempo todo ou no trabalho ou com o Sasuke-san, não acho que ela seria capaz de vencer, ou sequer agredir o garoto pra matar a Hinata – comentou Tenten.

- Verdade. Mas na primeira oportunidade que tiver, ela vai fazer alguma coisa – constatou o garoto.

Estava decidido. Tinham de alertar os dois da ameaça que Ino se tornara. Mas, o que fazer após a péssima idéia de Neji em tentar ajudar a garota loira que enlouquecera? Tenten tinha a completa noção de que se Sasuke avistasse ou sentisse a presença de seu namorado, provavelmente uma briga estaria a ponto de explodir, e o confronto entre aqueles dois jovens seria de proporções catastróficas para as redondezas. Entretanto a situaçao era séria demais para sequer permitir uma tentativa de Ino. Tinham de deixar a velha rivalidade de lado em prol de uma causa maior. Neji estava determinado a conseguir o perdão dos dois, em nome da segurança de sua prima.

Saíram os dois, Neji e Tenten, rumando para a casa do Uchiha, onde Hinata morava junto com seu namorado. Foram correndo, temendo que Ino, mesmo machucada e sangrando da pequena surra que levara da namorada do Hyuuga, pudesse tentar algo contra a jovem que tanto invejava, a ponto de querer assassina-la. Chegaram rapidamente ao seu local de destino, apenas para encontrar um bilhete na porta, dizendo que os dois tinham viajado. Concluíram que no fim da semana de folga estariam de volta, logo poderiam voltar para casa e pensar numa forma de evitar que Ino atacasse Hinata enquanto os dois estivessem desprevenidos.

Foi uma tensa semana, a que se passou para aqueles envolvidos nessa história que permaneceram em Konoha. Enquanto isso, nosso casal, agora já relaxado, voltava tranqüilamente de sua viagem. Notava-se que tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro apenas aumentou, e muito, desde que partiram. Não fizeram nada demais na verdade, só passaram uns bons dias juntos. Passavam pelos portões da vila em que residiam, o céu estava claro, porém com algumas nuvens.

Tenten e Neji acharam mais seguro aguardarem pelos dois em frente à sua casa. Volta e meia alguém passava pela rua, mas não havia nenhum sinal nem de Hinata e nem de Sasuke nos habitantes que viram. Até que, ao longe, Neji pôde reconhecer duas silhuetas familiares. Um jovem de cabelos negros, pele queimada dos dias de praia, e uma jovem mais baixa, cabelos negro-azulados, sua tez ligeiramente avermelhada pelos dias no sol, que não estava tão acostumada. Eles chegaram.

Sasuke mal imaginava que teria a visita tão ilustre de Hyuuga Neji logo quando voltasse. Ao identifica-lo esperando a sua porta, indagou-se profundamente o que fazia ali. Hinata parecia mais surpresa com o fato de seu primo estar acompanhado de Tenten. Seria possível que algo tenha mudado na cabeça do jovem Neji, a ponto de mudar seu ponto de vista em relação às garotas?

- Neji – disse Sasuke, num tom seco. Estava de bom humor, por isso não partiria para a agressiva.

- Sasuke, que bom que chegaram. Há algo importante que preciso fazer, antes que possa dizer a que vim aqui – respondeu Neji, num tom suave, mesmo estando tenso por dentro.

- Neji-niisan, por que a Tenten ta aqui com você – indagou Hinata, fazendo os dois corarem. Ao notar que os dois ali a sua frente estavam ruborizados, a jovem Hyuuga entendeu o que se passava – Ah... Já entendi.

- O-o que ta acontecendo aqui, afinal? – perguntou Sasuke.

- É que nós... – iniciou o garoto de olhos perolados.

- A gente ta namorando, é isso que ele quis dizer – finalizou a jovem namorada de Neji.

Surpresos, os dois notaram que algo muito diferente nas atitudes do garoto que alguns dias atrás tentara dar fim à sua relação. Sasuke parou por um instante, a analisar o semblante do jovem a sua frente. Era algo impossível de se ignorar. Talvez ele tenha enfim aceitado seu namoro com Hinata, sem mais tentativas loucas de separa-los. Decidiu dar-lhe uma chance.

- Vamos, entrem – disse enfim, o jovem Uchiha.

Após todos entrarem, Sasuke e Hinata deixarem sua bagagem no quarto, voltaram, para finamente poderem esclarecer o que havia de tão errado a ponto de trazer Hyuuga Neji e sua namorada até ali. Os dois pareciam bem preocupados com algo ainda desconhecido. Eles não sabiam o perigo que Hinata corria tendo uma louca apaixonada como Yamanaka Ino a procura do garoto que ela conquistara o coração. Neji, ao sentar-se, olhava fixamente nos olhos negros do Uchiha, sentindo que era o momento certo para desculpas.

- Antes de tudo, Sasuke, Hinata-sama... Eu gostaria de pedir minhas sinceras desculpas – disse Neji, num tom baixo, porém audível. Era raro ver o Hyuuga se desculpando por alguma coisa, mas era o mais provável dado o erro do jovem – Eu nunca tive o direito de interferir na relação de vocês. Sei que errei, mas vim aqui reparar o meu erro.

- Neji, eu entendo que você esteja arrependido. Eu te desculpo, mas não pense que seremos amiguinhos a partir de agora – disse Sasuke, seco, mas não frio como antes – Só que eu creio que você não veio até aqui simplesmente para nos pedir desculpas, certo?

- Certo. É algo mais sério o que tenho pra contar a vocês dois. Prestem bem atenção, pois é uma questão da segurança de Hinata-sama – ao terminar a frase, notou o espanto no rosto de Hinata, e apreensão no olhar de Sasuke. Os dois tentavam imaginar o que acontecera para que a segurança de Hinata estivesse ameaçada – Eu me separei da Ino, naquele pacto maluco de tentar separar vocês dois.

Neji contou tudo o que ocorreu naquele dia, desde a forma com que Ino estava vestida, até a surra que levara de Tenten, aplaudida pelo Uchiha, que a cumprimentou pela atitude e por acertar as contas com ela, já que ele mesmo não se permitia descer tão baixo a ponto de agredir uma mulher. Ao fim da narrativa do jovem, os quatro concordaram que era uma situaçao crítica, e eram necessárias algumas medidas para evitar que Hinata acabasse sozinha e desprotegida.

Ao fim da conversa, Hinata os convidou para o lanche, e já que havia algum tempo que tinham almoçado, Neji e Tenten aceitaram a proposta. Sasuke ficou na cozinha com Hinata, enquanto o outro casal permaneceu na sala. O Uchiha abraçou sua namorada pelas costas, querendo passar alguma segurança para sua amada, pois sabia que ela temia que atentassem pela vida dela. Mal sabia ele, que Hinata não tinha medo, estava preparada até para matar se fosse necessário. Nada e nem ninguém tem o poder de separa-los, e não seria uma garota louca e ciumenta que o faria.

- Sasu-chan – indagou Hinata – Desde quando os dois estão namorando?

- Boa pergunta – respondeu Sasuke. Era uma grande surpresa ver Neji acompanhado. Ele tinha uma personalidade muito parecida à do Uchiha em relação aos relacionamentos amorosos. Algo muito sério deve ter ocorrido entre eles, já que estavam juntos.

O lanche estava pronto, e a refeição foi posta na mesa da sala. Os quatro comiam tranqüilamente, até Sasuke não suportar mais a dúvida engasgada em si. Precisava saber sobre o namoro súbito de Neji e Tenten, afinal poderia ser a causa da mudança total do modo do Hyuuga tratar a relação entre ele e Hinata.

- Ei, Neji. Desde quando vocês tão... Namorando? – indagou Sasuke. Neji engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta. Óbvio que iam estranhar foi tudo muito de súbito.

- Bem... Err... – ele estava encabulado de contar detalhes sobre aquilo tudo. Nunca tinha experimentado tal tipo de conversa. Começou a corar, muito violentamente. Ficara quieto de repente.

- Foi no início dessa semana – respondeu Tenten – Ele... Digamos... Fugiu de Konoha, precisava pensar. Ele tava muito reflexivo sobre a situação de vocês. Só que eu to estranhando algo. Neji, o que fez você mudar de idéia tão rapidamente?

Neji guardou silêncio. Contar ou não contar o que viu naquele dia? Se ele antes estava corado, agora se assemelhava a um pimentão. A desconfiança dos três caiu sobre ele. Os olhares curiosos pressionavam mais ainda o jovem. Sabia que agora não teria saída a não ser contar, procurou uma forma de fazer o casal entender sem que Tenten compreendesse a cena por completo.

- É que um dia... Eu entrei aqui... A porta tava aberta, e eu vi vocês dois dormindo... Juntos... – disse Neji, ainda encabulado com a lembrança. Tenten parecia não entender direito o que se passava, mas o casal corou violentamente, mais até do que o Hyuuga.

- Neji-niisan, você... Viu? – a voz de Hinata mal saía – Tudo? – Neji apenas sacudiu a cabeça positivamente.

- Aaaah... QUANTAS PESSOAS INVADIRAM ESSA CASA AFINAL? – indagou Sasuke num tom muito alto e irritado.

Tenten olhava aquilo tudo sem sequer pensar em qualquer possibilidade. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que Neji presenciara, mas procuraria saber mais tarde. Agora estava se divertindo ao assistir os três corarem sem dizer uma palavra. Cada um deles sabia o que ocorrera, mas não ousava dizer qualquer coisa a respeito. Provavelmente era algo embaraçoso ou muito íntimo. Certamente mais tarde procuraria saber sobre o que ele viu.

Eles finalmente foram embora, algum tempo após o silêncio. Enfim, sós. Estavam preocupados com o que souberam de Neji e Tenten. Ino acabara enlouquecendo de vez. Estava cega de paixão, e nada que Sasuke fizesse poderia acalma-la. Agora era uma questão de proteger Hinata até que se achasse uma solução prática para o problema. Discutiram os dois sobre a notícia dada, tentando não se assustarem com a reação enlouquecida da garota loira. Sasuke sabia que ela não ia tentar nada enquanto ele estivesse com ela, mas na primeira oportunidade ela atacaria.

No dia seguinte, Hinata e Sasuke chegaram juntos ao trabalho. Foram subindo as escadas, já que Hinata temia deixar seu amado por um tempo, seja ele o menor que fosse. Estavam muito ligados principalmente após as pequenas férias que tiraram juntos, e que de maneira tão romântica, ele a levara para viajar. Chegaram ao andar onde Hinata ficaria. Ele decidiu acompanha-la até seu escritório. Pararam em frente a porta. Ele a beijou carinhosamente nos lábios, um beijo doce e apaixonado, mas que ainda continha um pouco de tensão. Não queria deixa-la, mesmo sabendo que estaria com Shino e Kiba, e eles não permitiriam que algo acontecesse a ela. Ela entrou, e ele subiu para o seu escritório particular.

Lá dentro, se encontravam Jiraya, Tsunade e Shizune. O jovem se indagou sobre o motivo dos três estarem ali. A Hokage entregou a ele um pergaminho com instruções, dizendo ser a localização da base secreta que o grupo cuja mensagem fora interceptada e traduzida. Tudo estava ali, e ele precisava investigar. A missão fora confiada a ele, pois sabia de suas habilidades em ocultar-se. Era um caso de investigação minuciosa, levaria no mínimo um mês. Seu coração quase parou ao ouvir a duração estimada da missão. Um mês sem Hinata. Um mês expondo-a ao perigo. Era algo que deveria recusar, mas não podia. Aceitou a missão, e desceu novamente até o escritório dela.

Hinata trabalhava normalmente, quando ouviu umas batidas na porta. Sasuke entrava em sua sala, pedindo para falar com ela rapidamente. Os dois saíram, a jovem Hyuuga curiosa com a súbita visita de seu namorado a sua sala, logo após terem se separado.

- Hina-chan, algo saiu errado – disse Sasuke, num tom de completa preocupação.

- O que foi, Sasu-chan? O que aconteceu? – Hinata estava se assustando.

- Eu fui designado para uma missão, de duração mínima de um mês. Irrecusável – baixou seu olhar, esperando a reação de sua namorada. Sentiu os braços dela passando em volta de sua cintura. Beijou-o.

- Calma, tudo vai dar certo – a segurança das palavras de sua namorada deram forças para que ele partisse. Foi arrumar suas coisas e saiu em missão.

 Uma pessoa, entretanto, presenciou a cena calada. Uma garota loira ouviu tudo o que disseram, oculta nas sombras. Era Ino. Estava lá para receber seu remanejamento naquele dia, e acabou encontrando uma oportunidade de ouro. Montaria tocaia, e a pegaria em casa._ "Hoje, é o último dia de sua vida, menininha"_.


	13. Ausente

                                                        **          Capítulo Doze: Ausente...**

Ainda meio temeroso de deixar Hinata sozinha por no mínimo um mês, Sasuke passou em casa para pegar seu equipamento, e seguiu viagem. Seu destino era um pequeno vilarejo, no meio do minúsculo País das Ondas. Saiu correndo, ansioso por iniciar seu trabalho, já que pretendia começar cedo para terminar cedo. Quanto menos tempo levasse naquilo, mais rápido estaria perto dela novamente. Tinha em mente que Ino poderia fazer algo contra sua amada. _"Se ela tocar em um fio de cabelo da Hina-chan, ela vai ta cavando a própria cova. Eu nunca bati em mulheres antes, mas alguém capaz de descer tão baixo só pra ter seu amor-próprio e auto-estima massacrados por uma recusa no final não é nem mulher, muito menos ser humano"._

Ino resolveu seu problema de remanejamento, saindo do edifício da Hokage depressa. Precisava armar um esquema para finalizar de uma vez por todas aquele assunto. Correu até a casa de Sasuke, imaginando que ela ainda voltaria lá para pegar suas coisas. Estudou o local por alguns minutos, até descobrir um ponto onde pôde montar sua tocaia. Passaria o dia todo ali se fosse necessário, mas sua loucura não a permitiria deixar sua posição se não fosse para atacar.

Hinata trabalhou o dia todo, saindo no horário normal dela. Sentiu-se solitária sem seu namorado que amava tanto, ao seu lado. Mas não era hora de afrouxar na segurança. Foi por todo o caminho até em casa atenta a qualquer tipo de risco, sabia que estava para ser atacada. Chegara em casa inteira. Suspirou aliviada, ao fechar a porta atrás de si. Um calafrio subiu por sua espinha, era um mau pressentimento. Foi até a cozinha beber um pouco d'água. Parou por um momento, a escutar cada som que vinha dos cantos daquela casa vazia. Até que ouviu o som da porta sendo arrombada.

Foi uma fração de segundos até que a jovem Hyuuga virasse de costas e se deparasse com Ino a sua frente, um olhar assassino e feições furiosas. Mas, ao contrário do que Ino pensava, sua oponente não sentia medo algum de enfrenta-la. As duas se encararam por um mínimo momento, até que a garota loira partisse para cima, desferindo socos e chutes muito bem desviados por Hinata. Após uma primeira seqüência, as duas voltaram a ficar frente a frente, aguardando os movimentos que a outra fosse fazer.

- Ino, por que faz isso consigo mesma? – indagou Hinata, muito atenta a qualquer ataque surpresa.

- Cala a boca! O Sasuke é meu! Sempre foi! E sempre será! – respondeu a garota loira, partindo para uma nova ofensiva. Dessa vez os golpes foram mais duros, e Hinata por pouco não é atingida por um soco muito rápido que mirava seu rosto. Aquela pequena batalha gradualmente estava se tornando séria.

Com um movimento súbito, uma finta para ser mais exato, Ino acabou passando direto por Hinata ao tentar ir de corpo a corpo com a jovem Hyuuga. O drible acabou fazendo a garota loira ir de encontro à porta da cozinha, que se abriu com o choque, jogando Ino para fora da casa. Agora estavam no quintal dos fundos, e tinham ampla liberdade para prosseguir com sua batalha. Ino estava louca, tinha sede de sangue. Mas não era sangue qualquer, era aquele que corria nas veias da garota a sua frente.

As duas correram na mesma direção, já desferindo seus golpes. Um soco de Ino encaixara no ombro de Hinata, deslocando o centro de gravidade da garota, atirando-a ao chão. A loira pensava ter a batalha ganha. Lembrando-se de Tenten, montou na Hyuuga, porém quando ia desferir seu primeiro golpe, sentiu um impacto forte no estômago, que a lançou alguns metros para trás. Agora quem estava no chão era Ino. Hinata levantou-se entrando novamente em postura de combate.

A jovem caída ergueu-se novamente, sentindo um pouco de dores ainda pelo golpe forte que recebera. Mas não estava derrotada ainda. Bufava, ofegante, a dor era forte, porém suportável. Correu, mais uma vez, em direção a sua inimiga. Após algumas trocas de golpes desferidos e errados, ou bloqueados, separaram-se.

Naruto e Sakura pretendiam avisar Sasuke e Hinata dos preparativos de seu casamento. E como estavam por ali pela área, resolveram passar rapidamente para dar o aviso. Entretanto, ao chegarem, notaram que a porta tinha sido arrombada. Entraram cautelosamente, até que ouviram um grito feminino vindo do quintal dos fundos. Correram até lá, e depararam-se com Ino e Hinata lutando. Naruto se indagava se estariam treinando, Sakura temia que aquilo fosse uma luta de verdade.

- É melhor a gente parar os dois – disse Sakura.

- E se elas estiverem... – começou Naruto, quando Hinata desviou de um golpe de Ino, atacando com seus golpes de palmas vários pontos vitais de sua oponente de forma constante e seguida. A loira contraía seu rosto, com a dor que sentia a cada impacto, se continuasse assim ela morreria. -...Treinando? Esquece! Vamos lá!

O casal apareceu bem na hora em que Ino receberia o golpe final. Sakura segurou o pulso de Hinata, impedindo-a de finalizar Ino, enquanto Naruto evitava que o corpo, já inconsciente da jovem loira tombasse no gramado do quintal. Ela ainda respirava, muito mal, mas conseguia puxar um pouco de ar para os pulmões. Numa pequena troca de olhares, o garoto loiro pôs Ino em seus ombros e correu, rumo ao hospital. Hinata soltou um suspiro aliviado, tinha vencido a batalha pelo coração de seu amado, e ainda estava viva.

Sakura soltou o punho da jovem de cabelos negro-azulados, em seu rosto estava estampada a incredulidade. Nunca imaginara que Hinata pudesse lutar daquela maneira, e mais, ela derrotara Ino, que sempre foi dura na queda. O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, até Sakura não resistir mais, e finalmente indagar sobre o que acontecera ali, e onde estava Sasuke para impedir aquilo tudo.

- Sasuke-kun – lembrou-se de que talvez ele fosse ficar muito encabulado se o chamasse de "Sasu-chan" para outra pessoa – Saiu em missão, e só volta daqui a um mês.

- E por que diabos a Ino resolveu te atacar? – indagou Sakura, ainda sem compreender a atitude da amiga. As duas sempre foram amigas desde a infância, chegaram a disputar o amor de Sasuke, ambas falharam, mas a jovem de cabelos rosados não saíra perdendo, ia se casar. Já a loira, enlouquecera.

- Segundo Neji-niisan, ela enlouqueceu e quer me matar pra ficar com Sasuke-kun – respondeu Hinata, triste. A mera lembrança de que seu amado estava longe a abatia – Melhor eu voltar a morar com meu pai enquanto ele não volta.

- É o melhor a se fazer Hinata. Eu te ajudo com as coisas – disse Sakura. As duas entraram e começaram a arrumar as malas de Hinata. Sentia-se extremamente vazia por dentro sem ele. Queria que ele voltasse logo. Sabia que não voltaria.

Enquanto as duas arrumavam as malas de Hinata, Naruto voltara do hospital. Segundo a opinião dos médicos especializados, Ino ficaria umas duas semanas em recuperação, dadas as feridas internas que Hinata causara nos órgãos da loira. A situação cada vez mais ficava complicada para a jovem Hyuuga. Com a ajuda dos dois, terminou rapidamente de arrumar suas coisas. Desceram, e ao saírem, Hinata fechou as portas, trancando a porta arrombada pela outra fechadura que por sorte estava aberta na hora que Ino invadira.

Despediram-se, e Naruto disse que ia esperar a volta de Sasuke para dar início aos procedimentos do casamento. Ele era o padrinho, e não queria que ninguém ocupasse seu lugar. Considerava-o seu melhor amigo. Ao dizerem adeus, o casal seguiu para um lado, e Hinata para o lado oposto, indo em direção a mansão Hyuuga.

Parou em frente ao portão principal. Decidiu não abri-lo. Tocou a campainha externa, aguardando que alguém viesse atende-la. Quem abriu o portão foi Hanabi, que ao ver sua irmã mais velha ali, parada a sua frente, não pôde conter suas lágrimas.

- Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Você voltou! – disse Hanabi, entre lágrimas, abraçando sua irmã.

- Calma Hanabi... Assim até parece que eu tava morta – comentou Hinata. As duas entraram.

A mais nova das duas pegou as malas, colocando-as no quarto da mais velha. Hinata seguiu para a sala, esperando encontrar Neji e Hiashi lá. E os dois estavam ali, realmente, junto com Tenten, que tinha vindo morar com Neji. Os três subitamente sentiram a presença de Hinata na sala, e todos se indagaram sobre o que acontecera para que ela tivesse voltado. Seria possível que tinha brigado com Sasuke?

- Hinata, minha filha! – disse Hiashi – O que houve? Você não parece muito bem...

- Hinata-sama... Algo errado? Algo em relação ao Sasuke? – indagou Neji.

- Sim. Ele saiu em missão, por um mês, no mínimo – respondeu Hinata, deixando-se cair no sofá. Tinha um semblante entristecido – E o pior não foi isso. De alguma forma, a Ino descobriu e quis me atacar em casa. Na verdade atacou, mas eu fui capaz de me defender e se não fosse a Sakura que veio falar algo sobre o casamento dela, eu teria matado a Ino.

- Boa! – gritou Tenten, incapaz de conter sua alegria ao saber da derrota da garota loira – Junte-se a mim na lista daquelas que já deram uma surra naquela safada, oferecida!

Após todas as devidas explicações, Hinata subiu para seu quarto. Precisava tomar um banho e assimilar tudo o que ocorrera desde que chegara em casa. Despiu-se, mas ao passar pelo espelho, sentiu algo errado. Seu ombro. Estava roxo. Ela tinha deixado sua marca, e ao pressionar o local do choque, sentiu uma dor intensa. Fez uma compressa enquanto estava na banheira, aplicando na luxação. Ignorara a dor no ombro até ali, a adrenalina de defender seu amor e sua vida a fez suprimir a sensação dolorida do golpe, e, além disso, ela tinha sido bem sucedida em derrotar Ino.

A primeira semana passou muito lentamente para Hinata. Cada dia que passava era um a menos na espera, mas era como se a perfurassem com mil lâminas em seu coração, saudoso e machucado pela ausência de seu amado. Quando não trabalhava, gastava a maior parte de seu tempo a pensar em como ia recebe-lo, dizendo que tinha sobrevivido a um ataque de Ino. Chorou, por muitas vezes. Sasuke se tornara parte importante em sua vida, e estar longe dele a fazia muito mal.

As tentativas de animar Hinata eram inúmeras, Tenten, Neji, Hanabi e até mesmo Hiashi procuraram alegrar a jovem, sem nenhum sucesso. Apenas notícias de seu amado a fariam melhor naquela hora. E elas vieram no final da primeira semana. Um mensageiro bateu no portão da mansão Hyuuga com um pergaminho endereçado a Hinata. Ela já sabia de quem era. Abriu-o, na esperança de que tudo estivesse bem com ele.

_"Minha querida e amada Hinata,_

_Eu sei que só se passou uma semana desde que vim pra esse fim de mundo. É uma região realmente interessante esse País das Ondas, mas preferiria estar aí contigo do que trabalhando por aqui. Enfim, sinto sua falta, principalmente por estar nisso sozinho. Não tenho nem com quem conversar. A solidão é total, mesmo estando num local movimentado e cheio. Eu não sou completo sem você. Mas voltarei são e salvo daqui a mais ou menos três semanas. Agüente firme, pois logo estaremos nos vendo novamente. Amo você, e minha vida não tem o mesmo sentido de antes se não estiver ao seu lado. Até daqui três semanas pessoalmente, por mais que eu vá escrever ao final de cada semana._

_Daquele que você roubou o coração, mas que não quer de volta,_

_Sasuke."_

Ao terminar de ler a carta que Sasuke tão carinhosamente redigira para ela, as lágrimas correram dos olhos de Hinata. Ele estava se arriscando ao enviar essas mensagens para ela, afinal ele poderia ser descoberto. Mas adorou o fato de ele ter se lembrado dela, principalmente porque se sentia carente sem ele. Começou a achar que as próximas semanas seriam suportáveis, pela expectativa de receber mais uma carta de seu amado.

Avançando um pouco no tempo, ao final da terceira semana, Ino saía do hospital. Ainda estava meio avariada da batalha perdida. Entretanto algo mais estava ferido além de seu corpo. Seu orgulho. Só que estava mais alerta daquela vez. Sabia que não poderia entrar em confronto direto com Hinata, pois perderia. Sentira na pele a força da pequena e tímida jovem que namorava o garoto que julgava ser seu. Foi para casa, tentar armar um outro plano para acabar de vez com a vida da garota Hyuuga.

Enquanto isso, Hinata saía de seu trabalho, normalmente. Tinha se sentido mal o dia todo, até que no meio do caminho não agüentou e vomitou. Achava aquilo tudo muito estranho. Raramente ficava doente, salvo por algumas vezes em que deixara de se alimentar, o que não era o caso. Voltou para casa, e resolveu descansar. Ela não sabia, mas passaria mal novamente naquele dia. No meio da madrugada, levantou sentindo-se enjoada novamente, foi até o banheiro e regurgitou.

A semana que se passou envolveu desmaios, quedas de pressão e enjôos constantes. A família associara tudo a uma crise nervosa, pela falta que Sasuke fazia a ela. Julgavam que ela o amava muito, pois até apresentar sintomas anormais ela fazia. Mas uma pessoa considerou outra hipótese. Neji deu três batidas rápidas na porta do quarto de Hinata. Ela o deixou entrar.

- Hinata-sama – disse Neji. Ela se levantou, e logo em seguida caiu, desmaiada. O susto na hora foi imenso, mas ele a pôs na cama, abanando-a com as mãos, tentando reanima-la. Uns minutos mais tarde seus olhos abriram – Que susto. Foi só um desmaio.

- Neji-niisan? O que aconteceu? – óbvio que Hinata não lembraria de nada, esteve desmaiada.

- Sugiro que durma, e amanhã vá ao médico ver do que se trata todas essas anormalidades com seu corpo – o conselho de Neji a fez pensar. Era mesmo verdade que estava se sentindo diferente de uns tempos para cá, talvez fosse bom procurar um médico.

- Ta certo. Obrigado, Neji-niisan – respondeu Hinata. O garoto saiu do quarto, deixando-a descansar.

No dia seguinte, Hinata acordou cedo, tomou seu desjejum e foi até o hospital. Chegando lá, foi encaminhada até uma sala onde já era esperada. Um homem vestido num jaleco branco a recebeu sentado em sua mesa. Logo começou a fazer os exames, mediu pressão, tomou nota de peso e altura, e depois a encaminhou para analise de sangue, etc...

Após passar toda a manhã sendo examinada, finalmente voltava para a sala do médico que a aguardava. Sentia-se cansada após tantas mudanças de salas e tantos exames. Mas ao menos saberia, no fim das contas, o que estava acontecendo com ela. Provavelmente seria uma crise nervosa ou algo psicológico, mas nunca se sabe.

- Srta. Hyuuga, só preciso de mais uma informação – disse o médico – Já olhei os resultados dos seus exames, analisei a situação. Basta saber uma única coisa.

- Sim, doutor, o que é? – Hinata parecia curiosa, afinal, se tinha o resultado como não poderia fazer o diagnóstico?

- A Srta mantém relações sexuais constantes? – a pergunta caiu como uma bomba no colo da jovem. Corou muito. Nunca conversou sobre isso com ninguém, não estava acostumada com esse tipo de assunto – Você pode me contar. Eu sou um profissional. Tudo que disser aqui vai ficar aqui, certo? Não se preocupe, é só pra que eu possa saber exatamente o que você tem.

- Certo... – ela estava bem corada – Eu não mantenho relações freqüentes, mas... Eu e meu namorado... Fizemos uma vez... – respondia num tom muito baixo, quase inaudível.

- E há quanto tempo foi isso? – indagou o doutor.

- Pouco mais de um mês, talvez um mês e meio... Por que? – uma onda de nervosismo começou a tomar conta da mente da jovem Hyuuga.

- Vocês procuraram se prevenir? – era a última pergunta. Um filme passava na mente de Hinata. No calor do momento, não lembraram de qualquer proteção ou prevenção. E como ela era virgem, não tinha hábitos de tomar pílulas.

- Na verdade... Não.

- Então eu já sei o que está acontecendo – o homem vestido de branco levantou, e estendeu a mão para a garota a sua frente – Parabéns, a senhorita vai ser mamãe.

Hinata paralisou. Mãe? Tudo por causa de uma noite juntos? Ela estava grávida, e agora compreendia a razão de Neji ter dito a ela para vir fazer o check-up. Ele tinha desconfianças de que ela tivesse engravidado, já que ele sabia que ela não era mais virgem. Foi quando outro pensamento a fez pirar: como contar ao resto de sua família?

Neji estava em casa ainda, sentado no sofá conversando com Tenten. Tinha um semblante preocupado, e sua namorada sabia exatamente o que se passava na mente do jovem. Ele estava pensando sobre a doença misteriosa de sua prima. Ultimamente os dois andaram se ajudando muito, a união dos dois era realmente incomum. Talvez ele soubesse de algo que ninguém mais sabia. Ela tinha de descobrir.

- Ne-chan – chamou Tenten. O apelido carinhoso que ela dera a ele sempre o fazia corar – Tem algo te incomodando. É a Hinata-san, não é?

- Mais uma vez, Tenten, você leu a minha mente – Neji sabia que ela o conhecia bem demais, mas adorava quando ela fazia aquilo.

- O que é que você sabe, que ela esconde de todo mundo? Qual o problema? – ela estava curiosa.

- Se eu te contar... Jura não comentar com mais ninguém? – ele contraiu um tom sério em seu rosto.

- Sim, sim. Mas conta! – a impaciência sempre foi uma característica muito marcante em Tenten.

- Ela e o Sasuke já tiveram a... Primeira vez – o jovem Hyuuga corou um pouco – Juntos.

- Mais do que normal, entre um casal da nossa idade... Mas, você acha que isso tem a ver com as reações da Hina... – de repente tudo fazia sentido para ela. Desmaios, enjôos, quedas de pressão. Seria possível? – Neji, você não acha que ela esteja...

- Tenho quase certeza...

Naquele exato momento, Hinata chegava em casa. Tinha um semblante nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Carregava a nova geração dos Uchiha em seu ventre, entretanto não sabia como noticiar isso à família. Neji e Tenten foram correndo até ela.

- Hinata-sama... Então? Como foi lá? – indagou Neji, ansioso.

- Agora eu entendo a razão de você ter me dito pra ir fazer os exames, nii-san – disse Hinata – e você tinha razão mesmo...

- Hinata-san, então você ta...? – Tenten nem precisou terminar a frase, Hinata já sacudia a cabeça em sinal positivo.

- Ela está o que? – Hiashi vinha passando quando ouviu parte da conversa.

Um momento tenso se passou entre os quatro. Todos em silêncio. Até que Hinata respondeu:

- Grávida.


	14. A volta

                                                        **               Capítulo Treze: A volta**

- Grávida?! – Hyuuga Hiashi parou incrédulo, olhando fixamente para sua filha, esperando que fosse algum tipo de piada. Mas não era. Hinata havia realmente engravidado de seu namorado, numa única noite de prazeres, que nem sequer desconfiava ter acontecido. Para ele, sua filha ainda era sua garotinha pequena. Sua garotinha virgem – Bem... Não há nada que se possa fazer. Estou ficando velho...

- Como assim, Hiashi-san? – indagou Tenten.

- Já vou ser avô... – sentia-se mal com o fato de estar ficando velho, mas algo dentro de si dizia para não temer o neto que estava por vir. Começou a alegrar-se com a perspectiva de mais um membro em sua família. Entretanto algo passou por sua mente: E se o Uchiha se recusasse a assumir a paternidade? Contraiu novamente o rosto, pensativo.

**- **Papai... Não se preocupe... Esse filho terá um pai – disse Hinata sorridente. Ela sabia que Sasuke assumiria o filho, os dois se amavam demais para deixar que essa gravidez surpresa os separasse. E sem contar que não seria um estorvo em sua vida, pelo contrário, era uma benção.

Resolveram então fazer uma pequena comemoração quando Sasuke voltar. E falando nele, já estava na hora de voltar. Havia mandado uma última mensagem para Hinata dizendo que estaria lá até o fim do dia. Era o dia de sua volta, e preparava seu equipamento para voltar, quando ouviu batidas na porta seguidas de um chamado "Uchiha Sasuke! Saia daí e nos enfrente!". Era um chamado para o combate. Escolheram o cara errado para mexer, principalmente no momento em que se preparava para voltar para casa.

Saiu da casa, pronto para qualquer oponente. Eram cinco: um homem baixo, um gorducho, um rapaz loiro, uma criança e uma mulher. Ao que parecia, sua posição tinha sido descoberta, assim como sua função. Encarou os cinco por um breve momento, antes de desviar do primeiro ataque. Lutaria com os cinco ao mesmo tempo, mas sabia que tinha plena capacidade de vencer.

Voltando a Konoha, os dois Hyuuga (Hiashi nunca fazia tarefas domésticas) e Tenten preparavam um jantar especial. Sabiam que naquela noite um novo papai ia jantar com eles. A alegria estava estampada na jovem, que seria mãe. Tinha um pequeno ser se formando dentro dela, e esse ser era seria a prova viva do amor entre ela e Sasuke. Cantarolava enquanto começava a cozinhar, tão feliz que Hanabi e Neji chegaram a estranhar. Nunca tinham visto a herdeira Hyuuga tão contente e desinibida antes. Ele a mudara muito, e agora agradeciam por isso.

O dia passou rápido na mansão Hyuuga, mal sabiam eles que naquele momento Sasuke lutava desesperadamente para voltar para casa. Dos cinco, apenas a mulher e o rapaz loiro sobreviviam até aquele ponto da batalha. O Uchiha estava praticamente ileso, apenas com um pequeno corte no rosto. Desviou de dois golpes da mulher, chutando-a no estômago logo em seguida. Ela estava fora de combate, dada a dor provocada pelo ataque direto. Era agora ele e o loiro, no mano a mano. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois atacava.

Sasuke aguardava pacientemente que seu inimigo o atacasse, para poder armar um contra-ataque e finalizar aquela luta de uma vez por todas. Mas ao invés de ataca-lo, o rapaz a sua frente desfez a pose de combate, com uma aparência derrotada. Não entendeu o gesto, mas permaneceu alerta, para o caso de ser um truque.

- Tudo bem, nós desistimos – disse o jovem loiro – Se apenas um de vocês é capaz de criar esse estrago, nem imagino o que aconteceria se invadíssemos sua vila – recolheu os corpos, e sumiu sem deixar rastros. Sasuke ficara exausto com a batalha árdua que travara. Eles eram bem mais fortes do que aparentavam, mas assim mesmo não eram o suficiente para machuca-lo de verdade.

Olhou para o céu, xingando logo em seguida. Viu uma tempestade se aproximando. Seria inútil aquilo tudo se não pudesse chegar a tempo, como tinha prometido a sua amada. Correu para dentro, pegando seu equipamento rapidamente e partindo logo em seguida. Tinha que pegar um barco, era o único jeito de chegar em Konoha a tempo.

Hinata olhava para o céu, esperançosa. Via ao longe as nuvens escuras se formando, lá no fim do horizonte que traria seu amor de volta. Imaginava se ele ficaria surpreso, alegre ou pasmo com a notícia. Por dentro a garota explodia de felicidade, mas ao mesmo tempo a ansiedade corroia seu peito, conforme as horas passavam e nada dele.

Lembrou que talvez ele ainda não soubesse que ela estava novamente na mansão Hyuuga, e achou muito provável inclusive. Deveria recebe-lo em sua casa, e depois leva-lo até onde tinha preparado tudo para contá-lo sobre sua gravidez. Pensava naqueles olhos negros a encarando apaixonadamente, do jeito que fazia antes de partir. Aquela missão com certeza seria bem sucedida, mas atrasou um pouco sua vida com ele. Tinha noção de que era necessário para Konoha, mas por que ele afinal? Entretanto não adiantava mais reclamar. Sasuke estava voltando para ela.

Chamou Neji e Tenten, e os três foram para a casa do Uchiha, enquanto Hanabi fazia os retoques finais. Hinata arrumou-se exatamente do jeito que tinha feito no dia em que se beijaram pela primeira vez. O mesmo vestido branco, justo no busto, largo da cintura para baixo, indo até alguns dedos acima do joelho. Estava linda para ele. Neji babara ao reparar no visual de sua prima, mas isso só até Tenten aparecer, mais linda do que já era normalmente. Os dois estavam realmente apaixonados afinal.

Sasuke chegara ao pequeno cais de onde saíam todas as embarcações que se dirigiam para o País do Fogo. Entretanto, todos ali estavam parados, os barqueiros fora de seus barcos, decidiram parar por aquele dia, dada a intensidade da tempestade que estava para cair. Foi até a bancada onde alugava um barqueiro para leva-lo até a fronteira, do outro lado do Mar das Ondas. Já tinha passado por muita coisa naquele dia para ser parado por um fenômeno aleatório da natureza.

- Preciso de um barqueiro – disse Sasuke ao atendente – O mais rápido possível!

- Filho... Não ta vendo o pé d'água que vai cair? Você ta maluco? – respondeu o atendente em total tom de descaso. O Uchiha apenas tirou o resto do dinheiro que tinha levado para a viagem, o que era uma quantia considerável. Deixou em cima do balcão e correu até o cais. A chuva começara a cair quando o jovem cortou a corda do barco e saiu sozinho a navegar.

As nuvens pesadas, cinzentas, pareciam querer engolir o mar. A chuva gélida caía sobre o corpo de Sasuke. Ele navegava atento para qualquer tipo de anormalidade causada por aquele fenômeno inoportuno. Escutara relâmpagos, raios caiam por todo lado. Sentiu que poderia não chegar vivo ao outro lado, mas agora era tarde demais. Não se permitia quebrar uma promessa feita para sua amada.

A água escura do Mar das Ondas começava a ondular, cada vez mais com a forte ventania que soprava. Nada mais era improvável. Talvez o melhor de Konoha fosse derrubado pela força da Mãe Natureza. Não. Ele não se deixaria vencer por uma chuvinha. O problema é que não era uma chuvinha qualquer. Era a pior tempestade já documentada naquela região. E tempestades eram comuns ali. Sua situação era grave.

Um raio caiu ao lado de seu barco, um golpe de sorte, julgara ele. Olhou para o lugar onde o raio caiu. Foi o tempo suficiente para uma gigantesca onda engolir a embarcação, levando Sasuke para baixo d'água. Nadou até a superfície, se agarrando em um dos pedaços quebrados do barco atingido. Usando como prancha, foi batendo suas pernas já exaustas, na esperança de alcançar logo a praia onde marcaria que estava chegando perto de sua vila de origem.

Nunca soube exatamente por quanto tempo nadara, mas em meio àquela tempestade, foi uma grande sorte ter saído vivo daquela loucura. Loucura. Era exatamente o que caracterizava o amor que sentia por Hinata. Fora louco o suficiente para encarar a Grande Mãe Natureza e sair vitorioso. Estava vivo. Chegara à praia, já no fim de suas forças. Anoitecia. A tempestade cedera, dando lugar a um céu nublado e cinzento. A chuva cessara, os raios acabaram junto com os sons dos relâmpagos. Não ventava mais. Alcançou a areia, tirou sua mochila que carregara desde que seu barco quebrou. Levantou-se após rastejar até terra firme, e desmaiou.

Estava anoitecendo, e nenhum sinal do jovem que a deixava tão ansiosa por sua volta. A preocupação dava lugar a euforia dentro de seu peito. Onde seu amor estaria? Por que demorava tanto? O que a impedia de vê-lo mais cedo? As dúvidas começavam a povoar a mente de jovem de cabelos negro-azulados e olhos perolados. Andava de um lado para o outro, ansiosa por notícias de Sasuke. Tenten e Neji já estavam se incomodando com a inquietude de Hinata.

- Hinata-sama, sente-se – disse Neji – Não vai adiantar nada você ficar de um lado para o outro desse jeito.

- Eu não consigo mais esperar, Neji-niisan – respondeu Hinata, impaciente – Preciso vê-lo, urgentemente.

- Hinata-san, calma. Pode acabar passando mal – disse Tenten. Dito e feito. Na hora em que a namorada de Neji terminara de falar, Hinata já tinha corrido para o banheiro vomitar.

Sasuke jazia desmaiado na praia. A exaustão o levara ao estado de inconsciência. Entretanto não tinha um sono apagado. Estava tendo um sonho um tanto perturbador.

_Estava tudo branco ao seu redor. Ele não sabia onde se encontrava no momento. Só se lembrava de chegar àquela praia e depois parar ali. Repentinamente Hinata aparecia bem diante de seus olhos. Tentou abraça-la, mas ela fugia. Tinha lágrimas aos olhos. Ele a perseguiu até uma ponte que surgia do meio do nada. Neji apareceu. Ino também. Começou a sentir dores fortes na cabeça. Passou a mão onde sentia mais dor e viu sangue. Olhou para os três procurando uma explicação. Hinata nada dizia. Neji suava frio. Encarou Ino. Ela disse: "Eu a matei". Repentinamente, um jovem de cabelos negro-azulados e olhos negros como os dele puxava sua camisa, dizendo: "Papai, me salve!"._

Acordou assustado. Suava frio. Limpou-se de toda a areia que grudara em seu corpo. Olhou para o céu. A noite já ia alta. Xingou alto, não havia ninguém por perto. Saiu num pique muito veloz. Sabia que tinha decepcionado Hinata, mas agora tinha um estranho pressentimento. Esse sonho queria dizer alguma coisa. Ino dizendo que tinha a matado. Matado quem? Não... Não poderia ser... Apressou o passo.

Enquanto Sasuke estava desmaiado na praia, Hinata chorava sentada no sofá. Cansara de esperar. A tristeza invadia o peito saudoso da jovem Hyuuga. O casal que ali estava nada poderia fazer para ajuda-la. Hinata, num impulso, saiu correndo dali. Precisava pensar. Se acalmar, mas sozinha. A mera presença de alguém já a lembrava dele. Correu sem um destino aparente. Inconscientemente, foi fazendo o caminho de sua casa, parando na ponte que ficava no meio do caminho. Passava sobre um rio raso, com pedras no fundo.

Havia um terceiro cenário ainda não narrado nesse dia. Ino se torturava, tentando imaginar uma forma de pegar Hinata desprevenida. Pôs uma roupa mais adequada para sair. Pretendia caminhar até que alguma idéia surgisse. Rua após rua, nada surgia além do ódio que sentia por Hinata e a loucura que tinha por Sasuke. Virou uma esquina, notou que estava na rua da casa de Sasuke. Foi passando lentamente. Ao se aproximar da porta que arrombara certa vez, percebeu que havia um casal aguardando algo ali. Eram Neji e Tenten. As idéias de repente começaram a fluir. Se eles dois estavam ali, tinha uma chance de Hinata não estar. E se não estivesse, estaria indo para casa. Correu.

Neji e Tenten observaram Ino mudar seu ritmo de passo subitamente e sem um pingo de discrição. Tenten nunca gostou da garota loira, mas agora tinha outros motivos para ter pensamentos ruins. Hinata não estava em casa, se Ino tivesse percebido isso, seria um grande problema. Encarou Neji por alguns instantes.

- Ne-chan... Acho melhor você ver o que a louca da Ino vai fazer agora – disse Tenten.

- Como assim, Tenten? – Neji não compreendera algo sutil na atitude de Ino.

- Se ela saiu correndo assim, é porque ela percebeu que a Hinata não ta aqui! Ela vai tentar mata-la novamente! – isso assustou Neji, mas o fez pensar... Fazia sentido. Saiu correndo, deixando Tenten para trás.

Ino corria muito rápido, na esperança de pegar Hinata no meio do caminho. _"É agora que eu vou me desfazer desse estorvo",_ continuou correndo até alcançar a ponte. Lá estava ela, chorando a saudade para fora de si. Vagarosamente, a garota loira foi se aproximando, evitando o máximo possível fazer qualquer ruído. No que diz respeito às suas habilidades, Ino não deixava a desejar. Conseguira chegar perto o suficiente para atacar. E a empurrou. Hinata caiu, ainda desnorteada sobre o que acontecera, dando de cabeça nas pedras do rio. A água que antes era cristalina tornava-se rubra conforme o sangue saía da ferida aberta.

Minutos depois, Neji passava pela ponte, encontrando Ino gargalhando. Aquele era o sinal de que chegara tarde demais. Mas talvez houvesse esperança. Aproximou-se da loira, agarrando-a pela gola da camisa. A ergueu no ar, seu tom era ameaçador, mas ela não sentiu medo. Estava mesmo louca.

- Cadê ela? – perguntou Neji – Vou perguntar isso uma vez só!

- Haha... Lá embaixo, covarde! Sua priminha agora vai dormir o sono dos justos! Ou melhor, dos injustos, porque o Sasuke-kun sempre foi meu! – e tornou a gargalhar novamente.

Neji correu até o parapeito da ponte, encontrando o corpo de Hinata estatelado no fundo do rio. A queda não era alta, mas as pedras provavelmente acertaram sua cabeça, a deixando inconsciente e abrindo uma ferida profunda. A mancha de sangue era grande, tinha tido uma perda considerável. Pegou-a no colo, e saiu correndo, pulando de telhado em telhado rumo ao hospital.

Sasuke finalmente chegava a Konoha. Passou pelos guardas do portão sem nem dizer nada. Corria desesperado, temendo que algo tivesse acontecido. Seguia muito velozmente até passar pela ponte. Viu uma silhueta feminina parada ali, no meio da passagem. Imaginou que fosse Hinata, mas não era. Ino estava ali, parada, sorridente. Correu e tentou abraça-lo, mas ele foi rápido o suficiente pra desviar, segurando-a pelo pescoço.

- Onde... Ta... A... Hinata?! – indagou Sasuke, quase gritando.

- Sas... – ela não estava conseguindo respirar, dado o aperto que o Uchiha dava em seu pescoço. Ele afrouxou a mão, de modo que ela pudesse falar. Botou-a novamente no chão, aguardando que ela respondesse – Sasuke-kun! – disse após pegar ar suficiente – Vamos! Não temos tempo! Agora que eu tirei aquela menininha do caminho, podemos ficar juntos a noite toda!

- Como assim, tirou a Hinata do caminho?! – o ódio subia as veias do jovem – RESPONDA! – ativou seus olhos mortíferos.

- Ela tava ali, implorando que a matassem... HAHA... Eu apenas dei a ela uma mãozinha atirando ela dali. Aquele idiota do Neji ainda a levou pro hospital mas duvido... – ela não pôde terminar. O tapa mais forte que uma pessoa já recebeu pareceria um tapinha nas costas de um amigo comparados ao verdadeiro golpe, pois aquilo não se poderia chamar de tapa, que Ino recebeu. Foi tão forte que a atirou dois metros para o lado.

- Eu deveria te matar aqui mesmo... Mas, não vou. Viver sem ter aquilo que quer é tortura o suficiente. Saiba que NUNCA eu vou deixar a Hinata, e mesmo que deixasse, NUNCA você teria alguma chance. Agora eu vou indo, pois tenho que prezar por quem é importante para mim, ao contrário de você, sua escória!

Sasuke saiu correndo, sentindo o desespero subir cada vez mais até seus olhos, onde extravasou por meio de lágrimas preocupadas. Ino ficou ali, sentada no chão, sentindo o rosto latejar. A marca da mão de Sasuke não era a única que ficara nela. Marcara também sua alma. Estava ferida no orgulho. Descera até o fundo do poço. Não tinha mais razão para viver. Ia se matar. Levantou-se, chorando, e foi até o parapeito da ponte. Subiu, mas quando ia deixar seu corpo cair, sentiu seu braço ser segurado.

- O que pensa que ta fazendo? – disse um garoto ruivo.

- Me deixe, eu quero morrer! – respondeu Ino, chorando.

- Calma, vamos, eu posso te ajudar – e, a muito custo, o ruivo convenceu a loira a não acabar com sua própria vida. Seu nome era Sabaku no Gaara, vinha da Vila da Areia. Por sorte ele nunca conseguira dormir muito bem, então resolvera dar um passeio. Foi quando viu Ino tentando se matar.

Neji chegara ao hospital muito rapidamente. Pediu socorro, e logo foi atendido. Colocaram Hinata numa maca, e a levaram para ser tratada. Perdera muito sangue, e precisavam fechar o ferimento profundo. Alguns minutos transcorreram até que um médico veio correndo até o Hyuuga. Parecia conturbado, e preocupado.

- Senhor, qual o tipo sangüíneo dela? – indagou o médico

- É... AB positivo... por que? – Neji pressentiu algo ruim vindo.

- Droga... então estava tudo certo... Temos um problema. Não temos mais AB positivo no estoque e ela precisa de uma transfusão imediata... Conhece alguém que tenha esse fator RH? – perguntou o médico. Neji não sabia o que fazer. Sua prima ia morrer, e ele permitira isso. Sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer de seu olho esquerdo, quando ouviu uma voz familiar:

- Eu sou AB positivo! – os dois olharam para a entrada do hospital. Lá estava o garoto de cabelos negros, e olhos escuros como a noite. Estava sujo, exausto, e machucado. Mas conseguira chegar a tempo de salva-la, com sorte.

- Então vamos preparar a transfusão, imediatamente! – disse o cirurgião.


	15. E eles viveram

                                                        **          Capítulo Catorze: E eles viveram...**

Sasuke foi conduzido às pressas pelo cirurgião até uma sala de coleta. Sentou na cadeira expondo seu braço direito. Um elástico rijo foi preso próximo a parte interna de seu cotovelo, fazendo suas veias marcarem sua posição nitidamente. Logo começaram a coleta. E que coleta. Muito sangue foi tirado, fazendo o jovem Uchiha desmaiar. Era um desmaio da junção da exaustão, com as feridas de seu "pequeno" acidente no Mar das Ondas, e a retirada de uma parte significativa de seu sangue apenas auxiliou.

Acordou apenas no dia seguinte. Estava vestido ainda com suas roupas, ao contrário do que esperava. Por um momento deu graças a Deus por não usar aquelas roupas descartáveis ridículas de hospital, que fazem com que tudo nas suas costas apareça. Após abrir os olhos e sentar-se na cama, lembrou-se da razão de estar ali. Pulou da cama, ainda meio tonto, mas não ia deixar que uma tortura o impedisse de ver como seu amor estava. Saiu do pequeno cubículo coberto por cortinas onde estava, e viu outro ao seu lado. Neji dormira ali, num sofá em frente. Deduzira que Hinata estivesse ali.

Entreabriu uma das cortinas muito vagarosamente, tentando não despertar qualquer reação. Ali, viu sua amada dormindo. Estava com sua testa enfaixada, graças ao ferimento causado por Ino. Depois acertaria as contas devidamente com a loira. Mas naquela hora só importava estar junto de seu amor. Havia uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Sentou-se ali, a acariciar gentilmente o cabelo da jovem deitada. Era linda até mesmo dormindo. Tudo indicava que ela estava bem. Fora apenas um susto. Lentamente ela abriu seus olhos perolados.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Ele sorriu. As lágrimas começaram a correr dos olhos dele, tudo dera certo. Ela se indagava sobre o que tinha ocorrido. Um momento estava na ponte, e depois acordava ali, no hospital, com Sasuke acariciando seus cabelos. Era muito confuso, mas ao menos tinha seu amado ao seu lado. Sentiu a felicidade encher seu coração.

- Que susto que você me deu, hein? – disse Sasuke, beijando a bochecha de sua namorada.

- Minha cabeça dói e eu não consigo lembrar o que aconteceu... Mas ao menos você ta aqui – respondeu Hinata, abrindo seu lindo sorriso.

- Quer mesmo que eu te conte? – o Uchiha começou a contar sobre tudo o que acontecera com ele, e logo após, o que soubera que fizeram com ela – E foi isso... Você quase morreu, sorte nossa que eu cheguei a tempo. Mais sorte ainda é termos o mesmo tipo sangüíneo...

- Agora entendo o porquê de eu ter despencado dali tão de repente...

- E agora meu sangue corre nas suas veias... Literalmente – comentou Sasuke, rindo.

- Bem... Na verdade... – começou Hinata, mas foi interrompida pelo médico que fizera a transfusão.

- Vejo que os dois estão bem... Graças a Deus – disse o médico – Vim aqui tirar o curativo... E também te dar alta. Ao que parece você só tinha risco de vida pela perda de sangue, mas o corte não causou seqüelas. E o Senhor – disse referindo-se a Sasuke – considere-se um herói. Salvou a vida dela, e quase que não agüenta chegar até aqui. Eu ainda me pergunto como conseguiu vir até aqui naquele estado...

- Doutor... – chamou Hinata, pedindo que ele se aproximasse. Cochicharam algo ali, sem que Sasuke pudesse ouvir. Ao final, o médico apenas sorriu, e se afastou dizendo "É muito cedo pra causar qualquer tipo de dano, fique tranqüila, e meus parabéns!". O médico pediu licença e saiu do local, indo verificar outros pacientes.

- O que exatamente vocês cochicharam ali? – indagou o jovem curioso

- Digamos que eu já tinha sangue seu correndo em minhas veias antes daquela transfusão... – respondeu Hinata, sorrindo mais do que antes. Corava um pouco ao lembrar de como tudo aquilo foi feito, mas definitivamente estava explodindo de alegria.

- Como assim? – Sasuke não entendera a afirmativa.

- Uchiha, você é mais tapado do que eu pensava... – disse Neji, entrando no cubículo para verificar o estado de Hinata – Ainda não notou o que ela quer te dizer?

- Na verdade... Não – uma onda de ansiedade subiu a espinha do garoto.

- Eu... Eu... – Hinata não conseguia dizer. Estava muito vermelha.

- Parabéns Sasuke – Neji o tratou pelo nome, talvez os dois pudessem passar a se dar bem daquele momento em diante – Você vai ser papai!

O queixo de Sasuke foi ao chão. Pai? Ele? Mas, acontecera só uma vez... Entretanto fizeram sem proteção. Agora entendia tudo. Principalmente o sonho. O garoto de cabelos negro-azulados e olhos como os dele, era seu filho. Tivera uma premonição. Perdeu o ar por alguns instantes. Era muita alegria para um só momento. Salvara sua amada, depois de passar um mês longe dela, e agora descobria que ela estava grávida! Ficou sem fala, apenas sorrindo e gaguejando algo impossível de desvendar. Até que se acalmou.

- Meu Deus! Eu vou ser pai! – disse logo em seguida Sasuke – Nossa... De primeira! – o comentário rendeu um rubor nos rostos dos dois Hyuuga.

- Sasuke, eu não precisava ouvir isso, sabe? – comentou Neji, e os três riram um pouco.

Um pouco depois, três pessoas invadiram o quarto, desesperadas por notícias de Hinata. Eram Tenten, Hanabi e Hiashi. Os cinco ficaram ali naquele cubículo mínimo, em volta de Hinata. A felicidade em ver que tudo estava bem era total.

- Hinata, ele já sabe? – indagou Hiashi.

- Já, papai – respondeu alegremente Hinata.

- Hiashi-san, será um prazer assumir esse filho! – disse Sasuke logo em seguida.

Um médico apareceu, dizendo para todos, inclusive Hinata saírem dali, pois eram muito barulhentos. Os cinco foram para mansão Hyuuga, conversando felizes pelo caminho. Ao chegarem, Sasuke decidiu contar a todos sobre seu sonho. Os quatro ficaram pasmos ao ouvir o relato do jovem Uchiha, mas festejaram durante aquele dia. Era o início de uma nova vida.

_Duas semanas depois:_

Sasuke aguardava na porta de sua casa. Ela estava demorando muito para se arrumar. Desde que voltaram do hospital, Hinata se mudara permanentemente para a casa de Sasuke. Claro que fizeram algumas alterações, como, por exemplo, compraram uma cama de casal, onde "se divertiam" mais constantemente. Afinal, não havia mais riscos de ela engravidar... Já estava grávida mesmo! Ele trajava um smoking preto, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, cabelos e pele. Enfim, estava o mais elegante possível para o casamento de seu amigo. Mas Hinata estava se demorando um pouco demais. Parecia até que ela seria a noiva.

De repente, a jovem desceu. Nunca tinha babado tanto na vida por uma garota como fizera por sua namorada naqueles trajes. Estava angelicalmente bela. Seu vestido longo e azul combinava com seu cabelo, seu perfume suave intoxicava o Uchiha só de estar perto dela. Estavam prontos para ir.

Chegaram lá a tempo de ocupar seus lugares no altar. Naruto estava nervoso com a realização do sonho de sua vida. Casaria com a mulher com quem sempre esteve ao lado, desejando-a a cada momento de sua existência. Eis que Sakura entra na Igreja. Estava deslumbrante em seu vestido de noiva, enfim, era a segunda mulher mais bonita ali dentro. Hinata ainda estava mais bela do que a própria noiva.

O casamento transcorreu tranqüilamente, a cerimônia demorada, a troca de juras eternas, alianças e enfim, o beijo que concretizaria tudo. Estavam casados, e felizes por isso. Não haveria festa, iam direto para a lua de mel. Sasuke imaginou se não havia uma segunda intenção dos dois naquela atitude. Mas, não era assunto dele. Apenas foi se dirigindo lentamente para o lado de fora da Catedral, quando viu que as mulheres presentes se aglomeravam em frente à noiva.

Naruto virou para Sakura, deu um beijo em sua bochecha e disse:

- Ta na hora de darmos um empurrãozinho naqueles dois ali parados na porta – abriu seu sorriso imenso, habitual.

- Certo, como? – Sakura parecia intrigada com um plano feito por Naruto, mas estava disposta a ajuda-lo.

- Joga o buquê, mas joga pro Sasuke – piscou um olho.

Naruto sabia que Sasuke ia propor Hinata em casamento. E imaginava que estava louco o suficiente para pedi-la ali mesmo, só precisava de um incentivo. Malicioso como sempre foi, o garoto apenas quis ajudar seu amigo a formar sua família novamente, pois o Uchiha havia perdido a sua tinha anos.

Sakura anunciou que jogaria o buquê. Virou-se de costas. As encalhadas de Konoha se digladiavam para obter uma boa posição para agarrar aquele artefato tão simbólico. Mal notaram Sakura olhando para trás, estudando distância e posição. Após calcular bem, atirou o buquê, indo parar longe das moças que tão ferozmente desejavam pegá-lo. Parou exatamente nas mãos de Sasuke. "_Ponto!"_, a parte de Sakura estava feita. Todos pararam ao notar com quem parara as flores.

Um momento silencioso se passou ali. Sasuke tinha algo na manga, e parece que ou o destino, ou Sakura queria ajuda-lo. Olhou para Hinata. Ela parecia temer que ele fizesse algo louco bem ali. Ele sorriu. Sorriu de maneira maliciosa. A Hyuuga se assustou. Sabia que ele ia fazer alguma loucura, mas não imaginava o que.

- Não... Por favor,... Não faça nenhuma besteira! – disse baixinho Hinata ao notar que Sasuke se aproximava mais dela. Parou bem em frente a sua namorada. Ajoelhou-se. Como diz a tradição: "Aquele que pega o buquê da noiva é o próximo a casar", se aproveitando da situação, estendeu as flores para ela, que as pegou. Logo após isso, tirou uma pequena caixinha preta. Já tinha visto aquela cena antes. Sabia o que viria pela frente. Começou a corar.

- Como eu posso negar o destino, certo? – disse Sasuke abrindo a caixinha – Hinata, quer se casar comigo?

- E como eu posso negar você, querido? – era o que precisava ouvir. Todos inclusive os recém-casados urraram alegres. Mais um casal se formava em Konoha. Casaram-se três semanas depois, numa cerimônia tão exuberante quanto a que presenciaram naquele dia.

Ficaram sabendo depois que Ino havia se mudado para a Vila de Suna, onde morava seu novo namorado. Os dois pareciam não querer ficar em Konoha. Casariam e teriam um filho, viveriam pelo resto de suas vidas naquele lugar no meio do deserto, felizes e se amando. A garota loira conseguira, graças à Gaara, superar sua loucura apaixonada por Sasuke, e enfim continuar levando sua vida.

_Cinco anos depois:_

Sasuke andava alegremente com seu filho nos ombros. Sousuke crescera exatamente como vira em seu sonho, naquele dia trágico, na praia. Já começava a aprender as artes de seu pai, mostrando ter tanta aptidão para a coisa como seus pais. Hinata andava alegremente ao lado deles. Iam levar o jovem Uchiha até a escola, para então irem trabalhar.

Sasuke notou uma felicidade muito maior do que o normal nas feições de Hinata. Estranhou que estivesse tão feliz, afinal, faziam isso todos os dias desde quando Sousuke entrara para a academia de Konoha. Começou a se indagar se ela havia algo para contá-lo. Olhou fixamente para o lindo rosto da mulher ao seu lado. Era sua esposa. Lembrou-se dos tempos em que lutaram tanto para estar juntos.

Ela virou-se para ele. Sorriu amplamente. Havia algo ali que ele não sabia, mas pretendia descobrir. Aquele sorriso não era normal. Eles eram felizes, sim. Mas não parecia ser alegria comum. Algo especial ocorrera. Hinata se indagava se deveria contar a ele ali mesmo, ou aguardar até estarem sozinhos. Não achou justo com Sousuke.

- Sasu-chan – disse Hinata – Eu tenho algo pra te contar...

- Já imaginava... Esse seu sorriso é de quem esconde alguma coisa – respondeu Sasuke sorridente – E algo de bom, espero.

- É sim! Parece que o clã Uchiha vai aumentar, novamente... – ao ouvir isso, o Uchiha mais velho parou. Seria possível, outro filho?

- Ma-mais... Mais um? – ele tremia nas bases. A perspectiva de outro filho já o alegrava. Hinata corou e assentiu.

- Uma! Tem que ser menina dessa vez!

Sasuke pôs Sousuke no chão por um momento. E então pulou muito alto de alegria. Teria mais um filho com a mulher que amava. Saiu gritando: Ela ta grávida! Parecia um louco. Louco de amor. Chegou a chorar. Sousuke, confuso, puxou a barra da saia de sua mãe, chamando-a. Ela se abaixou, deu um beijo na bochecha de seu filho, sorrindo.

- Mamãe, o que é grávida? – indagou o jovem.

- A mamãe vai te dar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha! – respondeu a Hyuuga.

- Ei! Eu vou perder papai e mamãe pra outra pessoa! Não é justo! – o garoto era doce. Não sentia raiva da criança que estava por vir, mas obviamente sentiu ciúmes.

- Nada disso! Papai e Mamãe te amam, ta, filho? A gente ama os dois igualmente! Seu pai também fez isso quando descobriu que você vinha pra gente! – e os dois, mãe e filho, riram do homem feliz e sorridente que os aguardava um pouco mais à frente.

O tempo da gravidez se passou, e nascera uma menina de cabelos negros, idêntica ao pai, mas com os olhos da mãe. Deram a ela o nome de Sora. Sasuke e Hinata viveram juntos até o fim de seus dias. O Uchiha não imaginava naquele dia, no bosque, que encontrara a mulher de sua vida ali, chorando pela perda de outro. Agora estava feliz. Tinha dois filhos lindos, uma mulher perfeita e estava reconstruindo seu sonho. Ali começava a ressurreição do clã Uchiha.


End file.
